Fairy Soldiers: Pure Heart Destiny
by kate89898989
Summary: Following Fairy Soldiers: Destiny Seekers, our heroes deal with a new district nearby. The Purity District. Strangers appear and take the Soul Stones from people. That puts the Soldiers on two quests, one to defeat these new foes and XANA plus dealing with two new Soldiers: Fairy Guards; one whom has a past with Brock/Soldier Octagon. Sequel: Fairy Soldiers: Friends Forever.
1. Side Story 1

_Fairy Soldiers and the Seven Deadly Sins_

 ** _In light of my birthday today (9-24), I will put up this story that takes place before the events of Fairy Soldiers: Pure Heart Destiny. This takes place between "Skidladnir" and "Maiden Voyage' and is based on a dream._**

The sun is shining and the winds moves the trees side to side. In every classroom, Mr. Delmas make an announcement. "In light of a rare daytime Lunar Eclipse, there will be no class this afternoon!" All the students cheered but Jeremy remained puzzled. "Excuse me sir, what do you mean by a daytime Lunar Eclipse?" "I can answer that!" a woman answered. She is wearing a black lab coat and a bright red dress. Her hair is black and she has pale shin and gray eyes. "My name is Dr. Kurosawa. I study space at Université Pierre et Marie Curie (UPMC). You may think that it is impossible for a Lunar Eclipse to happen during the day but I ensure you, it is not." She gives a wicked smile at everyone. "This campus is the perfect spot to witness this sight. 10,000 years ago, this also happen. many thought it was a Solar Eclipse but it was not. A full moon appears during the day and that day was when this sight happen. Lots of legends started to arise about a possible break in the space time continuum. Many thought it would bring luck. But it's real!" Her words wrapped the class into her web of stories. Allison sense fraud. Her mirror started to flash. After Dr. Kurosawa's story, the students were dismissed. As they left, Dr. Kurosawa saw Allison. She look at her. "No way!" She said softly. "Excuse me!" Allison said. Dr. Kurosawa grabbed her. "You look familiar, but it can't be!" "My mother?" Allison asked. "No. No. never mind!" She lets go and Allison leaves. "A Doppelganger descendant!"

In the court yard everyone talks about this strange sight to see. "I can't wait to to sleep the day away!" Odd said. "After the eclipse!" Dawn said. "No! Now!" "You weren't listening!" 'What!" "We have to watch it and write about it for class!" Brock said. "What!" Odd was left with his month open. "You stopped listen after you heard classes are cancelled!" Ulrich teased. "Yes I did but where's Einstein?" "In his room. He wants to work on our virtual ship." Aelita said. "I hope he won't try to skip this. Attendance is being taken!" Ash said. "Well I to see Yumi anyway." "Why?" Dawn asked. "The William Clone might have cause a huge problem." "Oh no! I'm going back to my room to get some paper. I'll try to drag him out!" Allison said. "Thanks." Cāndanī jumps out of Allison's bag. "Before you go see Jeremy, I have to show you something." Allison looks worried. "I think Ash should come too." Ash looks worried. Aelita, Dawn, and Ulrich went to see Yumi. "How bad is it?" Dawn asked. "Peyote-State Detention Center!" Yumi said sadly. "They can't send the clone there!' Aelita shouted. "Well a bug in the program mad the clone almost stab Rosa in the chest. My whole class has to give a witness statement." "Maybe Jeremy can fix this." Dawn said. "No can do. Remember, the bug also cause certain programs to bug up, including the 'Return-to-the-past' one." Ulrich said. "I hope Jeremy can fix it after the Lunar Eclipse! That Scientist wants all of us to be there and Jim will make sure we pay if we don't show." Yumi said. Dawn and Ulrich see the William Clone in handcuffs looking confused as ever. Allison and Ash open the Golden Storybook. "Look at this page!" Cāndanī said. "The page tells of today!" The page has Allison as this dark ringleader. She wears a black skin tight dress with black and rainbow stones. The other except for Ash are at the bottom and all wear different things. Brock wears a dark pink suit and holds a gold base. Odd wears a purple suit and holds a gold cup. Jeremy wears a bright red suit and holds two gold handles. Aelita wears a pink gown and holds a jewel ring. Dawn wears a gold dress and holds golden powder. Yumi wears a ice blue dress and holds a gold lace lining. Ulrich wears a green suit and holds the gold stand. "What is this?" Ash asked. "The Seven Deadly sins!" Cāndanī shouts.

Brock and Odd talk to Ash J about the Lunar Eclipse. "This is weird. I think it's a Solar Eclipse!" Ash J said. "Nope. It's full moon alright!" Odd said. The others arrive. "How's William?" Brock asked. "No good!" Yumi said. "Well he went from bring a son-of-a-bitch to going away to being dangerously stupid!" Ash J said. Everyone gulped. "Well there has to a reason." Aelita said. "I'll like to see it!" Ash J said. Allison looks at Cāndanī. "What are you talking about?" "This daytime Lunar Eclipse cause a rift in the Space-Time Continuum." "It's real?" Ash asked with a shocking expression. "Yes. It only happen one other time on Planet Hearts!" "What happened?" Allison asked. "I don't know. All this page is telling us is that it will happen again unless you stop it!" "How?" Cāndanī turns the page. "That's me!" Ash said. Ash wears a black cloak and holds a red and gold cup like. "This cup breaks the curse!" "So I will use the thing to break a curse that we don't know how to break nor stop from happening!" "Yes. If your court Allison, becomes each other the Seven Deadly sins, chaos will ring around Earth." Allison looks at the two pages. "What do I do?" "Try to warn everyone of this. Tell them to act normal." Cāndanī said. Allison leaves to find Jeremy. "Ash?"Cāndanī said. "Yes..." Ash said. "Please check on Allison a lot. The peak of the eclipse is in two hours and I think the curse is in motion." Ash freezes. Allison knocks on Jeremy's door. She enters. "Any luck?" "No!" "Are you going to the thing?" "NO! I have too much to do!" Allison walks over to him. "You know, getting detention over the Skid and Lyoko again is not worth it. It can wait five minutes." Jeremy looks at Allison. "I don't have time to watch something that is not even possible!" "But facing repercussions is something you have time for." "Psh!" He rolled his eyes. Allison snaps her fingers to get Jeremy's attention. A spark appears. She lifts up his chin and orders him to go. "We need you at this thing so you won't get your ass kicked out of school!" "Okay!" Allison smiles and leaves.

Through out the day, Allison tries to talk to her friends about the curse but no luck. After she leaves she starts to get dizzy and she runs to the woods. Then she comes back to meet a weaken Cāndanī. "Are you okay?" Cāndanī looks up. "Better than ever!" She stretches. Allison doesn't feel dizzy anymore. Allison and Cāndanī walk in the woods. "We have to find away to stop the curse for coming into the light!" Allison said. "I know! I don't want these deadly sins to come to light either!" Cāndanī said. Odd beats everyone in the Rec room at Foosball. "That's right!" odd said. he starts to laugh. "Odd knock it off!" Rocky said. "Loser! I'm the best and I'm the king of Foosball!" Odd starts to get cocky. Ash and Allison walked and see him acting out. "Stop Odd!" Ash said. "Wanna Play?" "No. You're acting like a jerk!" "can't beat me!" Odd said as he laughs louder. Allison smiles. "Vanity takes it course!" Odd pushes Ash into the couch and leaves. "Bye bye bitches!" Allison runs to him. "Baby! Are you okay?" "Fine!" She tries to kiss him but her turns away. "We need to talk to Odd!" Allison growls. Ash sees a gold cup and puts it into his pocket. Cāndanī walks around. "I think this curse is the cause of the abnormal eclipse." "Then we need to figure out a way to stop this curse dead on!" Allison said. Ash sees Ulrich and Yumi arguing. "You're even worried about the stupid clone!" Ulrich shouts. "So what! I can't do anything. I'm just sitting here wondering." Yumi shouts. "Yes you can but all you focus on is the clone and how much he is like William." 'Shut up. I don't like William and why do you care, we're just friends." "Sure but you though I like our lovely princess but you won't do anything to deal with that you lazy bitch!" "You jealous bitch ass punk!" They spit at each other and leaves. Allison giggles. "Sloth and Envy!" "Why you laughing?" Ash asked. "Sorry! The wind tickled my legs, like you do!" "Whatever!" Ash sees two shiny things in the spit. A gold lace lining and a gold stand. He takes it. "Kiss me!" Allison said. 'Not yet!" Ash said. Aelita uses her pink laptop to look up a way to fix the bugs on the Supercomputer from her end. She thowss her laptop down in anger. "Why me?" Allison looks at her. "What's wrong?" "I hate this. I can't find anything." allison picks up the laptop and gives it to her. "Don't give up!" "Why? I'll just let Jeremy find all the answers." "No way. You have a brain too." "I'm always the damsel in distress!" Aelita yells. "This is unlike your character." Allison said. Ash walks by. "What is with all they yelling?" "Aelita!" "I'm sick of always being a target to XANA!" "What is this coming from?" Ash asked. "She gave up looking up something but I told her to keep trying!" Allison said. "I won't. i'm going to milk this the whole way!" "Aelita! Stop eating all the drama. We all are XANA's victims!" Aelita lashes out on Ash but Allison stops her. Aelita leaves a magical trail behind. Ash picks it up. He sees jewel ring with black and rainbow stones. "Ash, can you hold me?" "Why?" "Because Aelita really shook me up." "Later, I think we need to see Dawn!" Ash leaves. "Gluttony!" Allison said. Allison and Cāndanī sit by the pond in the wood. "It just rained so the mist is in the air!" Allison said. "The curse makes no sense. If you're the cause, how can you stop it." "Wait, you said the daytime Lunar Eclipse happened on Planet Hearts right?" "Yes." "Then how can Dr. Kurosawa known about it?" Cāndanī thinks. Dawn is looking for ribbon pieces. "I need more. I want to make my report the best!" She steals ribbons from other people. "More!" She screams. Ash looks at Dawn. "What are you doing?" "Looking for more ribbons!" "Don't get greedy!" "I want to be that! GREED for me!" Brock comes and pushes Ash while Allison catches him. "I hate you!" "What!" Ash said. "I hate all of you!" "Why?" 'Because I want you have. I want the love, romance, and the heart of someone!" "Lust looks ugly on you Brock!" Dawn said. "Said the girl who is a greedy pig!" "Bitch!" "Stop. You two are best friends!" "Stay out of this!" Brock and Dawn said. Dawn rubs her head and a strand of hair falls out. Brock wipes his chin and some sweat comes out. They leave. Allison sinisterly. " Greed and Lust!" "Allison stop laughing!" Ash shouts. "I'm sorry!" Allison tries to hug him but he sees Jeremy leave the dorms. "Hey you decided to come?" "After your girlfriend just snapped her fingers at me to come!" Allison looks confused. "I did?" "Yes! You think just because you're the princess that you can just snap and we obey!" Jeremy gets mad. "Ash I don't remember getting so violent with Jeremy!" "Bitch please!" "Don't call her a bitch!" Ash shouts. 'I can do what I want as long as this fucking princess don't snap at me!" Jeremy get red. "Relax!" Jeremy wipes his glasses and dust falls out. Next to the sweat and hair, two handles, a base, and a golden powder in a glass. Ash pick all of them up. Allison looks at Ash. "Come on Allison!" "Wrath!" Allison and Cāndanī look around. "This forest looks the same!" Allison said. Ash looks at Allison's mirror. "Why does it look dull and is not blinking!" "It needs to be washed!" Allison said. Allison's mirror blinks like crazy! "I think we're in a trap!"Cāndanī said. The others look around as the Lunar Eclipse starts to pick up. The sky is red and Allison and Cāndanī look sick. "Allison?" Jeremy said. Allison holds her mirror to the light of the mist! Allison and Cāndanī look green. Allison throws up black smoke in the trash and Cāndanī coughs up a hair ball. Allison gasps and sees her friends. "Is is too late?" "Allison!" Ash said. Allison runs to Ash and hugs him. Then the two black smoke gets larger. "It is!" It said.

A large black figure with a long black dress with ten feet of hair emerge from the trash can. She waved her hands and the whole city turned red. As the daytime Lunar Eclipse draws near the school, huge winds began to surround the campus. The students all look amazed. Rocky and Ash J look scared. "This is not normal!" Rocky shouted over the loud winds. Ash J's pendent glows. 'This is bad!" "Why is that pendent your mother gave you glowing?" "No reason Rocky!" Moxie, Ash j's girlfriend looks around and said something. "The deadly sins are rising!" Ash J looks at her. The woman opens her eyes and all is there are black marbles. She picks up Ash and throws him into the woods. "Ash!" Allison cries. The woman grabs her. "Not so fast!" Cāndanī looks at her. "You're the woman in the Storybook." "Yes, I am the Ringleader!" 'You look like Dr. Kurosawa!" Aelita said. "Of course. I am she!" "I knew it!" Allison said. "But it is too late!" Ringleader said. "What's going on?" Ulrich said. "I said that i cause all of you to be cursed. But it wasn't me! It was her. When she touched me, she gave me her scent so she could take over my body while I thought I was some where else. Then she can just be around you guys and make things worse!" "Not quite!" Everybody looked at her. "You see little princess, I was around the first time this eclipse happen around the time Supreme Queen Alicinda was queen." "So you're from the future!" Dawn asked. "Excuse me?" "Allison is going to be Supreme Queen Alicinda II!" Brock said. "Interesting! You have the same name as your ancestor!" Ringleader said. "My what!" Allison shouted. "she is talking some bull crap!" Yumi said. She takes out her transformation wand. "Yumi it won't work!" Allison said. "The Space Time Continuum has a rift that mess up your magic! The same thing happen to your name sake little princess!" "What did you do?" Aelita shouted. "I cause the same curse. But Allison started it when she was trying to Jeremy go to this fantastic sight." Allison looks down. "This curse started because Jeremy objectified your authority." Jeremy looks down. "Don't blame Jeremy! You caused this!" Odd said to the Ringleader. "Well I will use you seven to take over the world. I can't take over Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous just yet to Earth will have to do. She grabs a black pearl and shines it into the dark red light. Allison's court starts to glow and omit colors of red, green, gold, dark red, pink, ice blue, and purple. "Stop!" Allison cries. "And I need is a human life." Clone William is still handcuff but can still feel pain. the cuffs start to glow. "How can she use William?" Ulrich asked. "She can use the digital codes of the pearl to take the digital codes from the clone." Allison said. The Ringleader laughs.

Ash wakes up near the woods. He sees the pieces he found glow. " I though Allison acted weird. I'll bet that woman wanted to seduce me using Allison's body." Ash looks at the pieces. "The Chosen One!" He heard. "You were born on the 24 hour on the 24th day of the first month of Autumn." The voice said. Ash look around. He starts to put the pieces together. Ābhā gārḍa started to glow as Ash completes the goblet. It is glowing red and the gold shines bright against the red light. "The lover of the queen shall break her unwilling curse." Ash said. He runs. The Ringleader was taken the aura and souls from Allison's friends. "Stop!" Allison cries. Cāndanī bites the Ringleader. She uses the hairball and makes an Umbreon. She uses shadow ball at Cāndanī. Cāndanī falls to the ground. "No!" Allison screams. The wind picks up and Ash J uses his pendent to shield everyone from the wind and the bright light from the eclipse. Moxie grabs Ash J and told him that if they die, she wants him to know that she in love with him. "Really!" "Yes!" She kisses him. His pendent glows brighter. Ash runs to his friends and holds the goblet in the light. The Ringleader screams. "No!" The goblet glows and the powder turns into eight candy balls. Ash's friends ate each one and turned into golden figures and Allison grab Ash's hand and he turn into one. They all attacked the Ringleader and she disappeared. Everything is clear and the Lunar Eclipse turned into a slight Solar Eclipse. Only Ash J and Moxie remember what happen. Moxie pretends to forget. Allison is on her knees and sees her friends on the floor.

The sky is clear and the wind is good. Clone William is as stupid as ever but this time, no jail. Allison and her friends discuss the curse. "Wow! Who knew that someone like that is out there!" Odd said. "Ya and she did this to our ancestors too!" Yumi said. "That's the problem!" Allison said. "What!" Dawn said. "I don't get it!" Ulrich said. "I think she means that history repeated itself and that was scary!" Brock said. "No!" Allison said. "What!" Aelita said. "She said that once I tried to take control and there was a struggle, during the eclipse, the curse happen. I always treat you guys like friends. In our past and now. But when I was trying to get Jeremy to leave his room, I was trying to be in control. And since Jeremy was challenging my authority, that sparked the curse. One day this might happen again. I will have to take control and if someone objects, it might lead to this again." "But it only happens during a daytime Lunar Eclipse!" Jeremy said. "But they happen a lot on your home planet!" Cāndanī said. Jeremy looks at Allison. "I'm sorry! I knew that I was suppose to go but -" "No. This is not your fault. This was unavoidable. This is what happens when I want to take a more strong role but the transition-" Stop! We all know you're going to be queen but we have to learn to respect you as one not just our friend." Everybody sighed. "Well at least for now, we just have to worry about out English exam!" Ash said. "Ugh!" Everyone said. Cāndanī look at the sun. "I hope this doesn't happen again!" She said as her collar glows in the sun.


	2. Arc 44: The Arrival of a Rival

_The Arrival of a Rival_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _What a mouthful to share. Well Jeremy and Aelita re-created Lyoko. That's great. Also we have a new enemy: William. XANA decide to keep him and use him as his evil servant. Now Jeremy has to find a way to bring back William. In the meantime, he create a clone of William. The clone...how do I say this... the clone has the common sense of nothing. There. I don't know how else to make this normal. The clone is a hard one to deal with. Also there is a new virtual ship. The Skidbladnir or Skid. Aelita said that her father used to read Vikings stories to her. The Skid looks great. Jeremy made each of us learn how it works. This is another story. But any how juggling two lives isn't so bad. It's weird. I haven't been Princess Soldier Heart in a long time. Only a few more days left of October. I know, it's still October! Why?! maybe it's for the best but I feel that something will change soon. Well I have to video chat my mom. I think she's hiding something. She asked me is my future clear as can be. Then she made a reference to the_ _Seikatsu Cherry Tree. Well I have to go. Write you soon!_

 _Allison_

"There is darkness, darkness roams the space and darkness will soon take over!" A woman with plain gray skin walked in front of a black sphere containing a nebula. Her bright red hair blows against the dark wind of the room. The black steel room is located six feet under. She wears a bright skin tight dress with a wide open in front with her big, large round gray breast exposed. her shoes are hard as rock and are shiny red. She wears ruby earrings. A man wearing a black trench coat walks next to her. "Convolution! While the training is in progress, you will bring as much as you can!" he said. "Of course Dr. Eito! I will bring the you the soul stones that contain the tree powers of the lost treasure!" Convolution takes out a yellow seed. "This seed will turn into a Soul Sucker and take the stone right out of the person. Too bad such great sacrifices will have to be to awaken our priestess!" She laughed and walked away.

"Mom! What do you mean if something happen!" Allison said to Daphne. "Allison! I have every right to know about your life. That includes Ash!" Allison blushed. Allison is wearing a blue off the shoulder shirt, matching pants and sparkling blue sneakers. Her hair has gotten longer and she wears a butterfly pin and the right side of her hair. "Riachu!" "Riachu?" Riachu jumps in front of the screen and waves. "Hi. Are you taken care of everyone!" "Ria!" "Riachu misses you!" "I miss her too. Ash was just talking to his mother the other day." "He talked about you a lot!" Allison blushed. "He did!" Just then Dawn burst through the door, wearing a yellow dress with yellow boots. "Odd and Jeremy are idiots!" She yells. Odd follows. He is wearing a purple, hoodie, blue jeans and red sneakers. "Dawn...Dawn...Dawn!" Odd said. "Shut up!" "What happen?" Allison said. "What is happening?" Daphne said. "Odd!" Dawn said. Allison brings Dawn closer so Odd can't hear. "Your crush getting the best of you!" Dawn jumps up and falls on her bed , hiding her red face from Odd. "Huh?" Odd said. "Not Ever!" Dawn said. "Dawn! Is that you?" Johanna said. "Mom!" "Dawn Hikari Adams! This is the first time I heard from you since school started!" Dawn picks up Allison's laptop. "Mom! I've been busy!" "Like hell you are! Allison talks to her mother alot!" "Mommy! Trust me. the past few weeks a have been hard!" "And no e-mail! No text. You have a iPhone for a reason young lady!" Odd is blown away about what is happening. "Does this happen all the time?" "Well Dawn hasn't talk to her mother since school started." Allison chuckled. "is that a male voice?" Johanna asked. "Yes. It's my friend Odd!" "You mean the same Odd I heard you went on and on about to Daphne?" Dawn closes the laptop. "what did she say?" Odd asked. "Nothing?" Dawn said. "Dawn! That doesn't end the call!" Allison said.

Ash is reading _Decapitator Dairies._ "I have to stop reading this! I can't stand reading about these kids in a living nightmare. I'm living in one with XANA!" He wears a blue shirt, an orange jacket, blue jeans and brown sneakers. he also has a new hat. It's red with a blue circle and a silver stripe on the back. He overhears Aelita and Jeremy arguing. "Jeremy! Come On! Stop being like this?" "Aelita. I have to do this myself I can't believe that you would rather work on your demo for the Subdigitals call backs then work with me on what you guys found on the network!" "Are you hearing yourself! You said it would be find and this is important to me!" "Aelita!" "Jeremy!" They growl at each other and leave in different directions. Aelita goes to her room while Jeremy goes to the Hermitage to cool off. Ash calls Allison and fill her in on what has happen. Then he gets up and talks to Jeremy. He wears a red turtleneck, beige pants with blue stripes on each side and blue and white oxfords. "What happen?" Ash asked. Jeremy closes his eyes. "I kinda of wanted to do this with Aelita but she would rather work on something else." "You know that demo is important to her." "Yeah I know! I'm such an idiot!" "Don't worry! Allison can get Aelita to talk to you!" "How do you know?" "She's not going to work on anything because she doesn't want to be mad at you!" Jeremy playfully punched Ash on the arm. "Okay, cupid!" Jeremy walks off. "Are you sure this will work?" Aelita asked. She is wearing a dark pink dress with pink leggings and dark pink boots with puff tassels on the sides. Subaha loves her tassels. "Yes!" Aelita calls Jeremy. They talked for about 30 seconds. "He okay!" "See!" Allison said. Aelita hugs her. "I love having you as my cousin!" "Awe!" Yumi and Ulrich said. Yumi wears a black shirt with blue stars, black pants with a red belt, and black boots. Ulrich wears a dark green shirt with a green jacket with pockets, blue jeans, and green sneakers. "what ever!" Allison said in Ulrich and Odd's room. She gets up. "I need to clear my head for my essay that is due tomorrow!" "Right the essay in..." "Anything personal Ulrich!" "That's the problem!" Ulrich chuckled.

Jeremy walks into the Hermitage. "Just like I promised. An hour with this and then I will listen to Aelita all I want." Jeremy touches his chest. "I'm really glad that I have her!" He drops a CD in his case. Convolution flies by. She is surrounded by a coil of wires. She drops the yellow seed on the CD case. "I sense great powers from this young man!" She hides on top of the trees. Ash and Allison walk by with Staravia and Cāndanī. "You know! Jeremy and Aelita are as complicated as Ulrich and Yumi!" Staravia said. "Don't tell them that! That conversation left everyone scarred for life." Cāndanī said. They heard a sound. "Ah!" "What was that!" Allison said. Jeremy went back for the CD and he touched it. It turned into a silver monster with six arms, one for each gigabyte, two huge breast and the because symbol. In math, this is three dots in a triangle shape with one on top and two on the bottom. "Cosmic Disc is my name and sucking the soul out of you is the game." "What the hell is this!" Jeremy said. He runs but Cosmic Disc grabs her and uses her CD arms to pin him to the wall. "Let's see if your Soul Stone has the purity we need!" She starts to use the because symbol to attack Jeremy's chest. Allison and Ash use their phones to call the others. They know this is not XANA related and transformed.

 _ **Heart Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Delta Power! Advance!**_

Ash's body is gold. He holds his sword and waves it around and turns into Knight Soldier Heart. His gold band has a gold gem. "Put our friend down!" The Soldier Heart Duo said. Cosmic Disc turns around. "Flies!" She leaves Jeremy and goes after them. The others arrive. "Jeremy!" Aelita said. His chest is glowing and something sparkling is sticking out. Brock's medallion points to him. Brock is wearing a brown jacket with a orange shirt, orange jeans and blue sneakers."We have to make sure that thing doesn't get him. But Cosmic Disc is way a head. "Disc rope!" She throws two ropes at the others. Aelita, Odd, and Dawn get ties to one tree while Yumi, Ulrich and Brock get tied to the next on. "Hey!" Yumi said. The ropes are tight. "Humans are weak to us!' Cosmic Disc said. Knight Soldier Heart pushes her out the way. "Pretty boy wants to play!" "Play this you vermin! Heart Gaṛagaṛāhaṭa Repulsion!" Cosmic Disc brushes it off. "That's it!" "What!" Princess Soldier Heart shouts. Cosmic Disc grabs Knight Soldier Heart. "I love men!" She grabs his Knight's pin from his belt buckle. "Get off my man!" Princess Soldier Heart shouts as she pushes Cosmic Disc. She slams Princess Soldier Heart into the tree. Her belly ring breaks and she de-transforms. "Allison!" The others said. Allison looks pale and is out cold. "Allison!" Knight Soldier Heart said. Cosmic Disc takes off the pin and throws Ash as he de-transforms into the same tree. "No!" The others scream in horror. Cosmic Disc resumes as she takes Jeremy's Soul Stone. "Let me give this to Convulsion!" Subaha, Staravia, and Cāndanī try to grab Cosmic Disc but they are blocked by two lights. One black and one yellow. One figure grabs the Soul Stone. "Is it?" "No! It seems to have the powers of Aqua and Technology." "Just a poor boy with a pure soul and heart!" Then they attack again and Cosmic Disc is gone. She turns back into the CD and a yellow seed comes out and breaks. Convolution is shocked. "Who are those? They took my Soul Stone!" She leaves. The ropes are gone and everybody runs to a pale Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Aelita cried as tears rolled down her eyes. She tries to feel a pulse. "He has a weak pulse!" She said. Allison looks around. "Who helped us?" "I saw two figurines but they took the thing out of Jeremy." Subaha said. "What!" Brock said. Allison looks above her. A glowing dark blue stone. It has three stones in the shape of the because symbol and a dark blue light in the middle. She grabs it. "I think this belongs to him!" "What do we do with it?" Odd asked. She gives it to Aelita. "It goes to his chest. You should put it back!" Aelita takes it and puts it to his chest. His chest absorbs it. His skin goes back to normal. He opens his eyes and sees his friends looking worried. "Jeremy!" Aelita said as she hugs him. The two figures look at each other. "They look familiar!" "Some of them do to me but not all." "I wonder, well we have to find the three Soul Stones in order to find the Rājavanśa kī jōṛī that will bring the Universe at peace." "Yeah we do!" They leave. Convolution sit on her chair and drinks red wine. She smashes the glass. "Shit! I was close. Why did that boy have a unique power! Are there more like his? I have to find them all and get rid of them and find the three Soul Stones!" The group of friends sit in front of the Hermitage and look at the sky. "So does this mean we have anew threat?" Ulrich said. "I guess so." Brock said. They all sigh. "So long double life. Hello triple life once more!" Odd said. They all sigh as they look at the blue sky.


	3. Arc 45:An Eeveeloutionary Transformation

_An Eeveeloutionary Transformation_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _XANA latest attack was stressful. XANA possessed the police and arrested Jeremy on a bunch of charges. XANA hacked into Jeremy's computer again and showed the police all the phone calls he made before he made the William Clone. So we all had to break him out of jail. Now not all the police were under XANA's control so it was us vs. the police. Lucky, Aelita, Ulrich, and I manage to get Jeremy out and head for the tower where XANA possessed policewomen were waiting for us there. Brock and Odd dealt with them. It made us feel bad that we had to fight the police but if we didn't, Jeremy would not be able to do what he needs to do and the world is over. So after Aelita deactivated the tower and I pulled Ulrich away from William because Ulrich is still Ulrich, Jeremy did a return to the past. Now that I got this off my chest, I have to meet Ash somewhere._

 _Allison_

Allison ran down the street. She jump over a dog and almost ran into an officer. "Not doing that twice!" She said. She meets Ash near a store. "Slow down! There was no rush!" Allison looks at him. "You said get here quick!" "But you never do! Why now?" Allison looks at him with a pout. Ash laughs. "Why are you laughing?" Allison asked. Ash kisses her cheeks and she blushed. "You're cute when you pout!" Allison rolled her eyes. An eevee with shiny brown fur walk up and started to lick Ash's leg. "Hey! That tickles!" He picks up the eevee. "Cute!" Allison said. Then two more came, jumped into Allison's arms and licked her face. "This is cute!" Ash looks around. "I don't see and trainers!" The eevee Ash has jumps out of his arms and starts to pull him towards a house. "Hey!" Ash said. Allison decided to follow along with the other two eevees. There was a brown house with huge glass windows. The stain glasses make a rainbow in the light. "This is cool! They live here!" Ash said. A girl with short, curly, black hair wearing a yellow dress and a red cardigan appeared. "Look. They brought friends!" "Us!" Ash said. "Yes. My name is Kris! I own an Eevee!" Kris's eevee has a yellow bell. "My eevee was playing by himself when these guys came and brought us here. So I come and feed them." "Cool!" Allison said. "Well it was until my father brought the house and is making it into a bed and breakfast." "So what happen to the eevees?" Allison asked. "I don't know. He told me I can find a place for them or they will just be homeless." "Horrible!" Ash said. "Sometimes I wish I was a year older so i can go to Kadic and leave in a dorm away from that monster!" Kris cries. Ash hugs her. "Your father is not a monster. He just needs a reminder about the joy of Pokemon." "Yes he does. He has a Klefki but it like me more." "Don't worry! I think we have some people that would love to help find homes!" Allison said. "Thank you!" Kris said.

Convolution looks into a golden cauldron with steel coil. "That boy has something. But what!" She looks at a yellow seed. "I will think about the glasses boy later. I need to find more souls." She sees a girl. "A girl that loves eevees. She's mine!" Dr. Eilto walks in. "You fail last time!" "I didn't think fairies existed." "Well those fairies made the cauldron bubble up!" "Interesting!" She leaves.

Kris walks into her three story manor. White and clean and white. Her eevee wipes her paws ans two other did the same. "Hey. You two go back!" They lick her. "Fine! Just make sure you don't wake up my sister!" Convolution looks into the window. "A seed into an empty pot is great!" The seed turned the pot black. Kris enters her room. Her eevee sniffs the pot. "The pot looks bad. I think I should wash it before I start my homework." She touches the pot and it turns red. Lights and flashes appear and the pot turned into a black eevee monster. The monster had a black tail and big eevee eyes and two furry breast. "Eevee-licious!" The monster said. "Ahh!" Kris said. Her eevee used shadow ball. The monster ate the ball and attack them both. She and all the eevees run. Meanwhile... "These eevees look cute!" Dawn said snuggling next to one. "You can't keep them!" Ulrich teased. "Shut up!" "How are we going to find homes for them?" Jeremy asked. One eevee jump on his lap and curled into a ball. "That is so cute!" Aelita said. Jeremy blushed. Yumi thinks. "I think my neighbor wanted a Pokemon but she didn't know what!" "Well eevee evolves into many different types." Odd said. "Good point!" Brock said. Then all of the eevee heard a noise and runs towards the old house. The friends follow. They see a monster attacking Kris and holding her soul stones. Three gray stones with a light in the middle. "Perfect!" Convolution said. They friends decided to transform but Allison's pendent won't glow so they told her to wait until it glows.

Allison looks inside the house and sees the monster take the soul stones. "Give it back!" Soldier Star shouted. Each Soldier had a ring with their respective colors and the girls had an extra piercing on their right ear. "Diamond Ice Shards!" Ice thorns attacked the monster but it used Shadow ball and broke the ice. "I hate it when they get stubborn!" Soldier Pentagon said. "Pentagon Harmonic Flash!" Flashes of light blinded the monster. Two figures took the soul stone. "No!" Convolution shouted. The monster got mad and used a move similar to metronome on the soldiers. Knight Soldier Heart is still standing but is weak. One figure attacks the monster and it falls to pieces. Allison runs to Knight Soldier Heart. "Are you okay?" She asked. "A little bit of bump and bruises never hurt us." He said. Unity Keeper and the cats arrived. "What happen?" Cāndanī asked. "I don't know!" Knight Soldier Heart said. The two figures throw the soul stones down and a weaken Soldier Triangle caught them. The monster starts to reform. The figures leave. "Wait! Are you going to help us?" One figure spoke. "Cute. The Soldiers want us to help. That's not our job. We have other plans and other fish to fry!" They leave. "Rude!" Subaha said. The monster growls. "Get them all. This soul stone is useless!" Convolution shouted. She runs back to the lab. The monster knocks Unity Keeper off his feet and he slams his head. "No!" Allison shouts. "The girl cries! Well I can shut you up for good." The monster attacks Allison but Knight Soldier Heart pulls her to the ground. "Hey!" "You're not getting hurt!" Allison gets up and her sword appears. The monster strikes the sword but gets stuck. Knight Soldier Heart gets up and grabs the sword. "I'm not letting you have all the fun!" He said. She giggles and the sword glows. The monster gets mad. "Take me eevee powers!" She uses Shadow Ball again. Allison and Knight Soldier Heart close their eyes. The sword glows and Allison's necklace glows. Everything is frozen. "What happen!" Allison shouted. Her necklace changes. The gold bronze heart has silver vines around it. The center of the pendent has a light pink aquamarine gemstone in the middle. Around the stone is a pink steel ring. The sword draws something in the air. It has a silver handle with thunderbolts on them. The top part has a silver heart with a 40.3 ct hawk's eye. The heart has vines and one top is piece of the Everlasting Silver Crystal in a shape of a bird. "The Wand of Saccā pyāra!" Staravia said. "The what!" Allison said. "The Leader of the Knights gave made it for Princess Alicinda so that she can control her anger." Cāndanī said. "I made it for her!" Knight Soldier Heart said while blushing. Allison kisses him.

 _ **Heart Mystic Power! Advance!**_

Allison's body glows pink. She has a light pink shear cloth around her like a shawl. Pink lights from her skirt and top. She makes a T with her arms ans her pink sparkle gloves appear. Then she jumps like a ballet dancer. Her ballet shoes with heels appears and the tip of the shoes has the same gemstone as the pendent. The shawl glows and makes her sari tail, her head piece, with a pink heart in the middle, and makes two pink earrings. her hair turn into a bun with the white stones on it and she has bigger wings with roes on them. "I'm back and better than ever!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "Great!" The Soldier said. "How you do that?" The monster said. "Like this." She takes out her new wand. "Heart Groundbreaking Electricity!" Pink static came from the tip of the wand and send strong shocks to the monster. "So electrifying!" The monster turn into dust and the pot breaks and the yellow seed is broke. Soldier Square takes it. "This is what the thing that attacked me left behind." "Is it important?" Soldier Diamond asked. "Maybe? Do you want to study this with me?" He said blushing. She giggled. "Sure!" "You two make Star and Triangle the couple pf the year!" Soldier Circle said. "Hey!" Soldier Triangle and Soldier Star shouted. "Now now! Let's give the girl back her soul stone!" Soldier Octagon said. The girl wakes up and sees Princess Soldier Heart. "You look different!" She said. Princess Soldier Heart smiles.

Back at school Allison and Ash told Kris that Nurse Joy would love to take in all the eevees. She was thrilled. Convolution looked into the cauldron. "Those Soldiers are strange. They have the powers at the three lost treasures." "They have similar powers! Like they are from the same place as the lost treasures." Dr. Eito said. The next day, a girl with bright green and orange hair entered the school. "I hope this is worth it. We have a mission to do!" She said.


	4. Arc 46: A Twist of Faith and Romance

_A Twist of Faith and Romance_

Ash and Odd were running towards the school. "Oh man! We're going to be late!" Odd said. "This is the last time I'm listening to you!" Ash said. When they made it to the school, no one is insight. "She told us to be here at two but did she show? No!" Odd is furious. Then a motorcycle came in front. A male wearing a red jacket with a matching helmet is driving. Behind him is Allison wearing a yellow helmet. Ash and Odd don't know that it's her until she takes off the helmet. "Hey boys! You're late!" "Late! Who is this jackass taking you for a ride?" Ash said with anger. Allison smiled. "Jealous!" "Jealous?" Ash is red with anger. Then the male took off his helmet. "Aren't you Allison's brother's roommate?" Odd said. "And their cousin!" Jimmy said. Ash got upset. "Why did you let me think it was someone else?" "Why? Maybe because you're cute when you're worried that someone else might to try to take your place!" Allison said. Ash blushed. "Cute!" Joanne said. She is wearing a pearl dress with white heels. "Hi big brother!" " Joanne! What took you so long?" "What ever do you mean?" "I took Allison for a spin because you took forever!" "Well how is that my fault that you cause a rift in her relationship!" Jimmy growled and Odd is laughing away. "This is better than TV!" "Shut up Odd!" Everyone said. "Allison can I talk to you!" "Me?" "Joanne! They look busy, We have places to go and this bike is rented by the hour!" "Shut up. This will only take a few minutes." "Okay. I told Dawn that the boys kept me back!" "What!" Ash and Odd said with their mouths open.

Convolution looks at the cauldron. "Why were those Fairy Soldiers so strong? Why is this thing bubbling so much with them? How come the glasses boy had a different color soul stone then the eevee girl. All look the same except with the light. Why?" She looks for answers. A few shadows lurk around. "Get back to work!" She shouts. "A girl who wants love is a girl whose soul stone is right for our priestess!" She takes a yellow seed and mixes it with ice cream. "This will work!" She smiles.

"My first kiss!" Allison shouted. "Shh! I don't want Jimmy to freak out. How was your first kiss with Ash?"Joanne asked. "It was...it was.." "Unless you two never kissed. then that would make this awkward!" "We have lots of time!" Allison blushed. "Then the first one?" "It was sweet." "That's it!" "Look me and Ash don't talk about it. We want to keep that to ourselves." Joanne sighed. "That is so cute. A perfect moment made for the two of you. I want that!" "You do?" "I want my first kiss to be with someone that I care about. Not at some make out party!" "Oh! Is this what the middle schoolers were talking about!" Joanne blushed. "Yes but don't..." "I won't. It wouldn't be fair since Jimmy went to one of those!" "What!" "Do you have a boy in mind?" "Yes but all of those girl who are in a rush to do stuff are in the way!" "Does he like you?" "Yeah! But sometimes his friends are like thorns!" Joanne sit on the ground. "Sometimes I just want to kiss someone just to get it over with. " "That's not fair to you. You both like each other and you should just walk up to him and kiss him. He'll like that!" Joanne got up and hug her cousin. "Thanks!" Jimmy growled. "Hurry up!"

Dawn is getting impatient. "Where are they!" She sees Ash, Odd, and Allison walking slowly. "The ice cream melted!" She said. "Sorry! The boys..." Allison started before she was cut off. "Allison went on some motorcycle ride with some guy!" Odd shouted. "Cool! Your cousin knows how to drive fast!" "You knew!" "Yes Odd. This is what happens when you come late. He gave me a ride here. His is strong! He lifted me up onto the back and his arms..." Odd gets mad. "Why are you mad Odd?" Ash asked. "Nothing!" He said. Dawn notice that Odd acted a little jealous. "I can see why his girlfriend loves him. "Girlfriend!" Odd said. "Yes. Maria!" Ash said. "Right!" Dawn grabs Odd and pushes him to the front of the line. They meet a girl with blue and orange hair. "Hello!" She said. "Hi!" They said. She wears a red blouse with a red plaid skirt. Odd and Dawn feel a vibe from her. "Where are you from again?" Odd said. "I never did. But I'm an orphan!" "I'm sorry!" Odd said. Allison and Ash walked in. Ash wrapped his arms around her and kisses her cheek. They see the girl talking to her friends. "Hello!" "Hi. I'm Destiny Fear!" "Hey. I'm Allison. This is Ash and my best friend Dawn and this is Odd!" "Hey what am I?" Odd said. "Our friend with the world most ironic sense of humor!" Dawn said. "That's right!" Odd said with a slight gush. "I feel that I know all of you!" Destiny said. "Same here!" Ash said. Destiny picks up her ice cream and starts to eat it. "My parents were guards of this great land. they died in battle while protecting our homeland." "Horrible. Strangely we can all relate!" Dawn said. "Yes. I thought they could be saved but it got very complicated." Destiny cries a little. Allison wipes her tears. "Don't cry. They died protect their homeland and you!" "Yes they did. I live with my foster sister here at Kadic!" "Really!" Odd said. "Yes. I started three days ago. I just heard about ice cream in the Purity District." "What!" Ash said. "This area is called the Purity District. The school here is state of the art and this place believes in pure souls to make this world a biconditional." "What is that?" Dawn asked. "It means if and only if!" Allison said. "Yes. If and only if the purest souls are here, then this place will be ready!" "For!" "I don't know!" Destiny gets up. "I have to meet my foster sister. I ate her ice cream so I will have it!" "Good luck!" The four said. She looks at Ash and Odd. "By the way. You two have bodies like strong sex aggressive men!" Odd and Ash blushed. Allison and Dawn were upset. "And Dawn and Allison have two sets of breast that are like juicy apples that I could just eat!" Allison and Dawn were stunned. Destiny leaves.

Later on, the others look worried. Then Dawn walks in with bags. "My ice cream better not melt!" Yumi said. "Ice cream. We ate all the ice cream!" Odd said. Everyone gave him the death glare. "Odd. Don't joke like that!" Ash said. Allison takes out one bowl and leaves. "Hey!" Jeremy said. "This is for Joanne. She wanted salty peanut butter!" She knocks on her door and Joanne takes it. "Thank you. Come back in five minutes because I need advice from your friends." "Okay!" Five minutes later, Dawn knocks on the door. "She could be sleeping!" "No way! Eating that ice cream does the opposite!" Aelita said. When Brock jail-broke the door, they all screamed in horror. "She looks dead!" Yumi screamed. Ulrich went to a pale Joanne. "Her soul stone is gone!" "Now way! This is personal!" Allison said. Joanne's body started to move. "Kiss me!" She said. She started to chase all the boys around. "What the heck is happening?" Jeremy said. "I think when her soul stone was taken, all her deep thoughts were all scrambled. Yumi took out her wand. "Śud'dha rōka (Pure stop)!" Red flames surround Joanne and she was tied to the bed. "I think Yumi and I should stay with her while you guys find her soul stone." "Got it Ulrich!"

 _ **Heart Mystic Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Delta Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Diamond Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Square**_ _ **Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Circle**_ _ **Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Pentagon**_ _ **Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Octagon**_ _ **Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

They were off and look all over the city. They all ended up at the Purity District. The monster was brown and swirly. "This soul is mine!" "Not even!" Soldier Diamond shouted. "Octagon Coconut Storm!" Shouted Soldier Octagon. The monster drops the soul stone. It looks gray but has a pink light. "Grab it!" Princess Soldier Heart said. When Soldier Square went to grab it. He was attacked with a silver light. "Sīvara phlaiśa (Sewer Flash! Silver in Hindi, gray otherwise.)" Two figure stand over the monster and took the soul stone. One had blue and orange hair in a bun with curls and the other had brown orange hair parted on the side. "You have no business taking this!" One said. "What did you attack my friend!" Princess Soldier Heart shouted. "I told your friends yesterday. We have other fish to fry and you can't handle this!" They both wear brown tops with beading on the sides of the sleeves. The sleeves were shear and long the top only went below the breast line. Their shirt was brown and flowed in the wind. beading around the waist and the skirt went to their knees. They has pink skin and pointy ears and white bands on their forehead. "I'm Śānti Guard!" "I'm Kōra Guard!" "We're Fairy Guard and we must not be interfered with!" "What! more of us!" Soldier Pentagon shouted. "No! We have different paths then you Fairy Soldiers! You are weaker than us and much to emotional!" Śānti Guard said. "Rude!" Soldier Circle said. Kōra Guard looked at the soul stone. "This has no powers!" She trows it at Princess Soldier Heart. "Keep your Soldiers in check an we won't have to do this again!" "What!" Knight Soldier Heart exclaimed. "Apaśiṣṭa tōpa (Waste Cannon) (blue in otherwise, white in Hindi)." White light attacked the Soldiers and they Fairy guards left.

Later on, Odd challenge Ash J to a Ping Pong game. Odd should have stayed home. "One more!" "Odd! Losing six time is just sad!" Ash J said. "So now there are Fairy Guards!" Ulrich asked. "Yep and they need to attitude adjustment." Dawn said. "And I think they hate us!" Brock said. "How!" Yumi asked. "They attacked us twice and said stay out of our way or else!" Jeremy said. "Well at least Joanne can have her perfect first kiss!" Aelita said. "Blah!" Jeremy said. "Please! I heard when Aelita kissed you, you were so petrified that Odd had to throw hot chocolate at you!" Allison said. Everyone laughed but Jeremy growled. "Then another time Aelita kissed you and you jumped out of your seat and almost got for hours of detention!" Brock said. Jeremy growled louder. "Aren't the Fairy Guards below us in our Caste System?" Odd asked. "Yes right underneath Knight!" Dawn said. "Then that could be a cause for their bitterness!" Ash said. Destiny walked from the back with a Popsicle. "Small world!" "Hi Destiny!" Allison said. "Hey. You guys must be Jeremy, Ulrich, Brock, Aelita, and Yumi!" "Yes we are!" Destiny looks at Aelita and Yumi. "Nice firm chest!" She said. Yumi and Aelita blushed. "I wonder...' Odd said. "No you can't ask me out plus don't you like someone else here!" "No way. We're all friends." "Well I like you but we also have similar taste." She said. "Huh?" "I got it!" Ash said. "You're a bisexual!" "Right on the nose!" Everyone looks at her. "Always the cute ones!" The boys said. A girl with brown and red hair with jeans and a hooded yellow sweater shouted. "hey I found the Foosball!" She stopped and look. Ash, Dawn and Allison looked at her. "Leona!" Brock and Leona exchanged looks. The room got very cold.


	5. Arc 47: A DJ's Remix

_A DJ's Remix_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _First let me say that sometimes I write "Dairy". My grammar still needs help but it is way better than a few weeks ago. Second, I was just drawing pictures from the last time we were on Lyoko. Odd still looks like a cat. But his tail comes in handy when somebody has to save from from the digital sea. Apparently it is not just Aelita that William wants to throw into the digital sea. Ulrich looks more like a mature samurai. At least that's how Yumi describes him. How sweet! Yumi really looks different. She looks like a ninja. She looks way better than before. I'm not telling her that because the last thing I need right now is Yumi making more mouse jokes. God Dammit! Aelita looks like an angel. Figures that Jeremy would do that. She makes her look like the angel she is with wings too. Now only if he could... let me move on. Dawn still looks like a Gypsy but she has shear amour. Ash looks more like a ninja also. Brock has more green amour and looks like a combination of Robin Hood and Peter Pan. Interesting. Odd told me the one time Jeremy went on Lyoko, he looked like Peter Pan. I mistakenly told Dawn and she is just waiting for a chance to use it against him. I...am still in a dress. But it is much darker and I have pink gloves with the feminine sign on them. My hair is not in bun, like Yumi, and I have silver shoes. I am still not over the fact that I'm in a dress! Well going to. Some day. William really looks like the night sky. He is all black and has XANA's eye everywhere. This is going to be hell to bring him back. We have to, even if that means William and Ulrich will have to fight over Yumi's affection. She just needs to... Let me just stop. The main reason I writing is because Jeremy mention a Crash Course on using the Supercomputer and I'm not doing that. I'm a hacker that's it._

 _Allison._

Dawn takes one bite of her ice cream and looks at Brock, who is sitting quietly on the couch. "Brock!" "I'm fine!" He shouts. Brock sits there and remembers the morning before Jeremy talked to them about the crash course. Lenoa and Destiny were staring Brock down. "Hello Brock!" Leona said. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "We transferred because my parents got a job at that school in the Purity District." Brock walks away. Ulrich grabs him. "Come on! Let's go!" "Brock's a big boy!" Leona teased. "You disgusting." Aelita said. "We know what you did to Brock!" Odd said. "Wow! You already started to talk shit about me! Great!" "It's not shit if it's true!" Yumi said. Leona looks at Dawn. "I heard Kenny broke up with you. He did himself a favor. Trader!" Dawn was about to grab Leona when Allison grabs her. "She's not worth it. We only see her during Lunch, Study Hall, and Gym!" "That's too many!" Dawn said. "Let's just go!" Ash said. Destiny said something. "At least you guys won't get in our way again!" "What!" Ulrich said. Destiny and Leona left. Brock drinks his Oreo Milkshake and hears bickering. "Odd, I thought we told you to never speak about the Gymnasium again!" Jeremy said. "Why? What happen in the Gym?" Yumi asked. "Nothing!" Jeremy and Aelita said while blushing. "Hold up!" Dawn said. "How does Odd know everyone's business?" "Hey what can I say?" Odd said. "Allison can you believe this?" Allison and Ash were playing with her iPad. "Allison!" "Huh?" "Did you hear what I said?" "I'm am not getting involved with that. That is the five of them. Plus I don't want Odd yanking out and Skeletons that I might have in my closet!" "Like the night before we went to the 45th Century!" Odd said. Allison and Ash blushed. "We told you nothing happen!" Ash said. Brock get closer. "We still don't believe you. It's okay. You two don't have to be ashamed. We're all mature enough!" "Shut up!" Ash said. Everyone laughs. "Why are the Gymnasium couple and the Swimming Pool couple laughing over there with their somatic-embarrassing moments!" Allison said. Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi stopped laughing but odd was cracking up. "Let's make a deal Odd." Ash said. "Okay!" Odd said. "I'll tell you what you what to know about the night in question if you give me details about these two incidents." Odd was tackled by his four friends. He was on the floor. "We don't want to know that badly Odd!" Yumi said. "Help!" Odd said. "Anyway! Aelita I'm so glad you're opening for the Subdigitals!" Allison said. "Stop!" Aelita is blushing. "I have to practice twice a week!" "You... miss... Jeremy... being... a... get off of me!" odd said. "Not a chance!" Ulrich said. "Jeremy is an okay teacher." "Bad!" Brock said. "Not even!" Jeremy said. "Allison, why did Jeremy call it a crash course?" "Why Dawn?" "Because Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi all crashed the course big time!" These four chuckled while Yumi and Ulrich look mad. Odd is too busy being crushed to notice. "You're hurting me!" Odd said. "Keeping laughing! You're next!" Jeremy said. "I have to take a rain check!" Ash said. "He didn't say what day!" Aelita said. "Like what!" Allison said. Aelita gave a smirk. "Wednesday!" "Oh! My sister's birthday is that day and my whole family is video chatting. Too bad it was not Friday!" Jeremy gave a smirk. "Oops! She meant Friday!" Allison shakes her head. "You felt for that!" Ash said. "I blame the ice cream." Allison said. Odd chuckled. "Odd, I'll get you out of there if you tell me what went down between Aelita and Jeremy at the Gymnasium." Odd was going to open his mouth but Aelita and Jeremy throw their weight at him. "Don't even Odd!" Aelita said. "This is crazy! Brock! You said we were all mature for this!" "Wait you just admitted that it is something romantic between them." Ash said. Everyone froze. Then got mad at Odd and continued to crush him. "Ulrich. Your bony elbows hurt!" "Keep talking Odd! Ulrich said.

Convolution looks at the Cauldron. "Why are these... flies here. Every time I summon a monster, they destroy it." She hears more giggling. "Go back to work!" She sees Aelita. "This girl was there with the glasses boy. She was crying when his soul stone was taking." "Tears from one lover to another makes a strong soul stone indeed." Dr. Eito said. "Then I should take hers. It could be pink like her hair." Convolution takes out a yellow seed. "Plant it near a sound system. I heard she will open up for a great band soon!" Too bad she won't live to be there!" She laughs and leaves. Destiny and Leona look outside. "I feel like that woman is coining back!" Destiny said. "She will. I hope those Soldiers don't get in our way!" Leona said. "If they were like their past selves. They will!" Destiny thinks. "Why did you tell Brock and his friends stay away?" Leona asked. "I don't know. It felt right!" Destiny said. They hear music. "The Gym!" They look and see Aelita mixing on a system ."She's good!" Destiny feared. "She could make a good Soul Stone!" "I know!" Destiny takes out a black wand with a black rose on it. Leona takes out a gray wand with a gray rose.

 _ **Śānti Planet Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Kōra Planet Power! Advance!**_

Blue and Silver waves surround them and they transformed. They hide near the railings of the Gym. They looks like spiders at night. Convolution drops the seed. "I knew it!" Kōra Guard said. Aelita touches on of the records and it glows. Black smoke come pouring from it and Aelita screams. Everyone except Odd were walking towards the Gym to see Aelita when they heard she screaming. "Wait I see that woman as before." Yumi said. "She is not taking her Souls Stone!" Jeremy shouts. "Odd's back had to to hurt tonight!" Ulrich said.

 _ **Heart Mystic Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Delta Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Star Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Triangle Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Square**_ _ **Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Circle**_ _ **Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Pentagon**_ _ **Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Octagon**_ _ **Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

Aelita is pinned to the wall. The monster, named DJ's mix, has black and red marks all over it and she pulls out Aelita's Souls Stone. It looks light blue with pink sparkles surrounding it. "Let me see that!" Convolution said. "Not even close!" Princess Soldier Heart shouted. "Flies!" Convolution said. "Flies! That is so old!" Soldier Star said. "He's old!" DJ's mix throws records at them. They are sharp and have a burning center. Convolution looks st the Soul Stone. "This one looks different also. like the boy! Why?" Śānti Guard takes the Soul Stone. Soldier Square blocks her. "Give it back!" She attacks him again. "Sewer Flash!" He is knock off his feet. He sees Subaha licking Aelita. "Wake up!" She cries. Soldier Square gives to her. He puts his hand on her chest and it glows. She barely opens her eyes and smiles. She is able to look at the Fairy Guards. Soldier Square kisses her and her Soul Stone glows. "Now you have to give it back!" Soldier Triangle said. "Triangle Flame Vibrations!" Śānti Guard gets burned. Then out of the blue, Soldier Pentagon flies in and crushes both Fairy Guards. They drop the Souls Stone and Soldier Square puts it back in Aelita's body. "Sorry to drop in!" He said. "Perfect time for your jokes Pentagon!" Soldier Triangle said. Princess Soldier Heart takes out her new wand. "Heart Ground Breaking Electricity!" The monster was gone. "So electrify!" The magic also hits the Fairy Guards. "Hey!" They said. "Sorry! Not Sorry!" She said. They leaves. "That Soul Stone had Aqua and Music!" Śānti Guard said. "But why did it glow? What happen?" Kōra Guard said. The friends sit in the Gym. Subaha licks Aelita. "That tickles!" Staravia looks worried. "I remember those two Fairy Guards did not always get along with you guys!" "Why?" Yumi asked. "Jealousy!" Cāndanī said. She uses her forehead to summon the wands and makes them red with bronze vines around them. "Those Guards are trouble so use these to put them in check!" Everyone is stunned. Brock looks concern. "I feel like I know one of them before!" He said.


	6. Arc 48: Mission Control

_Mission Control_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is still. Very still._ _Cāndanī gave us new wands to put the fairy guards in check. What does that mean? I don't want to put anyone in check. I thought no body gave a fuck about the caste system on Planet Hearts! They did but my friends and I don't have too. I here under a tree sitting next to a diglett. I met diglett earlier in the school year. Very nice. Always comes to keep me company. I worried about Brock. Having Leona hear is messing him up. Also Brock is drawn to one of the fair guards, Kōra Guard. I feel like I knew her. Brock has a strange vibe around her. It is like we all know her._ I _need to talk to Brock. By the way, I wanted to explain to you how Jeremy is a lousy teacher. Yesterday, he gave me, Ash, Dawn, and Brock a crash course. Jeremy can talk for hours. He only made it through twenty minutes because we told him we read that book he made. When did her have time to make this book! If a kid reads because somebody is boring them to sleep, that is a huge concern. Jeremy made Ash, Dawn, and Brock try different things on with the supercomputer. Then he asked to to bring them back. Before he could, Aelita called him and asked him to go back to the school. He left. Twenty minutes when by and he never came back. What the hell man! Then XANA activated a tower and sent a specter after me. I basically acted like a scared-y cat so the specter would leave. Then I called Jeremy. He told me that there's an event at school and he couldn't leave with the others. I told him off. Leaving and never coming back is horrible. Plus Aelita called for something that she could have just brought to the factory! Understand my point. So then I told him that a specter is coming for them and he looks like a service guard. Since they can't leave, we're doom. Not really. I started to freak out because once again I had no confidence in myself to guide everyone to the activated tower. it was in the Ice sector. Ash got mad. He told me that I have to give myself credit and I was a hypocrite. I was. I'm not talking about it more. I guided everyone to the tower and was able to bring out the vehicles. There were a lot of Krabs. By the time everyone got there. The Krabs were all gone. I told Aelita that I could get her to Lyoko. Odd said that he thought that I would be on the edge. I laughed. Aelita deactivated the tower and Jeremy said that we did okay. Okay! Kid left us and we did okay. Sorry that the world stayed in one place when you went to frolic with you lady friend. Well I see Brock next to me so i should talk to him._

 _Allison._

Allison closes her book and looks at Diglett. "Diglett!" He said. "Hi!" She sees Brock sitting across from her. "Brock!" Brock looks up. "Writing in your diary again?" "Yes. Can I ask you something?" "Sure!" "What did you mean when you said that you felt like you know Kōra Guard?" Brock's eyes widen. "Well. I feel like I had a past with her. The only thing I remember form the dream was that I was hurt by a girl from a lower caste system and that she and a friend were charged with treason." "Treason!" "Yes. They didn't like how you guys stood up for me and she tried to overrule you. So she was charged with treason." "Do you think it's her?" "I don't know." Brock takes out his new wand. The red wood shines in the light. Diglett like the color. "Diglett!" "You like the color!" Brock laughs. Allison smiles. "I heard the Leona was to talk to you. Brock stops smiling. "You guys need to mind your own business." "Well it was just closure since you guys never had a proper break up." "How do you know that!" "Because the why everyone found out was so hard that you refused to talk to her and it was just over." Brock sighs. "It is. I just want to know why she is here. I think it has nothing to do with her parents. Also tell our Kadic friends what really happen between us. By the time I finish with Leona, I don't wan to talk. Just tell them." "Are you sure?" "Yes. They need to know." Brock gets up. "Bye Allison! Bye Diglett!" Brock leaves. Diglett sees its friends and leaves. "See you next time!" Allison said. She goes to find Ash.

Convolution sits next to the golden Cauldron. "That pink girl has a different one too. Why? Are they special but not related to our mission? Who are these Fairy Soldiers?" The cauldron bubbles. Each bubble revealed each Soldier but a dark face. "I see. They are not from here like us. But they sworn to protect this home away from home. But who are they really?" She looks closer but the bubbles pop and burns her gray skin. "Why it burns!" Dr. Eito walks in. "It burns because they are against us! They are from the same world as the three treasures. We also need to find the two soul stones that need redemption." "The two that need to be forgiven. With that sorrow, it would shape the thing we need." "The Rājavanśa kī jōṛī is powered by a male and female of great power and love for each other. They are for good. When our priestess takes it, her dark powers will over rule that and she will take it and rule this world with our master." "How is our priestess?" "Sleeping. School was longer today." "I hope those two... Soldier Heart Duo are not the good couple?" "We have to get rid of them but first study how these Fairy Soldiers and Fairy Guards get along?" "Why?" "It could lead to our victory." "I'll take a yellow seed and choose someone as bait to observe them, doctor." Dr. Eito leaves. "Doctor. I want to fuck you but I can't because I'm old." A voice said. "I'm weak because a bunch a teenage fairies beat me." Another said. "Boo me!" Two said. "I love you but my trainees are better." Another said. "Shut up!" The ground shakes. The whole Purity District wobbles. Brock is holding on to a tree. "What is this?" He sees Leona holding on to dear life. He helps her. "Thanks." "I need you alive so I can let you have it!"

Back at Kadic, Allison walks into Odd and Ulrich's room and sees all her friends, her brother, Moxie, and Rocky. "What is this?" "Where's Brock?" Ash J asked. "Right now, talking to Leona." Destiny walks in. "I hope your friend doesn't mess thing up with my friend." "We did not invite you in!" Ulrich said. "Free country!" Odd slams the door in her face. Destiny uses magic to open the door. "Rude!" "How did you open the door?" Jeremy asked. "with my hands. I thought you were a genius!" Jeremy showed her the finger. "Go away, this is a private conversation!" Aelita said. "Defending your man! Cute!" Dawn gets up. "You are purposely trying to start trouble." Dawn closes the door. She uses her new wand in a way so that Moxie and Rocky don't see it and magically shuts the door. Destiny can't open the door. "How did she do that! It's like she use fairy magic but Dawn is not a fairy? Over my dead body!" Destiny heads to the Purity District. As Allison tells Ash he can tell them everything, Brock and Leona talk. "Why do you want to talk?" "Because. I want to say that one, Mario and I broke up. Since I have to come here, long distance kills relationships." "One, Ash almost had to go to military school because of the Son of a Bitch Paul. They were willing to still be together despite distance. So I think your relationship was not so strong." Leona growled. "Look. I just wanted to explain why I called that day." Allison nailed that one. She knew it. "I just want to see how are you handling our break up." Brock blinked. "Why would and ex want to know how I was doing?" "Just want to make sure that you are not hung over me." Brock rolled his eyes. "I am done with you. You not lied to me. I was humiliated in front of the whole grade. Part of me was happy when Joelle dump the blood on you." Leona scream. "Cruel!" "The girls went to help you but you said no." "I hope you know that I slept with Mario before I slept with you on your birthday back in February." "I Know. He told me. The thing about it was that Valentine's day was where he was and two day later you were in his pants.A week later you were in mine. Also you wore that same underwear that I pulled off you body as I tossed you onto your bed. The same one that I saw you wearing when I caught you in the bushes. I was upset but after talking to you right know, I know that you never respected me. I always like a pretty face but I would never let her in until I see the inside. I didn't dig enough in you and I was a fool. I feel free after this." Brock gets up. He kisses Leona and she blushes. "This is a good bye kiss. You have no power over me anymore." Brock leaves that table. He walks down the street. Leona is stunned. Destiny walks to her. "Brock is a fool. He is not over me." "What!" Destiny said. "He kissed my lips. That kiss still have a spark. I have to focus on our mission!" "Yes. We need the three treasures' powers to awake the Rājavanśa kī jōṛī and complete our mission." Destiny hears something. Brock hears a cry. His medallion glows and points to yellow creature. It is a mass of matter. Brock, Destiny, and Leona transform.

 _ **Octagon Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Śānti Planet Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Kōra Planet Power! Advance!**_

They all meet face to face. Kōra Guard and Soldier Octagon had a strange vibe between them. Back at school, Ash finishes telling everyone what really happen between Leona and Brock. "She said after Team Rocket kidnapped us!" Dawn said. "She lied to spare his feeling s but Mario was man enough to tell the truth. Brock told me the next day before graduation." Yumi makes a gross face. "And you let him be lone with that bitch!" "Yumi!" Ulrich said. "I agree!" Moxie said. Moxie wears a pink top with lace around it with skinny jeans and black boots with short heels. "She will just manipulate Brock's feelings." "We have to let Brock deal with this! We don't know how he feel and we have to respect his wishes!" Jeremy said. Ash J look worried. "Why did he snap with the pink lace underwear?" "You saw her underwear?" Rocky said. He is wearing a red jeans jacket with a brown shirt and black jeans with red converses. "She was doing it in the bushes. People saw things." Ash said. "It had something to do with his birthday." Dawn said. Allison gets a call. Moxie gets up. "Well, if you need someone to beat a bitch down, I'll be on call." Moxie leaves. Rocky gets call from his mother and leaves. "Well since they left, Fairy related trouble in the Purity District." Allison said. "why does everything lead there?" Odd said. Meanwhile, Soldier Octagon attacks the blob. "Octagon Coconut Smash!" The blob went to pieces. Kōra Guard attacked. "Waste Cannon!" The blob came back. "You caused it to reform!" Soldier Octagon shouted. "Shut up!" Kōra Guard said. Śānti Guard attacks. "Sewer Flash!" The monster is still there. Soldier Octagon uses his red wand and waved it. The Fairy guards were forced to bow down. Kōra Guard tried to resist. "Stop! If you do, we might get hit!" Santi Guard shouted. Kora Guard did not care. The Fairy Soldiers arrived and Unity Keeper placed the two in a bubble. "Unbreakable Bubble!" Princess Soldier Heart defeats the monster. "Heart Groundbreaking Electricity!" The blob was gone but no seed. "Strange!" Soldier Star said. The Fairy Guards broke the bubble and were enraged. "If you stand in our way again, we will destroy you all!" They said. "What about the princess?" Soldier Triangle said. "All she does is fuck her knight boyfriend. We don't care about her!" Princess Soldier Heart get angry. She uses one of her diamonds in her bun and strikes them. "Add insult to injury. Your ability caste spell is suspended for one day!" Black dust surrounded them and they were upset. "You think a little punishment will stop us, your Royal Bitching-ness!" They attack the Soldiers and leaves. Princess Soldier Heart is steamed but Knight Soldier Heart calms her down. "They won't get away with that!" "How dare they insult our princess!" Soldier Pentagon said. Soldier Octagon sighs. "I think one of them is rotten to the core."

At school Brock explains to them the story surrounding the lace underwear. Everybody is upset but Brock explain that after talking to her, he is in a better place. Plus he admits that he will always care about her but she can't repair any trust because it will be like an attempt to fix a broken mirror. Two days later, a boy wearing a yellow polo shirt and brown jeans enters the school grounds. He has brown hair. "I understand Convolution, I have to see if the target has the same kind of Soul Stone as the pink girl and glasses boy." "I hope so. I want to know if it could be that group of friends." The boy looks at the picture of Odd. "Kenny, this is very important. He could be one of the three Soul Stone Powers or just as special as his friends." "I understand." Kenny looks at the school. "Here's to doing this for Convolution and to see Dawn!" He said.


	7. Arc 49: Circle Revenge

_Circle's Revenge_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Yesterday Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd checked out the Replica for the first time. The Skid only had 5 seats but it was fun watching from the supercomputer with Jeremy. Also Aelita and Odd were at war! Odd decided to play video games until 5 in the morning so he asked Aelita to cover for him. I would have dragged Odd out of bed. I do that to Dawn at least twice a week. Jim got hurt in class and when he went to the nurse, Odd was not there. Odd was supposed to be sick but that lie backed fired. So Odd and Aelita blamed each other for them getting into trouble. Also Dawn told me that when Brock offered to teach Aelita and Jeremy self defense, let's face it; Jeremy needs this more! Odd got in the way and he and Aelita almost killed each other. Anyway, the replica has one sector, the Forest. Aelita and Odd were able to work out their difference since Nicholas and Herve followed them to the factory. They decided to work together to get rid of them. Their plan left Jeremy very...very... well I don't have a word for this but Aelita decided that if those two saw them kiss and pretend to argue later, everything would be fine. Aelita told me that Odd kissed her on the nose. Dawn did not like that but she can't let anyone know that. What a night. Well students from the Infinity Academy are coming to visit today. That is the school in the Purity District. That place is weird. I hope nobody from that school are related to these Soul Stone snatchers._

 _Allison_

The friends all mingle in the courtyard. Dawn holds a picture of her and Kenny. "Does anyone have a lighter?" She asked. "I do! Why?" Yumi said with hesitation. "I just need to burn this picture." The picture has Dawn wearing a dark blue dress and Kenny wearing a blue suit. "Is that prom?" Aelita asked. "No. He claimed he couldn't go to prom. This is the first picture we took as a couple, today last year. I want to get rid of it." Yumi hands Dawn the lighter. "I have to do it later. Not on school grounds." Dawn looks at the picture. Odd holds her hand. "You do what you want. If you want to rid yourself of a loveless relationship, burn it." He smiled. Dawn slightly blushed. Dawn puts the picture in her bag. "I see you still think about me!" A voice said. Dawn looks up and freezes. "Ken-Ken..." Kenny smiles at Dawn. Allison steps into action. "Look at the time! We have class!" Allison grabs Dawn and she, Ash, and Brock dragged dawn to class. The others looked at Kenny with disgust. "You're the jerk that almost caused all of us to not be friends!" Aelita said. "Excuse me!" Kenny snapped. "You broke up with her over the phone. Just dragging her along for the summer and cause her to cause trouble for us!" Jeremy said. "You're kidding me right. You're just saying that just because you are all Dawn's friends." "No! You have some nerve of coming here and acting like 'Oh you miss me' garbage!" Yumi said. "Are you two going to say something!" Ulrich and Odd glared at Kenny. "Leave her alone!" Ulrich shouted. They left. Kenny grabs Odd. Kenny feels strong warm energy from Odd. Odd feels a cold vibe from Kenny. Odd brushes him off and runs to his friends.

An hour later, Leona and Destiny see Kenny. "Kenny!" Leona shouted. "Leona!" Kenny and Leona hug. "What are you doing here?" "My school is visiting." "Are you still mad at me with the whole Brock thing?" "No. That is between you and Brock." "Good." "I just want to talk to Dawn." "Good luck!" Destiny looks at Kenny's bag. It has a strange symbol on it. "What is that?" "It is the math symbol for because." Destiny looks at him. "Well I have to go see her." Kenny leaves. "Kenny works for Convolution." "How?" "That symbol on his bag is the same one as the monsters." Leona looks at the bag. "Whoa! Then Dawn needs to be careful. And we have to get her soul stone before Convolution does." Kenny waits outside the class and sees Dawn. He grabs her. "Get off." Her friends surround her. "What is this? The wolf pack!" "Hey! Get your own name!" Allison said. Dawn looks at Kenny and feels like crawling under a rock. "How's Siberia?" Ash said. "I don't go to school there." "Interesting!" Brock said. "Do you know what your friends did to me!" "Yes!" Dawn spoke. "They told me. I'm not mad at them. I told Brock to face Leona and I have to face you." "So what does that mean?" "It means this conversation needs to end. I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to hear any shit that you have to say!" Kenny is surprise. "Such language." "Please! Give me a break!" Jeremy and Ulrich notice a symbol on Kenny bag. Dawn walks up to Kenny. She tells him something in his ears. He tries to kiss her but she smacks him. "I don't want a good bye kiss." "Why not!" "Because somebody else kisses me and I don't want your lips to ruining that feel I got from him." All of her friends looked around at each other. Odd looks at Dawn and feels a warm and sicken feeling in his stomach. Then he smiles at her. She smiles at him. Kenny get mad. "Is it one of your male friends over here?" Brock cut the conversation short. "We have another class!" They left. "Who did Dawn kiss?" Yumi asked Aelita. "I don't know but Allison would know." She said.

The afternoon was still and Odd was running towards the dorms. "I hate getting detention!" he said. He runs into Kenny. "I really need to talk to Dawn." "Go fuck your self! She does not want to talk to you!" "What is with you!" "I don't like it when one of my friends is hurt like that. Dawn was really in bad place but she is finally free of the pain she felt and I don't want you to mess with her emotions." Kenny looks at odd's eyes. His eyes are not eyes of a friend protecting another. His eyes show someone protect a person close to their heart. A person that you care about deeply. "Oh my gosh! Are you dating Dawn?" Odd laughed. "No! We're friends!" "But you care about her?" "No... I... I..." Odd can't lie about that for a reason. "You can't even lie about it. You like her!" "Shut up! She does not want to be with you!" "Bet she doesn't like you back!" Odd runs to the dorms while Kenny follows. "Since dawn refuses to leave her room, we have to meet here." Jeremy said. Dawn sits next to Allison and rests her head in her lap. "This day!" She said. "Where's Odd?" Yumi asked. "Detention!" Ash said. "That was 15 minutes ago!" Ulrich said. There was a knock. Allison opens it. "What is this?" Kenny and Odd are both at the door. "Odd, did you forget!" Jeremy said. "Allison, can you tell Jeremy that life can't go on with Kenny here!" "Dawn, you're ex-boyfriend has got to go." Jeremy said. "Tell me about it" Dawn said. Allison closes the door behind her. "What is it? Odd we have a meeting about you know what!" "Can you tell Dawn that she needs to get rid of her banana bread hair shaped dimwit of an ex-boyfriend now!" "And you can tell Dawn that I want her back." Kenny's words shocked both Allison and Odd. "Tell her to meet me in the woods if she has an answer!" Kenny leaves. Odd looks down. "What's wrong?" "Nothing!" Odd said. Allison goes to Dawn. "Odd said to get rid of your banana bread hair shaped dimwit of an ex-boyfriend now." Everybody laughs. "I guess Kenny got on Odd's nerves." Dawn said. "And Kenny wants you back!" Dawn jumps out of bed and grabs Odd. "Where are you going?" Yumi asked. "I need to put Kenny in his place. Plus Odd is right here so he could be my body guard if things get violent." They leave. Ulrich still thinks about the symbol and draws it. "I saw that on Kenny's bag!" Jeremy said. "That is the math symbol for because." Aelita said. "But that also is the symbol all of Convolution's monsters have!" Brock said. "No! He doesn't!" Ash said. they all get up but the cats stop them. "If you all follow, then Kenny would know who you all are, putting Dawn and Odd in great danger. If they need help. They will just use their watches." Staravia said. Cāndanī snuggles near Allison. "She will be fine!" She said.

Dawn and Odd went to the woods. Kenny was there with a rose. "Kenny I don't want you back." "What!" "I don't want you back. I don't like you. i don't have feelings for you. I have others things to deal with than a loveless relationship." "And I bet I know who said that." Odd does a raspberry and grabs the rose to throw it on the ground. But the rose glows and thorns start to pierce Odd. "Ow!" Dawn tries to remove the thorns. Kenny laughs. "It won't work." The rose grows into a breast with three round breast all with the because symbol on them. The monster is green with rose petals on them. "You're part of them!" Dawn screams. Kenny laughs louder. The monster grabs Dawn. "You are not the prize!" She throws Dawn against the trees and vines tie her there. "Dawn!" Odd screams but the monster grabs him. "It's you Soul Stone I want! I knew you were getting defensive for Dawn so I used that against you!" Kenny said. The monster looks at Odd and grabs his chest. "Stop Kenny! You don't have to do this!" Dawn cries. Tears flow from this horror of seeing her friend in danger and she can't do anything about this. Kōra Guard and Śānti Guard looks on in horror. "No way that Kenny is part of this. I can't see this." Kōra Guard said. "I know but we have to see if Odd has one. He could. It would be very interesting. I hate seeing Dawn in this pain." Śānti Guard said. The monster grabs Odd's chest and takes the soul stone and throws his lifeless body to the ground. Dawn cries and her tears landed on her watch and it glows. Odd's watch glows in distress. When the others sense this, they rush to their friends' aid. Kenny looks at the Soul Stone. It is purple with purple mist around it. "It looks bright." "Yes it does!" Convolution said. "Give it back!" Dawn said. "Aw! Kenny was just using you to get your friend." Convolution said. "What!" "I knew based on what I saw that Odd grab the rose and take the bait." Kenny said. Dawn feels played. She looks at Odd's still pale body. The Fairy Guards took the soul stone and blasted Kenny and Convolution away. They look at it. "Please give it back!" Dawn shouts. "Shut up human!" Śānti Guard said. "Humanity and Serenity!"Kōra Guard said. Dawn gets mad and breaks the vines and transforms. The Fairy guards get hit with the power and are knocked down. Odd's soul stone is safe with Soldier Triangle, who and the other came just in time.

 ** _Circle Crystalline Power! Advance!_**

Soldier Circle's body glows and her circle mark is showing. Her staff appears and she looks upset. "Is this like when Princess Soldier Heart turned into Princess Alicinda?" Soldier Diamond asked. "No!" Subaha said. "This one is very sensitive to her. She'll be fine." Soldier Circle looks at the monster and destroys it. "Circle Rings of Friendship!" Bright orange light attacks the monster and it is gone. All that is left is a broken yellow seed. Soldier Circle calms down. Kenny and Convolution run in fear. "The soldier is strong. You said that they can't do that!" Kenny said. "I know. There are more to them then meets the eye!" Soldier Circle returns to her friends. "That was strange." She sees Odd's Soul Stone and Soldier Triangle hands it to her. "You should put it back. You had to see it being taken away." She does. Odd opens his eyes and sees his friends, de-transformed and smiles at them, especially Dawn. At the bridge. Dawn takes out the picture and lit the lighter. "Are you sure?" Brock said. "Yes. After that. I need to burn this." Dawn lights the picture and watches as it flies into the air. "What did you tell Kenny in his ears?" Odd asked. "That somebody else has my heart. In a way that he never did." She smiles. Odd blushes before his friends grab Dawn. "That's right!" Ulrich said. "We filled the void he left you!" Yumi said. They all hug her. Dawn laughs a little. Odd smiles and hugs her too. dawn's friends surround her as the picture burns in the night sky, leaving only ashes of what Dawn meant to Kenny, nothing.


	8. Arc 50: Reach for the Stars

_Reach for the Stars_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The past few days have been stressful. One day Jeremy decided to ask Jim to train us because he thought we needed to get into shape in order to be a match to XANA. The joke was on him. Jim made him do it too. The pain but I have to admit, Jeremy can totally stand up to a wild boar that XANA sent after us. The next day or two, XANA blasted a comet and sent a huge piece at the factory. Aelita was able to outsmart XANA and foiled that evil plot. Now we are going to a lake in the forest. The animals and Pokemon. Great. Yumi is missing all the fun because she is in a different grade...Who am I kidding. Between Jim acting like a Sargent and Ms. Hertz making this trip boring as possible...plus I am writing about this because XANA made a_ _electricity-blasting sludge that shocks the daylight out of anyone that touches it. So this is after a return to the past. So I am writing on the bus before we leave. I tend to get sick if Iread or write in a moving vehicle._

 _Allison._

"Well I kind want to spend time with... Aelita..." Jeremy said while he and Aelita blushed. "Oh. I get it Einstein!" Ulrich said. "How cute!" Dawn said. Jeremy and Aelita sit across from Ulrich and Odd. Dawn and Brock sit behind Jeremy and Aelita. Allison and Ash sit behind Ulrich and Odd. Allison rests her head on Ash's chest. "Tired?" Ash asked. "Maybe? What are you going to do about it?" Allison asked. Ash lifts out her chin and kisses her hard. "Are you guys going to do that the whole weekend?" Brock asked. "Sure!" Allison said sarcastically. "We would love to get caught by GI-Joe Jim or by Ms. Hertz." Ash said. "Sneaking around huh?" Odd said. "I would love to bust the two of you! You guys make me sick!" Leona said. She is sitting next to Destiny and behind Ash and Allison. "Mind your own business!" Allison said. "Did we interrupt your make out session mouse!" Destiny said. "Don't you dare call me that!" "Are you going to defend your friend?, Dee-Dee!" Leona shouted. "Fuck you!" Dawn shouted back. "Dee-Dee?" Aelita question. "Small story. Leona is just being a bitch!" Dawn said. "Boo hoo!" Destiny said. "I hope you don't cry if there are Pluses and Minums out there!" Dawn unbuckle her seat belt. Brock grabbed her. "You stay here!" "I am not afraid of them anymore!" Dawn said. "We'll see!" Leona said. "You know what. You can just screw someone over! You like fucking in bushes. Just like you fuck Mario on our Eightieth grade trip!" Brock said. Everyone was silent. Leona just puts headphones in her ears and pouts. Moxie and Ash J, who were sitting behind Dawn and Brock, broke the silence. "Wow! I was going to jump in but Brock you nailed it!" Moxie said. "Thanks. Where's Rocky?" "Remember! Rocky only past science, so he is at the academy with nothing to do!" Ash J said.

Yumi plays catch with Kiwi before last exam when the cats came to her. "Bored?" Subaha asked. "A little!" Yumi said. Kiwi pushes the ball in front of Staravia. He uses magic to throw the ball far away and Kiwi chases after it. Cāndanī notice strange magical vibes around Yumi. "Anything wrong?" Yumi asked. "Nothing!" Cāndanī said. "Just keep an eye of things. We might get a surprise from Convolution!" "What about the others?" "Worry not! We made sure if anything, the others can come right over!" Subaha said. Convolution was looking into the golden cauldron and looking at the bubbles of the Fairy Soldiers. "Why? Who are they? Are they related to those kids?" She sees yellow bubbles of Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Allison, Ash, Dawn, and Brock. "The first three have special soul stones. Do their friends also? I don't get it!" Dr. Eito walked in. "Relax. Those children must be part of the sacred few that will hold the key of our Priestess awaken." "The ones with the treasures." "No. There are nine Soul Stones that are pure and have hidden talents. Those children must have them but we need to check all of them one by one to be sure." 'They could be the Fairy Soldiers! Some of their clothes are the same color as the Soul Stones!" "True. If that is the case, we have to be careful. We stole all of these minerals to make out Soul Suckers from Planet Star and Planet Triangle in a unknown part of the Universe. They could be part of that as well." Convolution gets up and kisses the doctor. "I will find out for you. But first, we need to find the three soul stones with the treasures to awaken our Priestess." She grabs a yellow seed and leaves. "To the lake!" She said.

There was a bubble. Neo Queen Dauphine speaks to Leona, her family, and Destiny. "You have to find the holder of our lost treasures and bring them safe to your princess. " But why?" Leona's mother, Jasmine asked. "Because, your daughter and new foster daughter have to redeem themselves. All have been forgiven but their actions still give them a huge mark against them." Leona's eyes fill with tears. She was just given all of this memory that she did not have before and now she has to prove herself. "But what if we fail?" Destiny asked. "You won't. You will meet the descendants of my court and will work together. The faith of our world depends on it." The bubbles pops. Leona's father, Aito, looks at Leona and Destiny. "You don't need those brats." "We don't. They have everything and they're spoiled!" Destiny said. "We could do better than them. We don't need their help!" Leona said.

Leona sits by her tent and looks at the clouds. "A fluffy cupcake!" Destiny walks by. "This is so boring. I don't want to learn." "I know right." They see the others talking and Destiny decides to mess with the girls. "I should tickle their fancy." "Go for it." Leona said. Dawn shows off her and Allison's tent. "As you can see Aelita, solar power lamp from the sun, pink and coral everywhere." "How did you do that?" Aelita asked. "It's call glamping! Don't ask." Allison said. "I could do yours." Dawn said. "Sure!" The boys walked by. "Come on ladies!" Jeremy said. "We were all assign to find firewood. " Brock said. "Fine. I will do this later!" Dawn said. Destiny walked over and kissed Dawn, Allison, and Aelita on the lips. The girls were stunned and the boys were shocked. "I have a soft spot for you three. Too bad Yumi is not here. I would enjoy her too.' Destiny leaves. Leona laughs. "Wow!" "I know! But I wasn't lying. I do have an attraction to them. But also Soldiers Star, Circle, Diamond, and Princess Soldier Heart." "Well you should kiss Soldier Star next." "I will. Just to shake things up so those Fairy Bratz won't get in our way." "You said it." The boys shook the girls to wake them up. "What the hell was that!" Jeremy said. "Huh!" Aelita said in a daze.

Later on, Brock decide to cook something in the woods, since Jim misplaced the food. He made soup, and sandwiches, and Rice balls. "This brings us back to our Sinnoh days." Dawn said. "It does!" Ash said falling on his back from stuffing his face. "Wow. Did you cook all the time?" Allison asked. "Yes. What about you?" Brock asked. Allison thinks. "I know my friend Ian was no cook. So it was between me and my other friend, Lily. She grow up with her father being an Iron chef." "What!" Dawn said. "Yep. She wanted to explore all she could before her father forced her to train with him. She and her Sneasel were a pair." "I remember back at the Heroes' Summit..." Ash started before Dawn cut him off. "Don't said that word. I still have nightmares of Team Rocket from last year." "I know me too." Brock said. "The pain." Allison said. "As I was saying. I remember Ian and his Skarmory were tough to beat." Ash said. "But you did." Allison said. Allison kisses him and Ash blushes. She grabs rice ball and lies down to eat it when she sees Odd's face very close to hers. "Odd!" Allison jumps up. Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and Ulrich were all looking at their friends' feast with hungry and angry eyes. "Nice to see you finally came." Brock said. "What do you mean? How could you do this to me?" Odd said holding his stomach. "Didn't you get a note saying come this way?" Ash said. "I found something that said: follow the yellow brick road." Ulrich said. "Dawn!" Allison said. "Sorry, I was thinking about the wizard of Oz when I made the spell." Odd quickly drab a bowl and started eating. "Odd! You are going to choke!" Ash said. "Please. You ate just like him a while ago." Allison said. Everybody laughed. Ash grabbed Allison and rub his face on hers.

That night, under the stars, while everyone was sleeping in their tents, our heroes were telling ghost stories. Well not all of them. "I can't believe Allison fell asleep." Odd said. "Leave her. The nice night time breeze is putting me to sleep." Aelita said. She rest her head on her pillow. Jeremy strokes her hair. Odd tries to take Allison bear but Ash J stops him. "I you try, I can't promise you that you will have two hands." "Try me." Odd touches the ear and Allison bites him in her sleep. She opens her eyes. "Monsieur Della Robbia! What were you thinking?" Allison said. "Ow!" Odd said. Everybody laughed. Then Jim came by so everyone pretended to sleep. Then Ms. Hertz wakes up and orders Jim to go to sleep. Moxie and Jeremy laugh and Ms. Hertz tries to find the laughter. Then she grabs her flashlight and it turns red and into a Souls Sucker. "Lights all around. You will enter the light and give up your Soul Stone." Ms. Hertz screams and Jim tries to save her but Lights throws him into the lake. When Lights takes her Soul Stone, Soldier Octagon attacks her. "Octagon Coconut Storm!" She drops the Souls Stone. Soldier Diamond tries to freeze Lights. "Diamond Sound Waves!" Waves of water mixed with the lake and froze Lights. Unity Keeper grabs the Soul Stone from Ms. Hertz but Śānti Guard stole it. "Quick Kōra Guard!" "Sewer Flash!"Kōra Guard shouted. Unity Keeper attacks back. "United Pulse!" White light attacked both Fairy Guards. "The stones look gray like before."Kōra Guard said. "Just like the girl. But why not Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy's."Śānti Guard shouted. Soldiers Square, Diamond, and Pentagon were shocked by that. "You know the names of the pats victims." "Soldier Square said. Śānti Guard caught her tongue. "We heard their friends call their names. " "Why are you taking all pf these soul stones?" Princess Soldier Heart asked. "We have to redeem ourselves to you spineless mother of yours." Śānti Guard shouted. Princess Soldier Heart got angry. Everybody grabbed her. "Don't do anything crazy!" Soldier Circle said. "How dare you talk about our mother, Your Queen like that!" Unity Keeper shouted. "Is she here? Nope!"Kōra Guard said. Unity Keeper got angry but Knight Soldier Heart grabbed him. "Relax." He said. The monster unfroze and grabbed each of them by the neck. "Die and see the light!" Lights said. "This is your fault!" Unity Keeper said. "Fuck... You!" Both Fairy Guards said. "Stop! We need to get out!" Soldier Pentagon said. Then a flash of flames burns through Lights's arms. "Star Blossom Storm!" "Soldier Star!" Soldier Triangle said. Soldier Star and the cats came through a worm hole and burned the monster. She used her staff and engulfed the monster. "This is for choking my friends!" The monster was stuck. "My turn. Heart Groundbreaking Electricity!" The monster is gone. Everyone hugged Soldier Star. "You guys can't survive one night without me!" "Funny!" They said. The Fairy Guards look on in disgust. "Gross!" Kōra Guard said. " I said your life." Soldier Star said. "What ever!" Śānti Guard said. "We have to reach for the stars and get pass your bratz!" They left.

After the trip, there are only a few days left of October. Yes! Staravia notice the both Ulrich and Yumi were glowing. "How was the rest of your trip?" Yumi asked. "Boring!" Odd said. "Really?" "Yes. Sissi got Poison Ivy rash because she was spying on Ulrich and since Jim took so long to find the food, some students got food poison." Jeremy said. "Ouch!" Yumi said. Then a bright light came from the sky. Two red lights fell from the sky and knocked Yumi and Ulrich on the ground. "Ouch!" They said. Staravia, Subaha, and Cāndanī all saw what the red lights were. "The Inferno Balls!" They shout. Everyone, including Yumi and Ulrich were confused.


	9. Arc 51:The Choice Between Life and Death

_The Choice Between Life and Death_

Yumi and Ulrich were on the floor holding their heads. "Ouch!" They said. Odd looks down and sees two shiny red crystal balls on the ground. "What are these?" He asked. "The Inferno Balls!" Staravia shouted. "What?" Yumi said as she rubs her head. "The Inferno Crystal Balls!" Subaha said. "These allow you and Ulrich to see into the future, understand difficult outcomes, and many more!" Cāndanī said. "Well your future can hurt you!" Jeremy said as everyone laughed. "Ha, ha!" Yumi said. Ulrich and Yumi picked up the crystal balls. They instantly got a strange vision. _The world is dark The sky is red. Everyone is turned to stone. Fairies are placed into bubbles. Yumi and Ulrich and standing on a pile of bodies as they come face to face with a strange woman. She wears dark blue and has a sharp sword with cures at the end. Her eyes are dark purple and her hair has rattle snakes at the end. She laughs as she attacks Yumi and Ulrich._ Yumi and Ulrich dropped the balls. "Are you guys okay?" Allison asked. "Yes! The sun got into our eyes from the reflection." Ulrich said. They brought it but Yumi and Ulrich just lied to their friends because they don't want to brother them.

Convolution looks at the bubbles of the Fairy Soldiers. "Who are these heroes?" She looks at the pictures of the group. "These two." She looks at Yumi and Ulrich. "These are my next victims." "Remember, we also need to find out who are the two lost souls who need redemption." Dr. Eito said. "Then how about Adam Belrose. He is a disgrace pianist that was just given a second chance at a high school social event." "Perfect!" Convolution takes out a stone. "This will get these two at the event. I'll invite the whole school and make sure that these two are there. All of there friends have something to do with out mission. I need to be certain." Convolution leaves. One of the voices sees the bubbles move. They quickly show who are the Fairy Soldiers and then change back. "Silly Convolution! She will never complete her mission so I will have to get rid of her!" The voice said.

A few days later Allison and Dawn were talking outside. The wind and warm feelings makes Allison full of life. "I can't believe that it is November!" Allison said. "November 2nd." Dawn said. "Things have been crazy! Halloween was frightful!" "Yeah! XANA can do that to us! Plus Yumi can't catch a break the past few days." "I know. First her brother takes her diary and loses it. Then she gets lost in the network." "But we were able to find her. And Ulrich found her diary and gave it back to her and let Hiroki take the credit." "Cute!" "But then he forgets her birthday and that cause tension." "Ouch! Didn't Odd fix that!" "Yep. He was able to buy a gift for her. Then had to exchange it because he gave Ulrich the wrong one." "Well at least they made up." "Plus Jeremy was able to get Aelita and Odd to the real world and locate the Supercomputer to the replika." Dawn pauses. "What when did this happen?" "You should have been paying attention instead of playing Episode!" "But I was close in dating a rock star!" "Which you named Odd!" "Shh." Dawn blushed a little. The others arrived just as Sissi throws herself at the group.

"Guess who is going to be a princess for the night?" Sissi shouted. "Please let it be Satan!" Odd said. Everybody laughed. "Fuck it Odd!" Sissi said. Allison and Aelita both grab the flyer from Sissi and read it. "This says that our school is one out of six schools to get invited to an all high school classical event." Aelita said. "Where did you get that you are going to be a princess?" Allison asked. "Well since all the principals are getting honored, my daddy is going to be treated like a king." "So that makes us unfortunate souls at this event." Ulrich said. "Or that makes you my prince, if you want?" Sissi tries to grab Ulrich but he moves out the way and Sissi falls to the ground. "If I were a real princess, I will have all of you exiled." Sissi leaves. "Is this what Gustave was talking about?" Ash asked. "What do you mean?" Jeremy asked. "We have to go or we will get extra homework." "What!" Jeremy said. "We get credit for going so why not?" "Because I have a lot of work to do." "Jeremy you can take a break. And besides you get to listen to one of the best pianist." Aelita said. "You mean watch him redeem himself." Odd said. "Who?" Yumi asked. "Adam Belrose." "Who is that?" "A pianist that was outcast by the entire society." "For what?" "I don't know!" "I do!" Ash said. " Ash. You know it's a misdemeanor to say what he did out loud." Allison said. "It's that bad?" Jeremy said. "Yes. It was a few years ago. My family and I were there but my siblings and I were too young to understand. So my mom explained it later on." Brock gets an idea. "Remember what the Fairy Guards said?" "Yes that they are looking for the three souls that have the lost treasures." Yumi said. "But also they are looking for two souls that need redemption." "Do you think that Adam Belrose could be one of the souls?" Aelita asked. "It could be. If what he did was so bad that he was an outcast for years. Then why not?" Dawn said. Allison gets up. "Then that means the Fairy Guards will be there waiting for him as well." "And we need to be ready." Jeremy said. Then out of the blue, Jeremy's laptop beeps.

Yumi gets ready for the night when her mother walks up to her. "You look so grown up." Akiko said. "Mom stop!" Yumi said while blushing. "Yumi, your boyfriend's here." Hiroki said. "Shut up!" Yumi said. Yumi is wearing a peach color skater dress. Ulrich is wearing a dark suit with a peach color shirt. "Cute." Akiko said. "You're matching." Ulrich blushed. "Bye mom! We all have to walk there." Yumi said. The others were all outside waiting. Hiroki shouts from the window. "Bye sis! Bye Ō Ani!" Yumi blushed. "What does that mean?" Ulrich asked. "Friend. Just friend." Yumi said. "It means big brother." Allison told Odd. "Interesting." He said. The place was the same place as the ball weeks ago. The hall was full of students from six different school. The students seem to be very...rude. "My school is full of fresh fruit and the best teachers from miles around." "My school is very expenses. The best students come here." "Everyone is really snobby!" Dawn said. "I know. I can't stand it." Aelita said. Then after a while, some of the Kadic students start to act very light headed. "My head hurts." Jeremy said. "I know right. I feel so loopy." Allison said. She drinks some water. "Awe the Kadic kids can't handle crisps liquor!" A students said. "What!" Odd said. "Did Belrose made another taboo? This is all the finest liquor in the word." "You all must not drink. What kind of boarding school do you all go to? Drinking is all we do." Another students said. " Great. We're drunk." Ash said as he sits down. He sees Leona and Destiny talking. "I have to play in front of everyone." Destiny said. "Worry not. You'll be fine." Leona said. "Thanks. You're a great sister." She kisses her on the cheek. Destiny gets up. "I almost forgot to mess with Yumi." She walks over and sees Yumi and Ulrich holding their heads. "Whoa this is too much. What kind of place give teenagers hard liquor?" Yumi said. "The place where annoying people like you are." Destiny said. She kisses Yumi and leaves her stunned. "Was she drunk?" Ulrich asked. "No. Remember she kissed Allison, Dawn, and Aelita on the trip." Odd said. "Huh?" Yumi asked. The lights went out. Destiny is wearing a silver sparkling skater dress. She places, "La Mer" on the Violin. The music plays all around the room. Then Adam Belrose plays along. The way he plays erases all the bad things he has done. Then an explosion appeared. Students scattered. Convolution screamed and let out a red soldier with the because symbol on her leg. "I knew it." Brock said. Destiny and Leona sneak away to transform. The others do the same. But get stopped by Convolution. "Not so fast, Yumi and Ulrich!"

"What!" They said. "I want to see into your souls as well." Convolution shouted. The red soldier takes the soul stone of Adam Belrose. It is gray. The Fairy Guards took it. Before the others transformed, they see Yumi and Ulrich in trouble. "Hey ugly!" Jeremy shouted. "Leave them alone!" Odd said. They all attacked her but she moved her hands and pushed them out the way. Then she lets them watch as she grabs Yumi and Ulrich. Yumi kicks her in the face but Convolution's face splits into two. Yumi and Ulrich are horrified. "I'm the result of two functions put together." Her face is back to normal. She lifts Ulrich and Yumi up. She grabs their chest and throws them across the hall. Leaving their lifeless bodies on the ground. She looks at their soul stones. "Red and green. Perfect. I wonder why?" "No!" Allison shouts. They get up. "We have to save our friends first. " Ash said.

 ** _Heart Mystic Power! Advance!_**

 _ **Heart Delta Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Diamond Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Square Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Circle Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Pentagon Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Octagon Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

"Give them back!" Princess Soldier Heart shouted. "Why should I?" Convolution asked. "Because their our friends!" Soldier Pentagon shouts. "Boring! I need to see why these Soul Stones are these colors while that man's own is gray." Unity Keeper grabs the Soul Stone of Adam Belrose. "Give them back!" "No!" The red soldier grabs the Soldiers and throws them against the wall. Ulrich and Yumi barely open their eyes and see their friends in turmoil. They are dying and helpless. They are able to hold hands and smile at each other. "Don't give up!" They said. "We can't give up!" Unity Keeper said. "And we won't" Knight Soldier Heart said. "Heart Electromagnetically Revolution!" Blue lighting cracks the monster to pieces. Convolution is stunned and is attacked by Santi Guard. "Waste Cannon!" Convolution was a tossed salad. She drops the Soul Stones and Kora Guard grabs them. "Give them back!" Soldier Diamond shouts. "We told you. You don't understand. We need to find the right ones." But Santi Guard looks at them. "Inferno and War! Inferno and Spirits!" "What does that mean?" Kora Guard asked. "Not them either but why are those kids getting all the unique ones?" "What are they doing?" Soldier Diamond asks. "They can tell what Yumi and Ulrich represent." Soldier Square said. "We need to study them. It's for the greater good." "Greater good! Kora Guard." Unity keeper shouts. "How could you let them die! That is not for the greater good!" Soldier Pentagon shouts. "Great heroes need to make great sacrifices!" Santi Guard said. "Please! Their Soul Stones were talking form them by one monster and two more will try to experiment on them. What sacrifice?" Soldier Circle said. The Fairy are about to leave. "Look at their eyes!" Princess Soldier Heart shouts. They don't. "You don't want to face the people who are leaving for dead. You are going to take them away from their friends, families, and other other people that care about them. They didn't sign up for this. You are taking their right to live for what! Something that you won't share with us! That is selfish. And you won't even face them!" "Shut up!" Santi Guard said. Yumi and Ulrich barely have any strength left but they are able to look at the Fairy Guards and make them look at them. Kora Guard gives back the Soul Stones. Yumi and Ulrich quickly recover. Santi Guard is angry. "Sewer Flash!" "Not this time!" said Soldier Diamond and Soldier Pentagon. "Diamond Sound Waves!" "Pentagon Harmonic Flash!" They blasted the Fairy Guards away. "Thanks." Yumi said. She and Ulrich collapsed on the floor.

The next day, Yumi and Ulrich look better but still feel weak. "How do you feel?" Brock asked. "Better!" They said. "If they were here, i would let them feel my mighty..." Odd started. "Remember the bet Odd." Ulrich said. "I wasn't bragging. I was just saying that I hate that those Fairy Guards almost left you and Yumi for dead." "Right! I know." Dawn said. Then the Inferno Balls started to glow. "What's happening?" Aelita said. "The balls see something." Staravia said. Yumi and Ulrich grab the balls. They placed the balls on their laps. The ball glows. They closed their eyes. Convolution holds pictures of Allison and Ash. "Tomorrow I will get these two. The perfect couple!" The voice places toxic on the picture. "They will kill you!" The voice said. Yumi and Ulrich's bodies glow and they wings were bright and sparkling. Their foreheads have their respective shapes and the balls start to float. "Mystifying!" Jeremy said. "What does it say?"Cāndanī asked. "That Convolution will her demise." Yumi and Ulrich said.


	10. Arc 52:A Not So Happy Anniversary-Part1

_A Not So Happy Anniversary - Part 1_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Yesterday Ulrich bet Odd that Odd couldn't go one day without bragging. Let me say something, Odd does brag and he makes every one of us feel like shit in the process. Although, Odd did have to destroy the Supercomputer in the jungle. Well done. Odd of course lost because of that but he said it was worth it unit dinner. No dessert for a week for Odd. Last night we had chocolate cake. Since I do not like chocolate I gave it to Odd but Ulrich said that he gets all of Odd's desserts. But he gave it to Dawn, saying that it's a present from Odd. Dawn blushed but Odd was not happy. Well any how today, me and Ash have been going out for two years._

Allison stops writing. "It's me and Ash's anniversary! Yes baby!"

 _Talk to you later._

 _Allison._

Allison jumps up and wakes Cāndanī. "Hey, can a cat sleep?" "Sorry. I'm just so excited." Allison said. "I wonder what Ash has planned. He said that it was something special." "Two years. You two have really grown in your relationship. You two have a bond that nobody can break." "Thanks!" Allison calls Ash. "Where are you?" "Um...Downtown wanna meet me there?" Ash said. "Yes!" Allison leaves in a huff. "Young love!" Staravia said. "True!"Cāndanī said.

Convolution looks at Allison and Ash. "Young lovers have strong souls. Souls that will have the treasures. Or have special Soul Stones. They are perfect souls for me." She sees them in her cauldron. The voices around her laugh. "Fail! We want a turn." "Shut up!" Convolution yells. She takes a yellow seed. "I need to plant this in a way so I'll get both." She leaves. One of the voices appears in solid form. She has pink hair. Red eyes and a belt with a tail at the end. "She won't come back the same, doctor." "I know. I think I will need a new boss out there." Dr. Eito said. The voice laughs.

Allison runs in Ash and kisses him hard. "Whoa! What did I do that was so good?" Ash asked with a red face. "You know!" Allison hugs him. "So where we're going?" "What are you talking about?" "Nice try! You said I can ask today so where?" Ash look lost. Allison pulls back. "You're kidding right?" "No. What are you talking about?" Allison gets mad. "What?" "Do you know what today's date is?" "Wednesday, November 4." "Anything else?!" "I don't think so." Allison starts to growl. "You're messing with me? Do you at least have something to say to me?" Ash thinks. He kisses her cheek. "Today's the day that.. we formed Delta Company with Brock and Dawn." Allison gets red and smacks Ash in the face. Ash is shocked. "When your brain starts to work, let me know?" Allison runs off. Ash quickly hides from the amazed crowd. Convolution sees this an opportunity.

Allison sits in the park crying. "Ash had one job as a boyfriend. I don't believe this!" Ash J, Moxie, and Rocky all see her. "What's wrong sis?" Ash J asked. "My boyfriend." "Yeah, we know there are concerning things about him." Ash J joked but he sees his sister not defending Ash. "Girl problem. Talk to Moxie!" Moxie said. "He forgot our anniversary." Moxie was blown away. "What the fuck? I would lose it." She said. Ash J gets nervous. "Don't blow it!" Rocky told him. "Maybe he's just teasing you. You might have a surprise for you." Ash J said. " He could have said 'Happy Anniversary' but nope." "Give it a moment. He'll remember." Moxie said. "or you could just date me!" Destiny shouted. Allison looks up. "Fuck off Destiny!" Rocky said. "Come on! Allison is just my type. Hard core, smart, and can knock somebody out. I want a girl like that." She tries to kiss Leona pulls her back. "Leave her! Look I think Ash has something." "Why are you helping me?" Allison asked. "Because if you and Ash don't stay together, there is no hope for the Universe!" Leona said. She and Destiny leave. "Talk to Dawn!" Ash J said. Twilight jumps on Allison and licks her. "Hey, that tickles!" Allison said. "See. Just talk to Dawn, she'll know what to do." Allison leaves. Destiny looks at her. "I think she and Ash might be targets." "Yes. Two loves will have great souls and plus they have put others before themselves in the past." Leona said.

Ash calls Dawn. "Hello Dawn?" "Ash! So how are the two field mice?" "Shut up! I think Allison's mad at me?" "How could you get her mad on your anniversary?" Ash pauses. "Not today?" "Yes today. You told me and Brock that today you asked Allison to be your girlfriend." "I did. At 10:50 PM." "Then today is your anniversary!" "You're kidding!" Dawn squeezes her nose. "Ash! You have one job as a boyfriend! God dammit!" "No wonder she's upset. She told me that last week, her present to me was too huge so she will have to give it to me an Saturday!" "So that's makes this okay?" "No. I have something for her but it happens tomorrow. Great I have to make it up to her." Ash hangs up the phone. Dawn sits on Ash's bed. The others look at her. "Trouble in paradise?" Yumi asked. "I think Ash forgot him and Allison's anniversary." "What! Allison must be livid!" Aelita said. "I wouldn't want to be Ash right now!" Ulrich said. "You were!" Yumi said as Ulrich blushed. Allison is on the other side of the door. She sees Clone William. "Allison, why is your face leaking?" "Not now! Just go back to your room." "I don't have a room. I just a clone." "Then go back to William's room." "Okay." "Great!" Allison opens the door and sees all her friends. "What is going on?" "Allison!" Dawn grabs a tissue and hugs her. "Poor girl." "Huh?" "Ash called. "Him!" Allison said. "Allison, when is you and Ash's anniversary?" Jeremy asked. "Today." "Are you sure?" "You weren't there!" "I think he means Ash thinks it's a different date." Odd said. "No way! This happen last year. We discussed this. We agreed that since he asked me to be his girlfriend today, November 4, at 10:50 PM, that today is our anniversary, not tomorrow, when we went on our first date." Brock looks up. "I don't think remembers that." "Why?" Allison said. Brock points to a calendar. Ash circled today's date as their anniversary but tomorrow as the date to celebrate it. "Oh my gosh. He did remember." Allison said. "Well he did. He could of just said so." Dawn said. "Well there you go. You over reacted." Jeremy said. "Hold up!" Allison said. "Why are all my **single** friends giving me their input about my relationship!" Allison said. Ouch! Then Ash called. Allison answers and hangs up. "What did he say?" Ulrich asked. "He said meet him at the bridge in twenty and look cute." "Awe!" Everybody said. "Well breaking up with me, at least I'll look cute." "What!" Brock said. "Well I was so made at him that I smacked him." The room was silent. "Relax. You didn't even hit him hard." "How do you know?" Brock smiled. "Trust me. You didn't want to harm him." So Dawn pushed Allison out the door. "Don't come back unless you and Ash are sucking each other's faces and we're here to see it." Dawn closes the door. "Brock were would they be with out us." "Who knows but what Allison said kind of hurt." Brock said. "Well she's right!" Subaha said. "You guys are all single and don't your own advice." Everyone looks guilty.

Ash went to a store and a woman looks at him. It is Convolution but in disguise. "You lovely lady would love these. Purple ruby shoes." "I can't afford that!" Ash said. "Don't worry. It's on me." "Okay!" Ash leaves with the shoes. Convolution smiles. Allison stands on the bridge wearing a blue dress with heels, her hair is in curls and she wears the cherry blossom earrings that Ash gave her last year. Ash runs to her and hugs her. "I'm Sorry!" They both said. "Why?" Ash asked. "I smacked you and embarrassed you and I over reacted." "No. I did forget. I was so focus on tomorrow that I forgot just to say it." "I know, Brock told me." "I would never forget the day I made the best choice of my life." Allison blushed. Ash notice what Allison is wearing. "You're wearing the earrings I gave you." "Yes. You gave them to me and I would wear them every time I want to show you how much I love you." Ash blushed. "Well just to let you know, tomorrow, a jazz band is playing at the park and we're going and having a nice picnic under the stars." Allison smiled. "Now I really fell bad." Allison said. "What did you get me?" "Saturday, the Pokemon Baccer tournament is here and I got us two of the best seats ever." "How?" "By missing gym class and dealing with the wrath of Jim." Ash smiles and kisses Allison. They kiss and it turns into a passionate affair. Convolution looks on. "Lovers's kiss is pure. Souls Stones are worth more!" She laughs. They stop kissing. "I got you something." Ash takes out the pair of shoes. They glow and shine in the light. Allison puts on one. Nothing happens. The other shoe slows and starts to grab Allison. "Help!" Ash smashes the shoe ans they run. Shoe turns into a Soul Sucker named, Julio.

"Kiss and die!" Julio said. She chased them into the Purity District. She attacks them and gets them stuck on glass windows. "Give me your soul!" "Not a chance!" They said. They take out their transformation devices but Convolution grabs them. "What are these? Toys?" Julio laughs. "Star crossed lovers. Die!" She attacks them. Two lights as bright as the sun shine from their chest. The Fairy Guards look on with glee but Unity Keeper crashes the party. He uses a crystal rose and attacks Julio. He grabs Allison and Ash and runs to a garage. "What are you doing here?" Allison said. " I was part of this emergency date." He said. "Really?" Allison looking at Ash. "Yes. Just because I hate your boyfriend, doesn't mean that I want you sad." Unity Keeper said. Then the roof feel in and Unity Keeper was stuck. "No!" Ash tries to pull him up but Julio pushes him. "Leave my brother alone!" Allison shouts. Convolution was stuck. She remembers Princess Soldier Heart calling Unity Keeper her brother. "Grab his soul!" Convolution said. "You can't!" Ash said. Julio grabs Unity Keeper's chest and grabs his soul stone. White and pure! "Unity and thunder!" They Fairy Guards said. "Give it back!" Allison screams. Ash calls Aelita. When she answered all she heard was, "Give that back!... No even close lover boy!" "Was that Ash and Convolution!" Jeremy shouted. "They need us!" Odd said. Convolution crushes the phone. She grabs Unity Keeper's body. "Stop!" Allison shouts. "I will give you back your brother's body and soul if you and your fuck boy give up yours!" "You can't!" Ash said. Convolution laughs as Unity Keeper's Soul Stone shines bright in Julio's hand. White stones with thunder around them. "Give him back!" Allison said.


	11. Arc 53:A Not So Happy Anniversary-Part 2

_A Not So Happy Anniversary- Part 2_

Convolution crushes the phone. She grabs Unity Keeper's body. "Stop!" Allison shouts. "I will give you back your brother's body and soul if you and your fuck boy give up yours!" "You can't!" Ash said, wearing dark jeans, a black leather jacket and a white shirt. Convolution laughs as Unity Keeper's Soul Stone shines bright in Julio's hand. White stones with thunder around them. "Give him back!" Allison said. Convolution is about to crush Unity Keeper's Soul Stone when she hears yelling. "Star Burning Petals!" "Shit those Soldiers are coming!" She said. She gets closer to Allison's face. "30 minutes! Meet me at the Awful Tower to give up your Soul Stones or else!" "Don't you mean the Eiffel Tower?" Ash asked. "Awful for you two!" She laughed. She and Julio disappear with Unity Keeper.

Allison sits on the floor crying when the Fairy Soldiers arrive. "Are you guys okay?" Soldier Star asked. "No! Convolution took my brother's Souls Stone and she's going to crush it unless me and Ash give up ours!" Allison cried. "What you can't!" Soldier Octagon shouted. "Well we can't let Unity Keeper die!" Ash said. "Well you two can't transform into the Soldier Heart Duo so you two are going no where!" Soldier Triangle shouted. "We had this conversation before! I'm not letting my brother die because of me again!" Allison said. She and Ash run off. When Soldier Circle tried to stop them, she was stopped by this force that made her stop flying. "Stubborn! Both of them. Perfect for each other!" She shouts. Cāndanī sighs. "Then we need a plan." She thinks. "What do you got in the kitty head?" Staravia said. "Twilight knows!" Twilight appears with the Truth Mirror. "We just need two guinea pigs that would do this." He said. "How about Star and Triangle!" Subaha said. "Star and Triangle for what?" Soldier Triangle asked.

Allison and Ash started to run into town. "This is too far!" Ash said. "We're almost there!" Allison said. Then Leona and Destiny appeared with two bicycles and two skateboards. "You two made up!" Leona said. "Yes we did!" Allison said. "Where are the two love birds going?" "The Eiffel Tower!" Ash said. "Romantic! I love it!" Destiny said. "Wanna ride? You two can use the skateboards." "Sure!" Allison said. "As they ride, the see all the lights of the city." "Pretty! We need to do this more often." Leona said. "You don't?" Ash asked. "No. It just that English assignment is killing me. So I wanted to clear my head." Not a totally lie. Leona and Destiny were out walking to clear their heads for the paper. "So what do you think about sacrifices?" Destiny asked. "Look. I'm all for heroes. I would give my life for Allison in a heartbeat." Ash said. Allison turned red. "Cute!" Destiny said. "Cliche! What about you Allison?" Leona asked. "I don't believe in sacrifices. I think if there's a way to save people without losing a life then do it." "But what if losing a life is the only way to save the world." "But what kind of world is there if people die and not see what they did help the greater good. I mean I won't be mad if Ash gives his life for me but I'll dies alone because the love of my life is gone and I can't enjoy my life with him." Destiny and Leona started to shed tears. Ash was trying to hold a brave face but wanted to cry and take back what he said. The reached the tower. "Thanks!" Ash said. "No problem!" Destiny said. They left. The tower was light with red and yellow lights. Ash looked at Allison. "I meant what I said. I would do anything for you." "I know. I would too. At least we'll be together in the after life." Allison said. Ash kissed her and tears dripped from both their faces. "Good night Preem pannchee!" Convolution said. When they went to the top they said Convolution holding Unity Keeper's Soul Stone.

"We had a deal. Let him go!" Allison said. "Of course." Convolution puts the Soul Stone back as Julio does her worse. " A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more crash. Than this of Allison and her precious Ash." Julio uses her hands and appear two because symbols and takes out the Soul Stones of Allison and Ash. They turn pale and collapsed. Their bodies are slum but are holding hands. "No!" Unity Keeper said. "Too bad!" Convolution said. They Soul stones and pink and royal blue. The Fairy Guards took the Soul Stones. "Give me back those treasures." She shouts. "Electricity and Aura! Electricity and Peace and Justice!" Śānti Guard said. "They don't have the power! That's great. They can have their life back." Kōra Guard said. "What! We saw they glow!" Julio said. "The glow of pure souls!" Kōra Guard said. They return the Soul Stones. Allison and Ash wake up to Unity Keeper hugging them. "Are you guys okay?" "They should be. They are the Soldier Heart Duo!" Convolution said. "What!" Everyone else said. "Wrong!" A voice said. The Fairy Soldier appears with the cats. However, Soldiers Triangle and Star had to dress like the Soldier Heart Duo. "Miss us!" They said. Convolution gets mad and throws the necklace and pin away. She goes after The Fairy Guards. "I have a bone to pick with you two. Julio go after these flies!" They leave. Allison and Ash grabbed them. "You two look weak, are you up to it?" Twilight asked. "Yes!" Allison said.

 _ **Heart Mystic Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Delta Power! Advance!**_

"Now we're the one and only. And we have a few words for our imposers but first. " Princess Soldier Heart takes out her wand. "Good bye Julio!" "What! Can we talk?" "No. You seem to have taken our breath away. If you know what we mean." Knight Soldier Heart said. "Heart Groundbreaking Electronegativity!" Julio is turned intoa broken glass shoe." "Now change back!" Princess Soldier Heart shouts. "Okay!" Soldier Star said. "Look. Since you two went all stubborn on us. We had to make sure that Convolution didn't get any ideas." Cāndanī said. "So you asked these two!" Knight Soldier Heart shouted. "Hey! We had too. Any way, we weren't that bad." Soldier Triangle said. Everybody look down, around, and was trying to not make ant eye contact. "Thanks a lot!" Soldier Star said. A loud sound cane from a walkway on the tower. "The Fairy Guards are in danger!" Unity Keeper said. "Oh well!" The Soldiers said. "Come on. That is no way to act!" Staravia said. "They attacked us some many times, I wish they get their just desserts." Soldier Pentagon said. "No. We have too. It's our job and we can't turn our backs to them." Knight Soldier Heart said. "How about when Soldier Pentagon gets an A in Science!" Soldier Square said. "Funny!" "Stop. We have to be the bigger Fairies." Princess Soldier Heart said. "Fine!" Everyone said.

"Sewer Flash!" "Waste Cannon!" Left and right, moves went flying. Convolution is tough. She uses her own moves to strike the Fairy Guards. They are weak but were saved by a move. "Heart lighting shield!" Princess Soldier Heart shouts. "Stay back and heal. We got you covered." Soldier Octagon said. The Fairy Guards were stunned. "You're saying us."Śānti Guard said. "Don't hold you breath. We have too. This changes nothing." Soldier Square said. Convolution laughs. "Can't work together huh!" "Shut your face!" Soldier Circle said. Soldier Diamond checks her mini laptop. "She is made up of two equation from math. Real life forms of Euler's function and Fermat's function." "Math hurts. What does that mean?" Soldier Circle asked. "Convolution is not human so we can kill her." Princess Soldier Heart said. "Wait! She also has powers from Planets Star and Triangle!" Soldier Diamond said. "What!" Soldier Star said. "Yep. So what are you going to do?" Convolution said. "We need to kill you of course!" Soldier Diamond shouts. "But with what? My and Star's powers would be even with hers." "Not if we use Confession!" Soldier Pentagon said. "The last time we used that, we almost died." Soldier Octagon said. "The last time, we were foolish and didn't take our roles seriously. This time we know what is at stake and we can use it." Soldier Square said. "Wait a moment!" Unity Keeper said. He takes out his staff. He closes his eyes and white light appears. He makes a wish. "Future Sight!" White light went up to the sky. "Just insurance. This may go wrong judging the fact that Convolution is not scared." "Try me." The Fairy Soldiers all hold hands. "Stay back!" Unity Keeper told the Fairy Guards. They bodies glowed. Convolution smiles smugly but her powers are draining from her. "What is happening?" "They are taking back their powers." Unity Keeper said. Then they strike. "Fairy Soldier Alpha Clash!" A rainbow of light went to Convolution and strikes her. The Fairy Soldiers were tired. "That did the trick!" Soldier Diamond said. "Nope!" Convolution said. But before she did anything, white lighting crashed through the ground and send Convolution to her apparent grave. "Future sight!" Princess Soldier Heart said. They Fairy Guards thanked the Soldiers. "Welcome!" They said. Kōra Guard smiled and kissed Soldier Octagon before flying away. Soldier Octagon was blown away and collapsed into his best friend's arms. "I had to kiss him." "Why?" "I don't know!"

After that the group decided to just relax under the stars while eating ice cream. "I never knew that Pistachio ice cream was so good." Dawn said. "It is!" Ash J said. "Well we know Ash is taking Allison to dinner tomorrow, what about Allison?" "Baccer Tournament!" Allison said. Everybody looked at her. "I need a girlfriend like you Allison. No fair." Odd said. "We at least this is over." Jeremy said. "No." Yumi said. "The Purity Facade. They're the ones causing all of this. They are still out there." Ulrich said. The woman walked to Dr. Eito. "Convolution is back at the morgue recharging." "Of course. She will juts be our priestess's keeper. You on the other hand will have to take her place." "Of course. I, Ichigo, the highest Catalyse in the Purity Facade will bring forth any remaining Soul Stones, and will look into the remaining kids in the special group and will conclude our mission." "Good my favorite Strawberry!" Meanwhile, the two Inferno Crystal Balls started to glow. Twilight looks at them. Two small figures appears and started to laugh. "We're back!" They said, holding two small wands with static around them.


	12. Arc54:Golden Thunder- Vaaris Heart-Part1

_Golden Thunder- Vaaris Heart-Part 1_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Things have been intersecting the past few days. Aelita brought up the idea that all of us should get a chance to disable a replika's supercomputer. So yesterday Ulrich and I ending up in this underwater lab in the middle of the Indian Ocean. It was like the lost City of Atlantis. The lab had a glass ceiling and just looking looking at the different sea creatures were amazing. XANA decided to bring flying Mantas to the lab. Then one of the Mantas shot this fire ball at us and set the lab on fire. But the thing is the supercomputer was on the other side of the lab so I had to fly Ulrich and I over the flames to the supercomputer. Believe it or not we felt the heat-and pressure because Yumi, Odd, and Aelita were being attacked by an army of Krabs on the Ice Sector. As Odd put it, all the ocean creatures started to attack us. Then we reached the supercomputer, it was glowing with blue and crystal lights. It was almost too pretty to destroy. I made a plasma Bo and along with Ulrich's sword destroyed the supercomputer. This was close because the flames almost caught up to us. Now speaking about Ulrich, he seems worried so I should check on him._

 _Allison._

Allison knocks on Odd and Ulrich's door and Odd answers. "Allison, thank God you're here!" "Why what happen?" "Beats me but maybe you can use your aggression to talk to Ulrich." "Ha ha!" Allison said. Allison sees everyone accept Yumi there also. "What is happening?" Allison asked. "We don't know!" Brock said. Ulrich is hiding under his sheets. "Did you try anything?" "Everything! But you know Ulrich!" Aelita smirked. Allison thinks. "I got it!" Allison remembers how ticklish Ulrich is so she tickles him."Hey cut it out!" Ulrich said as he falls on the floor. "Nobody tried that!" Allison laughed. "This is not funny!" Ulrich said angrily but with a slight blushed. "I'll bet you're worried about Yumi." "Shut up!" "Why would he, he knows that Yumi's class is in charge of the Festival of Lights this year!" Ash said. "Wait what!" Ulrich said. "You weren't listen! Weren't you?" Dawn asked. "I was! I mean I think!" Ulrich said. "The Festival of Lights or Diwali, is something that a lot of Hindu people celebrate each year!" Odd said. "This happen all the time on Planet Hearts." Subaha said. Cāndanī licks Ulrich's face. " The festival spiritually signifies the victory of light over darkness, knowledge over ignorance, good over evil, and hope over despair." "Cool!" Jeremy said. "And since we live in the northern hemisphere, it is celebrated in autumn." Allison said. "Yes. And the city want to respect all the cultures here so they pick a class to help run it." Staravia said. "Plus Yumi is the assistant co-chairman." Ash said. "What so.." Ulrich started. "So if you're worried about her, this is why. She is under a lot of pressure and she needs our support." Aelita said. "Then we should give it to her." Ulrich said. "About time!" Odd said. Odd started to leave. "Where are you going?" Jeremy asked. "To the ice cream parlor. Yumi said that she wants to meet us there when we can just to clear her head." "Why didn't you said that. We could have brought Ulrich there sooner!" Odd laughed.

Ichigo was working on a gun. The gun was gold and had the because symbol on it. "This gun is filled with water from the golden cauldron. It will punch the Soul Stone right out of my victim and then I will use the seed the make a monster to murder the host, so no one will put it back. That way, we can just use the Soul Stone to feed our priestess." Her red hair blows in the wind and she releases a sent of rotten strawberries. "It's good to be bad!" She said. Dr. Eito walks up to her. "Highest Catseye, you are the the best of the Purity Facade. Don't fail me now. We need that Soul Stone!" "Don't worry doctor, I will be better than that Convolution." She blows into his ear. "I will get that Soul Stone." "From who?" "Well as for now, we need top take a break from those kids. We already got data from seven of those kids. But I think this woman might be great. She is similar to those Fairies culture." The woman has brown coco skin, red hair and has brown crystal eyes. "So Viplav, are you ready?" Yumi asked. "I don't know. Dhanteras is the first day and I don't want to mess up." "You're performing a dance to Lakshmi – the Goddess of Wealth and Prosperity, and Dhanvantari – the God of Health and Healing. That is a huge honor." "Yeah but what is I mess up! I don't want to bring dishonor to everyone." The gang walks in and sees Yumi talk to Viplav. "Hello!" They all said. "Hello. My name is Yumi and this is Viplav." Everyone looks at her. "Oh no I didn't it again." Viplav said. "That's okay. I think my friends understand." "We do. Nice to meet you, Viplav." Ulrich said. "Thank you. I never been so nervous before in my life. " "Why?" Odd asked. "She's performing a dance that is dictated to two important gods in India." Yumi said. "What a honor. Is there anything you need?" "Well I need you guys to run a booth for me. My classmates are not so willing to help." "Yumi we were talking to Viplav!" Dawn said. "Please still do it. I need this." "What's in it for us?" Ash asked. "Free food and..." "I'm in!" Odd said. "Free Mithai here we come." "Well I can give you this." Allison said. She gives Viplav a bag with herbs." "My grandmother told me to give it to a stranger who needs support and confidence." "Thank you." Viplav said as she hugs Allison.

At six, all the Hindu families participated in family puja for Lakshmi. Then after that, the festival began. Yumi made her friends put on traditional Indian clothes. "Come and make diyas for your children to light up the sky." Ash shouts. A lot of children came and made lanterns. Children love to make these lanterns and the gang liked helping the children. Next to them were Lanturn, the water lantern Pokemon. Some boys were not so nice to them. "Hey, leave them alone." Aelita said. "Please strawberry head. Leave us alone and make us some lanterns." They boys said. "That was not polite." Jeremy said. "Awe, are you going to cry for your strawberry head, lemon head?" Aelita and Jeremy got mad. So they made sure the boys got defected laterns and Lanturn made sure they gave the boys a little shock. Allison laughed at them. Then Allison feels a little girl's hand on her hand. The war, toughed reminder her of someone. Then she saw a shadow of a girl with pigtails but when Allison turn around, the girl was gone. "Something's wrong?" Dawn asked. "Nothing." Allison said. Ash and Ulrich started to argue. "It's your turn." Ash shouts. "No. I switched with you so you have to go again." Ulrich said. "No. We all have to bang this awful thing. You're next." "Nope." "What is the hold up!" Allison said. They boys started to talk at the same time. "Let's find Yumi." Allison said. Yumi was looking at the stars. "I can't believe this was pulled off." Ulrich hugs her. "Whoa. Ulrich." "Sorry to scare you."  
Yumi smiled. "What's wrong?" "It can wait. You look sad." Ash said. "No. Just worried about Viplav." "Let's go see her." Allison said. Viplav is outside looking at the stars. "I feel great. I can't wait to dance later." Then as the friends saw her, Ichigo walks in front of Viplav. She smiles and shoots her gun at her. "You're mine Kutiya!" The gun shot Viplav's chest and popped out her Soul Stone. Gray and shining in the moonlight. "Oh no! They're back!" Yumi shouted.

 _ **Heart Mystic Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Delta Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Star Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Triangle Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

"This stone is garbage." Ichigo puts the seed on a sari and it turns into a golden sari monster. "I will eat the host once and for all." "Not on our watch!" Soldier Star said. "What in the name of are you?" "We're the Soldiers the swore to defend this planet, our home away from home." Princess Soldier Heart said. "We made a promise to stop selfish bastards from using innocent people as pawns." Knight Soldier Heart said. "And as thunder, lighting, fire, and ignition run through our veins." Soldier Triangle said. "We will defeat enemies of the state and we'll start with you, Purity Force." Soldier Star said. "The Fairy Soldiers. You don't look so scary." "Wanna bet!" Soldier Triangle said. "Triangle Fire Swarm!" Green fire like bees attacked Ichigo. "No fair." She takes our a red bell and rings it. Flames started to engulf the Fairy Soldiers. "I would love to stay but I hate to watch my prey die." Ichigo was about to take the Soul Stone when golden lighting strikes her. She cries and leaves it behind. "You know. I thought that you guys would survive without me but I guess not." A voice said. "Who said that?" Soldier Triangle said. "I made a promise to understand the people of Earth in order to understand my home planet." "It's not who I think it is." Soldier Star shouts. "With electricity running through my veins, I promise to protect my friends and the humans on earth." "It's not her." Knight Soldier Heart said. "For I am Soldier Vaaris Heart and I will defeat you once and for all." "You're back!" princess Soldier Heart shouts. "Hi! Miss me!" Soldier Vaaris Heart said. "No!" Knight Soldier Heart said. "Well you might want to reconsider." She takes out a pink crystal wand with a butterfly on top. "Golden Thunder Showers!" Golden showers of thunder washed away the flames and knocked the monster down to a head. "Now Princess Soldier Heart!" "Heart Groundbreaking Electronegativity!" The monster was broken up into pieces. Soldier Vaaris Heart notices the Fairy Guards were spying on her and that made her uneasy. She flies to Princess Soldier Heart and kisses her. "Mommy!" She hugs her tight. She wears something similar to her mother but her outfit is gold and her shoes are just regular ballet flats and her hair is curled all the way down and in the back is a pink heart shape crystal. Her belly ring is pink diamond.

Leistera is on Ash's shoulders. "I love Diwali! We just had this in Planet Hearts." "So..." Brock asked. "Don't bother. She said she forgot the reason she's here!" Allison said. "Well are going to babysit her again." Odd said. "I'm not a baby!" Leistera said. "Stop kicking my face or I will drop you!" Ash said. They watch as Viplav's dance and the fireworks at the same time. "She's great!" Leistera said. All the Lanturn use Hydro Pump and Electric Ball to make sparkles in the sky. Leona and Destiny walked by. "Who's the little cutie on you?" Leona asked. "What are you playing? You know Allison." Ash said. Leistera pinches Ash's cheek. "She means me!" Destiny laughs. "This is Leistera, Ash's cousin." Aelita said. "She looks like Allison." Destiny said. "No way!" Allison said. "But she also looks like Ash." Leona said. "Never!" Ash said. Leistera laughs. Her laughter makes everyone around her smile. "Well I am going to Kadic!" "What!" Dawn said. "You heard me blueberry! I made myself into an eleven year old!" "Good grief. We have to be torture by you all day and night." Jeremy said. "Yep!"

The next day, a girl with golden hair, wearing a hat, a silver dress and a red one button sweater appears at Kadic. "I hope my sister is here." She smiles.


	13. Arc55:Silver Thunder-Atirikt Heart-Part2

_Silver Thunder- Atirikt Heart-Part 2_

A girl with golden hair, a pink sun hat with a red rose on it, a silver dress with a red cardigan with one button, and silver shoes, walks into the principal's office. She is handed a schedule. The principal seems like he is in a trance. The girl walks into Ms. Hertz's sixth grade class. She over hears Leistera talking to Hiroki. "Hello, my name is Leistera!" "Hi. My name is Hiroki and this is my best friend Johnny." "Hi Johnny!" Johnny is a little shy. "Come on. She's just a girl. You don't get like this around my sister." Johnny toughen up and Leistera laughed. Her laughter made the whole room have a sunny vibe. "Nice to meet you Lesiera." Johnny said. Ms. Hertz tapped her desk. "Let's go class!" She yelled. "I can see why my sister dislikes her." Hiroki said. The girl was about to take her seat when she was stopped. "Take your hat off!" Ms. Hertz shouts. The girl looks at her. She moves her hat so Ms. Hertz can see the rose. The rose flashes. "Okay, keep the hat." Ms. Hertz said. The class is amazed. The girl walks past Leistera and gives her a creepy smile, which frightens Leistera. "Hey are you okay?" Hiroki asked. "Ye-yes." Leistera said.

All day the girl and Leistera butt head over everything. The girl outshines her at music, math, and even history, which they are both horrible at. Leistera decides to complain to her "parents". The girl watches from a distance. "I'm telling you, this girl is after me." Leistera complains. Ash, Allison, and the others laugh at her. "This is not funny!" "Yes it is. No one is after you." Ulrich said. "Sixth grade is can't be that bad!" Jeremy said. "Yes it is. She is trying to out do me in everything!" Leistera goes on. "And what is this girl's name?" Allison asked. "I don't care! She is out to get me!" Ash rubs Leister's hair and smiles at her. "Do you miss your mommy and daddy?" He asked. "No!...Well I only been her for a few hours." "Then don't worry. I think this girl is just being herself and your not use to not being the center of attention." Leistera sighs. "I guess so." "Good." She hugs Ash. The girl looks at this and cries. "I miss mommy and daddy too. I wish he can hug me too." The girl runs off.

Ichigo is ready to leave for her next target. "Back to school." She said. "Where are you going?" Dr. Eito asked. "To the high school that we sent Kenny. I think the Physical Education teacher might have one of the three treasures." "But he's so..." "But he has done extraordinary things in his life." "But what about the kids. We still need to do why they have those special Soul Stones." "I am training another spy to get one for us." She smiles and leaves with a trail of rotten strawberries. Another catseye walks up. Her hair is blue and she starts to file her nails. "Ichigo is naive. She won't last long at all."

At the track, the students in all grades have to do drills, drills, and more drills. The girl wears a pink shirt with matching shorts. She sits on the lower bleacher. When she gets up, Sissi pushes her down. "Move out the way, first year!" She kicks the girl in the head and leaves, laughing. The girl cries. Ash walks over to her. "Are you okay?" The girl stops crying. She recognizes the voice. "He sounds like my daddy." She looks with the corner on her eyes and she sees Ash sticking his hand out. "It is daddy!" She said to herself. She grabs his hand. Ash gets a strange vibe. "Why do I get the feeling that I know you." He said. The girl lets go and runs. "Wait!" Ash yells. The girl runs into Jim. Well Jim is like a building with likes so the girl just fell. "No hats!" The girl uses her hat again and Jim changed his mind. The students were all amazed. Ulrich notice something. "How did she do that?" He said. Leona and Destiny notice too. Destiny takes off her sweatshirt and whispers to Leona. "I felt a sense of magic here." "Me too. I think that rotten strawberry is near." The girl taps Leistera on the back and said boo. "Boo!" Leistera runs to Allison. "I told you. She is after me!" Leisera wears the same thing as the girl but she wears brown sneakers and the girl wears black sneakers. "Sweetie we been over this." "But it's true." The girl sit down and laughs at Leistera's paranoia. Jim tells the girl and Leistera to head to the track. They have to race two other girls. When the race is over, Leistera and the girl are tied, much to Leistera's demise. Then Ichigo arrives and sprays the ground with a strange mist. Everyone starts to fall asleep. "Quick! Duck under the bleachers!" Jeremy said. The girl hides behind some trees. "I have to transform, for the sake of everyone."

Ichigo shoots Jim and his gray Soul Stone comes out. "A miss! Shit!" She said. "Well we're not!" Princess Soldier Heart shouts. "There's more of you!" Ichigo shouts. The girl transforms into a fairy. She watches as Ichigo summons a monster and the monster grabs the Fairy Soldiers and starts to swing them around. The girl looks on in horror. The monster reminds her of The Ace of Spades. "I need to save them." She takes out her pink wand but she sees the Fairy Guards taking Jim's Soul Stone. "We need to take a closer look at this." Kora Guard said. The girl grabs her hat and throws it like a boomerang. She knocks the Fairy Guards down to the ground. "That's for living them to die!" The girl yells. "Well it looks like someone does not like you today!" Soldier Circle laughs. The girl laughs also. She uses her wand to get rid of the monster. The wand had a pink crystal heart and a flower on it. "Silver Thunder Tsunami!" Thunder broke the vines of the monster and shocks Ichigo before she runs off. Princess Soldier Heart uses her wand and breaks the seed of the monster wide open. "Heart Groundbreaking Eletronegativity!"

At lunch, Leistera still goes on about how a girl is after her. "I think you need to eat. You are starting to worry us!" Aelita said. The girl is about to get lunch when she uses her hat to make Rosa give her steak and potatoes instead of salmon and Brussel sprouts. "What makes her so special!" Yumi shouts. "She got the same thing as everyone else." "What! This is clearly better meal than this." Brock said. Rosa laughs. "Brock. Studying too hard." The girl sits near the gang. They all look at her. "How come she gets that and we get this?" Ulrich asked. "That is what we want to know." Allison said as she slams her distasteful food on the table. "See. It's here." Leistera said. Yumi looks around. "Nobody is seeing this." Ash J and Moxie walk by. "How come that little girl over there got a great meal?" "You see it too?" Allison asked. Moxie realizes that humans can't see the food, so she pretends to not see it. "She is just a kid trying to eat this. Let's go see Rocky stuff Brussel sprouts down Nicholas's shirt." "Bye sis." "That is so cruel to Nicholas. But too funny to miss out." Odd said. "Hello. Remember me!" Leistera shouts. "Leistera!" Yumi said. Then the girl walks up to Leistera. Allison looks at her. "Wait a minute." Everyone looks at her. "What Ali?" Ash asked. "I know who this girl is!" "You do?" Brock asked. Allison takes off the girl's hat. "You're Leistera's twin sister, Leya!" Leya smiles and laughs. Her laughs releases any tension that was in the air. "Hi!" Leistera is upset.

"Leya! What in the name of unicorns are you doing here?" "Well first of all, I am supposed to be her with you. Also you left with out me. Then you left the note that you were supposed to give to some kid name Ash. Then you left your hat and teddy bear." Leistera has her mouth wide open. "What they hell is happening?" Jeremy shouts. The twins look at Jeremy. "Jeremy!" Aelita shouts. "What!" "Watch your mouth!" Dawn said. Jeremy realizes what he said. "Wait don't repeat that word." The twins just look at him. "Well anyway, why are you guys here. Leistera told us she forgot." Odd said. The twins look at each other. "It's all in this letter." Leya said. She gives it to Allison. "Hey, I thought it was for me!" Ash said. Leya sticks her tongue at him and hugs Allison. "Mommy!" "I thought we told you two to teach these kids some manners!" Aelita said. "And we told you to get an attitude adjustment. " Ash said. Everyone laughed but Aelita is not amused. "Wait we still need answers!" Yumi said. Sissi walks by. "Twin newbies. Great all this school needs are more rats running around." Sissi leaves. "She is scary then you say Leistera!" Leya said. Allison pats her puffy bun. "Speaking of scary people, I have a question." Lesteria asked. "The last time I was here, William was an annoying hot head and had someone in his head. But..." Before she could finish, William walks by. "Two girls. Is one of you a clone too?" "Clone?" Leya asked. "Yes like..." "William I think I hear Jim calling you." Dawn said. "I don't. I hear us talking and two look alike girl here and..." "Trust me. He needs you." William leaves. "See my point. He is seems..." "Dangerously Stupid!" Lesteria and Leya said. The gang looks nervous. "It's just a phase!" Brock said. "You mean only human boys get." Leya said. "Sure!" Aelita said very nervously. The twins don't buy it. "Whatever!" Leistera said as she hugs Ash. "Gross what is this?" Ash said. "Wait how old are you guys?" Dawn asked. "We still don't answer to blueberries." Leistera said. Dawn growls. "We're three years old but we made ourselves into eleven years olds." Leya said. "Really!" The gang said. "Yep and I am Soldier Vaaris Heart." "And I am Soldier Atirikt Heart." "Oh. Heir and Spare!" Odd said. "Yep." Leya said. Hiroki and Johnny walk by. "So Lesitera, you have a sister?" Johnny said. "Yes she does. Please to meet you." Leya said. "Do you guys want to sit with us?" Hiroki asked. "Sure!" Leistera said. Before the twins left, Yumi still wanted to know. "Is the future in trouble?" "No!" Leya said. "Are we trouble?" "No!" Leistera said. Yumi gets impatient. "Are you two in trouble?" The twins gulped. "Maybe..." They said.


	14. Arc 56: Man's (and girl's) Best Friend

_Man's (and girl's) Best Friend_

The twins smile at the group. Leya gives Allison a letter. While she reads it, Yumi gets concern. "Okay, so what's the deal? Leistera comes out of no where and brings her twin sister with her." Leya laughs. "You worry to much!" "Well I still want some answers!" Dawn shouts. Allison scans the letter. "I wrote this letter!" She said. Jeremy jokes with her. "It looks like your grammar improved but your penmanship is still horrible!" "Shove it Belpois!" Allison said. Everyone laughs. Allison looks confused as she reads it. "Can't read your own writing, your majesty?" Jeremy said. "Didn't I tell you to shove it, Belpois!" Allison shouts. Everyone laughs louder. "This can't be right!" Allison said. The twins get worried. They hold hands and tense up when Allison said. "This says that you two got in trouble in Preschool because you both were not paying attention in History class!" Leistera gulps. "Is this true?" Ash asks. "Yes it is." Leistera said. "It's boring! So we got sent here to learn about our history in person." Leya said all happy like. "Whoa!" Ulrich said. "Relax. I'll bet that they're not the first kids to get kicked out of Preschool." Odd said. "No. Just think about it. Do you know how many times I don't pay attention in Furmet's class." "Tell me about it!" Brock added it. "I'll be stuck in the Middle Ages forever!" Ash said holding his head. The cats look at the twins. "So Ash and Allison have their work cut out for them!" Cāndanī said. "What. We have lives." Allison said. "Somebody has to watch them." Subaha said. "You three could. We have things to do and we did not plan babysitting these two all day." Ulrich said. "We're not babies!" Leya said. "We'll be fine." Then Leya takes out her bear and kisses it. "Bad thoughts goes inside the bear." "And that way, we'll be good for Santa." Leistera said. "Awe!" Aelita said. Jeremy smiles. "That's cute that they still believe in Santa Clause ." The twins look at him with shatter dreams. Aelita and Dawn both punched him in the arm. "Jeremy!" Aelita shouts. "Shut up!" Allison tries to fix the situation. "Relax. Teenagers don't believe in Santa Clause. So there's more present for children like you." Then she taps their noses. "Bye bye!" The twins said. As they leave, everyone looks at Jeremy. "Jeremy Belpois! Ruining children's innocents since lunch!" Brock said. "Fine! What happens know?" Jeremy asked. "Well you, me, and Odd have to update the security on the clone's tower." Aelita said. "Right!" Odd runs to his room. "I forgot something. I'll meet you there." Odd runs to his room. "I'll show them that Kiwi is right for Lyoko." He said.

While Aelita and Odd are on Lyoko, Odd looks for Kiwi. He doesn't see him and get worried. Ulrich challenges Allison that she can't yo-yo for ten minutes straight. So she takes him on that challenge in his room with Ash and Brock to witness. Yumi has to get Sissi off the clone's back so she has to take him around town. After Lyoko, Odd get really worried and he runs to his room. "I can't believe that you were able to do that for twelve minutes. Show off!" Ulrich teased. "Jealous!" Allison laughed. Then Odd burst through the door. "Where's the fire!" Allison said. "How was it?" Ulrich asked. "Quiet! No monsters!" Jeremy said. Then Odd starts to lick Kiwi's bowl. "Gross Odd. You can't be that hungry!" Jeremy said. Odd starts to run around. "This can't be good!" He said. "Odd. Is this what you mean when you said that you're stress out from classes." Allison said. Then Odd feels something on his back. "What's this?" He starts to zip down his pants. Aelita and Allison cover thier faces with their hands, Jeremy uses his laptop, and Ulrich uses his comic. "Hey Odd cut it out!" Jeremy said. "I know we're friends and all but we are **not** that close!" Allison said. "I think I'm growing a tail!" Odd said. Everyone was shocked, including Ash and Brock who had just walked in.

Leya and Leistera were walking in the Purity District. They see some students wearing dark color clothes picking on a girl wearing the same thing. "Weirdo! You can't do anything with your weak ass body!" The students shouts. "That's not nice." Leya said. She takes out her red wand with silver vines and waves it. "Varsha nrty (Rain dance)" Clouds hover over the students and it rain on them. They run as the clouds chase them. The girl cries. The twins go to her. "Don't cry. Bullies are stupid!" Leya said. The girl looks up. She sees Leistera handing her a tissue. "Thank You!" The girl said. "Do you fee better?" Leistera said. "Yes I do. I don't like going to school with those meanies!" Then she notices that the twins are not wearing the same thing as she. "I can't talk to you!" "Why?" Leya said. "Because we go to different schools. My father said that outsiders are bad." "So insiders are better. Not to me!" Leistera said. "True you two are nice." The girl gets up. She has long purple hair and her eyes are like stars. She wears an arsenic color button shirt with a black sweater vest with the because symbol on it. Her skirt is a black olive knee length with pleats. "My name is Hiroshima!" "My name is Leya." "My name is Leistera!" When Hiroshima touches the girls, she gets a burst of energy. She sees their necklaces. Two heart shape pendents. One of gold and one of silver. Two big pink diamonds shines in the light and Hiroshima is drawn to them. "Nice to meet you. I don't care if you go to another school. You're nice." She grabs their hands. "Let's go to Pail Dove!" "Yummy! Ice Cream!" Leya said. As they go, they see Yumi on the phone next to a confused William clone. "What do you mean there's a problem?" She said to Aelita.

"Well it's hard to explain." Aelita said as Jeremy searches for answers as to why Odd and Kiwi have fused together. Ash decides to milk the problem by playing catch with Odd. "Come here Odd! Come here boy!" Odd tries to resists. Allison punches him. "Stop it!" Brock laughs. Then Dawn walks in. "What is happening?" Odd runs to Dawn and starts to snuggle Dawn's leg. Dawn starts to blush. "What the hell is this?" "Well. Remember when Odd wanted to make Kiwi a Lyoko Warrior and we all laughed in his face today." "Yes." "Well Odd brought Kiwi to the scanners and they fused together and Jeremy is working on a way to separate the two. Right?" "I think so!" Jeremy said. "This is weird." "What am I suppose to do?" Yumi said. "Just stay with the clone. Please." But then something comes up and Yumi gets to leave. Yumi hangs up. "Well I'm free! You know the way! Ciao!" And off Yumi went. When Yumi went to the factory, she was told to watch out for bikers. There were bikers but now under the control of XANA. Ash and Brock were attacked by bikers as well and were knocked unconsciousness. Jeremy, meanwhile, told Odd that he and Kiwi could be fused forever if he doesn't get the program done. Also if Odd looses all his life points before the program is done, good luck Odd. So everybody else heads to the scanners. Thanks to Odd's canine like state, they were able to scare off the bikers before they were taken over by XANA. Jeremy uses the supercomputer to call Sissi and poses as her father to get her to leave the clone alone. Odd is alone at the Mountain Sector while the others go to the Ice Sector. William causes trouble on the Ice Sector. He comers Aelita but Ulrich intervenes but loses all his life points. Allison and Dawn are in a force field created by Allison's tiara. They are corner by a couple of Tarantulas.

The twins eat ice cream with their new friend, Hiroshima. Ichigo arrives and plants strawberries all around. The strawberries start to grow and its seeds start to poison the people are forced to cough up their Soul Stones. "Give me more. We need to feed our priestess your souls." The twins sense this. "I think something's wrong." Leya said. "Me too." Hiroshima said. When they leave, they see Ichigo's poison berries infecting the town. "Oh no!" Leistera shouts. Hiroshima faints in the mist of things. The twins drag her to the park. "Don't worry! We'll protect you." The cats go find the others, not knowing they're having their own problems.

 ** _Double Princess Power! Advance!_**

 ** _Double Princess Power! Advance!_**

The twins bodies glows with gold and silver all around them. Their hair shines bright. Lighting appears and their top and skirt appears. Then they hold hands and start to swing around. Pink lighting completes the look and adds two head pieces with their curly golden hair. Two sets of wings appear and Soldier Vaaris Heart and Soldier Atirikt Heart blow a kiss. "This ends now!" They said. Ichigo throws strawberries at them but the young Soldiers made an X and blocked the attack. Meanwhile, Ulrich went to find Ash and Brock but no Yumi, so they went to find him. Allison and Dawn got devirtualized and left Aelita all alone. But Odd came to the rescue and saved him from William. Just in time because Jeremy finished the program to separate Odd and Kiwi. Allison and Ulrich tend to their friends' injuries. Then they all use magic to move the bikers and pretend that Kiwi has rabies so scare the bikers. Then the cats come to warn them about the twins.

The twins take out their wands and attack Ichigo. She seems to melt but turns into a worm monster. "What is this?" Soldier Vaaris Heart asked. "She gave up her soul so she is a demon." Kora Guard shouts. She and Santi Guard shielded the four of them from the worm monster. It is red and attacks heat. "The monster represents Hell and those who go there have no soul at all." Santi Guard said. The worm starts to break the shield but a combination of white and pink lighting strikes the monster and turns it to dust, leaving a piece of the yellow seed behind. "Heart Groundbreaking Eletronegativity!" "United Pulse!" Unity Keeper and the Fairy Soldiers arrive at the scene. Soldier Vaaris Heart and Soldier Atirikt Heart went to hug Princess Soldier Heart. "Thank You!" They said. "Are you okay?" Princess Soldier Heart asked. "Yes. The Fairy Guards protected us." Soldier Atirikt Heart said. Princess Soldier Heart looks at the Fairy Guards. "Thank you." "We didn't do it for them. We couldn't let the enemy take the souls of children." Kora Guard said. They fly off. The young Soldiers see their friend. "Are you okay?" Soldier Vaaris Heart asked. "Hold on?" Soldier Pentagon asked. "Did you meet her as Fairy Soldiers?" "No!" They said. "Then you should turn back before she wakes up." Soldier Star said. "Why?" "Because. Your friend doesn't know who your are and it would but her and yourselves in danger." "Okay. We understand." The twins said.

The next day, Leya and Leistera see their new friend waving at them near the gates. The group looks close by. "I'm telling you. Odd and Kiwi played all night. Keeping me up too!" Ulrich said. "What do you mean you broke up with William." Sissi said. "Yeah. He took it pretty hard. He acts very stupidly as a way to deal with it. Oh well!" Yumi said. "I don't believe that!" Sissi said. She leaves. "I can smell beef stew and Brussels sprouts in the cafeteria from all the way across the courtyard." Odd said. "Really!" Brock jokingly said. "I'll bet I still have Kiwi's sense of smell." Odd said laughing. Leona and Destiny spy on the girls. "That girl had the Infinity Academy logo on it." Leona said. "Didn't your parents say that the school has weird vibes." Destiny said. "Yes." "I have to get back to school. My father said that we can can out all the time." Hiroshima said. "Great!" The twins said. In the car, the blue hair catseye starts to file her nails. "Dr. Eito, will your daughter be safe hanging out with those two humans?" Mint asked. "Of course and as my second highest catseye, you will have to take over Ichigo's work." Dr. Eito said. "Of course. It will take a few weeks but by January, I will strike." She smiles as she leaves a trail of rose petals.


	15. Side Story 2

_An Aelita Thanksgiving!_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The William Clone is a tough one. He decide to imitate Odd and Aelita's ridiculous stunt and got in trouble with Jim. Catapulting an orange into Sissi's mash potatoes is great but a glass is something else. So Milly and Tamiya decided to talk to the clone. I guess the clone did not realize that he was to keep his mouth shut. meanwhile, Jeremy had concerns that the clone was not suppose to copy Odd at all. So he had to adjust his program. But before that, he said that the supercomputer can now pick up replikas with out him having to find one himself and it worked. Of course Milly and Tamiya were ears-dropping so that lead them to the clone. The replika had a copy of the Desert sector. But when everyone was busy on Lyoko, Ash heard something in the Scanner room. Jeremy told him to check it out. He was attacked by the real William. He must have been sent here to miss with the supercomputer. The Jeremy leaves us to go deal with William but does not come back, so Brock decides to find him. He finds Jeremy and Ash knocked conscienceless. Aelita tries to call Jeremy but I told her that the real William is here and that Jeremy went to see if he went to the Power room. Aelita and Ulrich debated whether or not to stay in New Mexico. Dawn said it would be best to come back because it appears that William did some damage already that can affect them. Brock, Ash, and Jeremy were done for but the clone and the girls came just in time. The two Williams fought it out and Tamiya was asked to tell me and Dawn what has happen. We were shocked that she was there. Then we tried to deal with William but that did not end well. Tamiya told the others to come back and they did. Yumi does get sent back to Earth to find a struggling Ash. She tells him to go to the lab to help Allison and Dawn. William messes with the clone's program and makes him disappear. When the others cam back, they were ready to fight on. So were we once Brock got back but William did his job and leaves. Aelita does a good job of fixing the supercomputer. Then we all decided to humor the two reporters by giving a cute interview before Jeremy did a return to the pass. Then Jeremy revealed that he use preexisting data that was use to create XANA on the clone. Way the go Jeremy! So he decides to use a less dangerous program next time._

 _Allison_

Allison closes her book and watches the trees. "It's not snowing yet!" She said to her brother. "I want snow! Having a week off from school in November is great but I WANT SNOW!" Ash J said. "It might snow after Thanksgiving!" The driver said. They see a house with lots of flowers and fountains. "We're here Mr. Jones, Ms. Jones, and Ms. Stones... ." "Aelita wake up! You should have slept on the plane ride." Allison shouted. Aelita opens her eyes. "Huh!" "Wake up! We're here!" Aelita sees the house. "I think I should go back!" "No! You can't know! Jeremy wants you to have fun this week!" Allison said. "But what is they don'r remember me! "Trust me, I think Grandma Liz would remember her pink headed grandchild!" Ash J teased. Aelita laughed. They get of the van and a butler grabs their bag. "Hello there Mr. Jones, Ms. Jones, and... whoa!" Mr. Jenkins said. "What!" Aelita said. "You're Anthea's daughter!" He said. Aelita was shocked. "You remember my... mother!" "Yes I do. You look just like her!" "Thank you!" She said. "See! He knows all!" Ash J said. When they walk in they hear Sam and Gary fighting.

"Nobody asked you Sam!" "Well if you want my advice..." "I don't!" "And these are my older siblings, your cousins!" Allison said to Aelita. Sam and Gary stopped arguing. "Whoa! You're our cousin... Aelita!" Sam said, who was wearing blue jeans, a red shirt with a lace off the shoulder collar, and black boots. "Yes I am!" Aelita said. "Hi. I'm your older cousin Gary!" Gary wears a black sweater, dark brown jeans, and brown sneakers. "Hello." "I remember your pink hair!" Aelita blushed. Then there a huge noise. "No! Don't fall!" Daphne said. There was a metal crash and pots and pans started to fall. "Daphne! What did you do?" Fred shouts. Daphne leaves the kitchen to answer to a concern Fred when she see the kids. "Allison! Ash! You finally came!" She hugs them. Then she sees Aelita. "Aelita!" Daphne said. "Hello, Aunt... Daphne!" Aelita said. Daphne hugs her and Aelita sheds a tears and sparks a memory.

 _A young Aelita hugs her Aunt Daphne outside her grandparents's house. "Happy Thanksgiving Aelita!" "Happy Thanksgiving Aunty Daphne!" Then a young Allison grabs her. "Let's play!" Allison said. Then the two go off. "Wait! Don't crash into the bird-feeder!" Daphne shouts. Anthea walks by. "All five of them look cute! Just like us!" "But we were cuter!" Daphne said. The sisters hug as they watch their children chase the wild Pokemon._

Aelita smiles. Then more crashing sounds came from the kitchen. Fred went down the other stairs and tried to fix his wife mess. "Daphne!" Fred shouts. "I have to go and tend your uncle... their father. I'll tell your grandparents you three came." "Who else is coming?" Ash J asked. "Your other grand parents...I'm coming Fred! Gosh it's not the end of the fucking word!" Daphne leaves. "Whoa!" Aelita said. "Our mother is very accident prone!" Sam said. The kids laughed. "I don't remember my paternal grandparents." Aelita said. "You wouldn't remember. We were told that your father cut all tides with his family. So in a way, you had consider our paternal grandparents your grandparents." Gary said. Aelita thinks. She does remember that. Then a woman with orange hi=air and a purple dress comes down the stairs. "Hello!" "Hi Grandma Liz!" The kids said. Then Elizabeth sees Aelita. "You look so much like her!" Aelita starts to cry as she hugs her. "It's like having a little piece of her." Elizabeth said. Then there was more crashing. "Let's wipe those tears and help your aunt and uncle in the kitchen!" "Okay!" Aelita said. "Mom! Dad!" Allison shouts as the six of them venture into the kitchen.

The day was full of Daphne and Fred showing the kids around town. Aelita hears stories about her parents that she never and feels safe. Then Elizabeth decides to ask her grandchildren a very question. "Yes me and Ash are still together!" Allison said with a slight blush. "I just making sure my future grandson-in-law is okay!" Elizabeth said as Allison hides behinds a pillow. The kids are in a lounging area. There are sofa, tables, and sparking apple cider, since the kids are all under age. "What about you Aelita! How are your friends?" "Well We're close as can be." Aelita said. "Are you close to Allison?" Nedley asked. "Yes I am. She often teases me like a cousin!" "Hey, you do too." Ash J said. "Cute!" Elizabeth said. "Do you like someone at your school?" "No..no!" "What about Jeremy?" Allison shouts. Aelita blushes. "Who's Jeremy?" Elizabeth asked. "Aelita looks nervous!" Sam teased. "He's just a friend!" Aelita said. "Is he a special friend? Like Allison has one and Ash has one." "You mean Moxie Steele!" Nedley said. "Grandpa Neddie! You promise!" Ash J said blushing. "Somebody's in love!" Gary said. "Shut up." "Watch that mouth!" Nedley said. "Sorry!" "Well Jeremy is my special friend." Aelita said. "What's his last name?" Elizabeth asked. "Belpois." "He's french! He is going to give me gorgeous great-grandchildren!" Aelita froze. "Grandma. I thought we told you to stop saying anything about children. You're lucky Ash is still with Allison." Sam said. "Can I tease? How are Clover and Alex?" "Great. They are sending me a lot of pictures with their families." "And Gary?" "Iris and Jackson are fine. They don't celebrate Thanksgiving in France." "We don't how's the turkey?" Aelita asked. "We're don't eat turkey." Ash J said. "What!" "Every year, the turkey goes bad so we just gave up." "Well do you guys celebrate it in Pallet City?" "No. We don't so either our Grandparents come to us or we go to them." Sam said. "So what does Jeremy do?" Elizabeth asked. "He really likes to swim and he is really good at quantum physics." "Just like your mother!" "What do you mean?" "You mother fell for your father, who was into that stuff also. And you have a musical side also correct?" "Yes, I love to mix music." "And she's opening for the Subdigitals." Allison said. "Allison!" "Really when?" "February." "You have to tell us all about it." Aelita laughed. "I will." "You all are like you mothers." Nedley said. "How?" Gary asked. "Aelita and Allison both like fine young men that are similar to what their mothers married." "And Allison knows how to use her accessories in lots of ways. Sam and Gary have their mother compassion. Ash has his mother's brain in a sense." Nedley said. "And Aelita, you have your mother's heart. You see good in everything but can smoke out a snake in a flash!" Elizabeth said. Aelita smiled. "So what else about Jeremy?" So they all talk for a while longer.

Aelita looks around the house. "This is my mother's old room?" "I think so. These are magenta and pink. My mother loves purple and pink." Allison said. Aelita sees a book. "Aelita's baby book!" "Open it." The book has pictures of sonograms, a picture of Anthea and Franz holding Aelita, and her grandparents holding her. "This is cool. I should leave here." One of the pictures shoes Anthea holding Aelita next to Daphne holding Allison and Ash J. Three little babies smiling in the pictures. Then two adults arrive. "Where are my favorite grandchildren?" Judy Jones shouts outside. "You are so loud and you miss dinner." Elizabeth said. "And I was not taking to you!" Judy shouts. The kids ran and hug their Grandma Judy and Grandpa Brad. "Hi kids!" "Hi grandpa!" They said. Judy sees Aelita and hugs. "Hi Aelita.""Hi... um..." "You can call me grandma." "She can call you get lost." Elizabeth said as she grabs Aelita. "Please! You know she only has one set of grandparents!" "Please. We're more than enough!" Nedley said as he grabs Aelita from Brad. "Hey I was still hugging her." Brad shouts. The grandparents bicker. "Do you feel loved?" Sam said. Aelita laughs. Then a while later Gary was looking for everybody. "Mr. Jenkins, heading out." "Yes. my daughter lives near by. I am going to see her and her family." "Great, where are mom and dad?" "How do I say it...they went to bed early." The kids all made gross out faces. "Okay, we get that but what about our grandparents?" Mr. Jenkins smiled. "Gross they're too old for that!" Aelita said as she made a face. "So what are we supposed to do?" Sam said. "Get dress and walk down two blocks to 'Moonlight Diner.'" "Why?" "There's a soda shop party there every year before Thanksgiving." "Thanks." Allison said. "Happy Thanksgiving." Ash J said. "Likewise kids." So with that, the kids leave.

Sam wears a green knee length dress and a blue jeans jacket and green boots. Aelita wears a dark pink shirt with a silver skirt with a pink belt, a pink jacket and pink boots. Allison wears a silver dress with a pick sparkle belt with a heart, a black jeans jacket and silver boots. The boys wore a shirt, jeans, and sneakers, they were not trying to go all out. The diner had teenagers from the high school. "Cheers for Coolsville High for going to the playoffs!" A boy said. "This is cool." Aelita said. Here everyone has a Pokemon. Allison has Riachu, Ash J has Umbreon, Gary has Arcanine, and Sam has Victini. Aelita does not have a Pokemon. However, before she walks in, a Plusle jumps into her arms. It starts to cheer. "Cute! Do you want to come in?" Plusle kisses Aelita. "Okay." The place smells like fresh popcorn, hot dogs, and more. "This is making me hungry." Gary said. "You sound like your Uncle Shaggy!" Aelita joked. "Hey now you get it." Sam said. When they went to the booth to order, the waiter stops them. "No way! You guys look like..." "Here it comes.." Ash J said. "What?" Aelita said. "You're Fred and Daphne's kids." "Yes we are." Allison said. The waiter looks at Aelita. "And you're Anthea and Waldo's daughter!" "You know my parents?" Aelita asked. The waiter shows them pictures. "It's mom and dad!" Sam said. The picture shows Fred holding Daphne, wearing their old attire. "And look, it's Mystery Inc." Aelita said. "And look. Your parents." Gary said. The picture shows Anthea resting her head on Franz Hopper. She is wearing the same thing as Daphne but instead of purple, pink, and instead of green, yellow. "Wow! They look happy!" Aelita said. "I can't believe they meet in Europe." The waiter said. "They did." "Yes. While You mother studied abroad, she meet him. He is from a town close by here." Aelita smiled. Then some teenagers grabbed each of them. "Soda shop party!" They said.

"So what happens know!" Odd said at the edge of his seat. "Well Thanksgiving was fun. We all had to cook because all the servants went home for the holidays." Aelita said. "How's the turkey?" Yumi asked. "We don't eat turkey for Thanksgiving." Allison said. "What!" Everyone said. "But that's all Americans do on that day!" Jeremy said. "Well not us." "So what happen to Plulse?" Ulrich said. "It followed me back. Allison said that she sees the Plulse all the time and if it followed me, I should catch it." Aelita said. "With what?" Dawn asked. "A Friendship ball." "A what?" Ash asked. "A Poke-ball that works when you and the Pokemon are friends and the Pokemon does not want to battle you." Brock said. "Cute. So you have a Plusle!" Ulrich said. "Jeremy, don't you have a Minun?" Ash asked. "Yes!" Jeremy said. "They should get together. That's so cute!" Dawn said. "Stop it!" Jeremy said while blushing. "Hey, we never found out what else did Aelita said about Jeremy!" Odd said. "What did you tell your grandmother?" Jeremy asked. "Not a word!" Aelita said. "Allison can you shed some light!" "Nope. I swore to secrecy not to say a word." Allison said. "Please!" Jeremy said. "So how was everyone's break?" Aelita asked to change the subject. "This is why we asked about you Aelita. Meeting your family is way more interesting then us." Yumi said. "How come?" "Japan celebrates Thanksgiving but my cousins need some help. My poor Hitmontop and my brother's Oshawott were scare out of their minds." "Oh no!" "Please, my Houndoom growls at my sisters so much my mother got mad at me!" Odd said. "I had fun until my grandmother got drunk and almost burn my house down." Dawn again. "Again!" Ash said. "What do you mean 'again' ?" Odd asked. "Don't ask." Dawn said. "My family was okay. We went to the Philippines but my dad got sick." Brock said. "Ouch!" Jeremy said. "It was boring. My parents worked so I was just adjusting some programs for the Skid." "And calling me non-stop to see if Aelita was okay." Allison said. Everyone laughed. "Fuck you. I told you not to tell her!" "Well I like seeing my mother's friends but one girl was a brat." Ash said. "Molly?" Brock said. "How old is she?" Ulrich asked. "Nine!" "Those were the good times." "How's your Gardevoir?" Yumi asked. "Good. My dad is still upset that my Kirlia evolved into Gardevoir. But I don't care." Ulrich said. "Well Aelita did you like you trip?" Allison asked. Aelita takes out a copy of the picture of her parents. "You got of copy of it." Allison said. "Something to remember them." Aelita said with a smile.


	16. Side Story 3

_A Crystal Christmas_

"Aelita! You gave us a fright today!" Dawn said as she tries to figure out Odd's present, which was a white bowl with a rose painted on it. "I know I'm sorry. I just really wanted to see my father so badly." Aelita said. "We're not mad. We're just glad you're safe!" Ulrich said. "We after that, I decided that Aelita, you are spending the holidays with me!" Jeremy said proudly. "No I don't want to be a bother." "Please. My parents really want you to come. You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch! It's really comfortable!" He teased. "You're not opening your present Yumi?" Odd asked. "No. In Japan, you never open the present in front of the person who gave it to you." Ulrich said while blushing. Yumi smiled a lot. Allison opens and closes seven colorful fans. "We all got you the same gift." Yumi said. "No problem. I collect fans!" Allison said. "Since when?" Brock asked. "Since I was six. I have a box at home with fans from everywhere I can get my hands on one." "I see that Ash didn't give you one!" Odd said. "Because I gave her something else!" Ash smiled. Allison looks at it. It was a picture frame with glass pearls with a picture of Allison and Ash. "This is cute!" Allison gave Ash big kiss. Allison gave Ash the same thing but with a silver frame. "You gave don't have a picture of just you guys right?" Brock said. "Now we do." Allison said. "So if you guys get any cuter, i'm cancelling Christmas next year!" Dawn shouts. "You said that last year!" Ash said. "I mean it this time." Dawn teased. "No more lovebirds this season!" Yumi teased. That gave Allison an idea. "I'll be back!" She said.

At the Golden Crystal Palace, Leya was making a card for all of her friends. "And this one is for Victor. This pink one is for Victoria. I think Jessica would love glitter. Then a baby with golden hair started to craw towards her. She starts to scatter crayons everywhere. "Hey! Kate! Chill out!" Kate giggles as she scatters more crayons. "Mommy!" Leya yells. Alicinda comes to the rescue and picks up Kate. "What are you doing? Being silly." She says to the baby. Alicinda picks up the crayons. "Are you okay?" "I think so. I was trying to make cards for Dene kee kala." "I see the art of giving. Who are you making cards for?" "All of my friends and my sisters, and you and daddy." "Really? How are you going to that?" Leya thinks. Then Keisha walks in and plays jungle bells with her toy xylophone. " I like this Earth Song! Mommy!" Keisha said. Kate tries to reach for the toy but she is way up high in her mother's arms. "Waa!""You are not going to move from bothering one sister to the next. You are staying with me." Alicinda said. Kate cries. "I'll come back." Leistera runs behinds Pikachu with a red hat. "Let me put this on you please!" The hat has a red bell on the end. Pikachu hides under the table. "Pikachu is going to look cute in it." Keisha said. "You might have to put up a fight with Pikachu!" Ashton said, smiling.

Aelita wonders where did Allison went. "What is she up to?" "Who know? Are your grandparents upset that you are not spending the holidays with them?" Ulrich wondered. "No. They figure I'll want to be with Jeremy. Plus they sent me a present." Aelita said. "What?" Odd asked. "I didn't open it yet." Then Allison comes back with something in her hands. "What are you up to?" Dawn asked. "Nothing bad!" Allison teased. "Then its bad for us!" Brock jokingly said. Allison sneak around Aelita and Jeremy when Odd decides to sing something. "No singing Odd. It's only a matter of time before our rides gets here." Ash said. "I'll take my present back!" Odd said. "Here it comes!" Yumi said covering her ears. "What is it?" Brock said. "Feliz Navidad!" Jeremy said. "Here it comes."

 _Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Prospero año y Felicidad._

 _Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Prospero año y Felicidad._

 _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. From the bottom of my heart._

"Odd stop singing!" Ulrich shouts. "From the bottom of my heart!" Odd yells. "Can you feel the love?" "Ask Aelita and Jeremy?" Allison said. "What?" Jeremy said. Aelita looks up. "A Mistletoe!" "Hey! That's what the little mouse did!" Jeremy shouts. "You two have to kiss?" Staravia said. "Are are you enjoying your toy fish?" Jeremy said smugly. "Ha! Ha! get to kissing!" Jeremy and Aelita looked nervous. Jeremy closed his eyes and kisses Aelita under the mistletoe. "How cute!" Ash said. "No thanks to your girlfriend." Aelita said. Allison takes the mistletoe down and tries to put it near Yumi and Ulrich.

Ashton calls Pikachu over. "Come on buddy! Do it for the girls." Pikachu looks nervous. "Pika please!" Leistera asked. Pikachu unwillingly agrees. "Daddy, doesn't Pikachu look cute?" "Yes he does. " Pikachu could not disagree more. Riachu comes in with a red bow and glitter. "Hey, where's your hat?" Riachu has no idea. Unknown to them, Riachu let the hat get "burned" by a Torchic. "Well I need to get you another one." Which Leistera does and puts it back on Riachu. Ashton laughs. Another baby craws into the room but it's caught by Utanka. "Where are you going Lilly?" He said. "Hi Uncle Ulrich!" Keisha said. "Hello, what happen here?" "Nothing." Leya said. She is trying to hide his card. Jessica walks in and is looking for Gardevoir. "Daddy, where's Gardevior?" Jessica asked. "Did you try looking outside?" "No. it's snowing." "It is!" Keisha said. The girls went to the window. "It never snow around Dene kee kala Daddy!" Leya said. "Well what a luck day." Ashton said. Lilly is glued to the window. "it's the first time Lilly is seeing snow. I think she should go outside." Utanka said. "Can we go too, Please!" Leistera begged. "I'll think about it." Ashton said. Leistera grabs his leg and rubs her head on it. "Okay. Go put on your coats. It's cold!" Ashton said.

"Another song!" Odd said. "I'm picking the song." Yumi said. She thinks. "What about that old song that we all like." Allison said. "What song?" "Gee whiz, it's Christmas!" Brock said.

 _Hello there, merry Christmas how you been. It's so good to talk to you 's been a long long time. Cant' explain why you crossed my mind. I guess it's just to wish you a merry Christmas_

 _My best friend's having a party. And everybody's going. I know it's gonna be a lot of fun, oh by the way. It's snowing. It's been a long long time. Cant' explain why you crossed my mind. I guess it's just to say gee whiz it's Christmas._

 _It's funny that I haven't thought to call you before. And why is it I haven't seen you around anymore. Another year has passed and I can't erase. The memory of your smiling face. So I have to call you up and say. Gee whiz it's Christmas_

 _So don't forget the party that we're throwing. The warm fires of the fireplace. Will be glowing. It's been a long long time. Still cant' figure out why you crossed my mind. I guess it's just to say gee whiz it's Christmas_

 _I'm wishing you a merry, have a merry Christmas._

"Know I remember something." Yumi said but then she stops. "You mean this is the song that was playing you you gave Ulrich a warm Christmas kiss yesterday." Ash teased. "Fuck you! I am still wondering who took the picture!" Yumi looks at Allison. "It was not me!" Allison said. "Then who?" Ulrich asked. Dawn pointed to one of the cats. Subaha is playing with her toy mouse very nervous like. "Aelita!" Ulrich shouted. "Don't look at me! Jeremy gave me his camera. " Aelita said. "Hey!" Jeremy said. "Trader!" Ulrich said. "Well we get a repeat because Allison put the mistletoe above you and Yumi!" "Hey snitch!" Allison said. Yumi and Ulrich were not pleased. "No way!" Yumi said. "If we had to, so do you!" Aelita said. Yumi was not having it but Ulrich grabbed her and kissed her gently. Yumi was caught of guard. "Awe!" Odd said. "Shut up Odd!" Yumi said. Yumi decides to move the mistletoe herself. Then Ash J in. "A party without me." "You hate me!" Odd said. "That is a strong word. But I will lighting up for the season." Ash J said but he sees Odd under mistletoe next to Dawn. "So are you going to kiss Dawn?" "What are you talking about?" Odd sees it. "Yumi what would you..." "What's wrong Odd? You don't want to kiss me!" Dawn shouts. Odd does but he does not want to make it very obvious. "I will if you wants me to." "Well I have never been kiss under the mistletoe." So Odd kisses Dawn. Dawn tries to hold back and idea that she like it but Allison can tell she does. Then Allison pulls Dawn over. "You're welcome!" Allison told Yumi to do that because Dawn wanted Odd to kiss her for Christmas. Then Ash J decides to sing his favorite Christmas song. "Can you do the animaniacs version?" Allison asked. "Okay." "What song?" Dawn asked. "Noel" Ash J said.

 _To spell Santa's name is easy to do. You writ and another A, too. But no L, no L, Santa's name has no L. And he won't be too pleased if you don't learn to spell._

 _Jack and Jill went up a hill to fetch water from a well. But when neither one could find it, Jill started to yell. No well, no well, can't believe there's no well. We walked all the way here and I'm mad, can't you tell?_

 _Captain Ahab took his crew, his harpoon and set he called out to ships, 'Have you seen the white whale?'. No whale, no whale, we ain't seen no whale. Saw a couple of dolphins, and a big yellow tail._

 _If you've listened to this tune, then you probably can tell. That you've heard it before, it's a song you know well. Know well, know well, it's a song you know well. And we've ruined it completely, so we all say 'Oh well' Oh well, oh well, We'll just say 'Fare thee well'. And Merry Christmas to you, and a Joyous Noel._

"That is very messed up." Ulrich said as he was laughing. "Well we told you it was bad!" Ash J said. Allison kissed her brother on the cheek. "You're not getting a kiss under mistletoe, brother." Ash J blushed. Then all the girl kissed Brock because the pass few months Brock needed some love.

Outside the snow glittered in the light. All the children played in the snow. Alisha holds a bundle up Germany in her hands. "You are too small to go anywhere." Germany fusses. Jeremiah and Omar are taking pictures of the children playing in the snow. Daksha hold a crying Simpson. "The snow is not hurting you." "He still get scared of everything." Bukka joked. He holds a small bouncing baby boy who love eating snow. "Rocket looks so much like you!" Daksha said. "He does. And he loves to find danger!" Alicinda and Yasmin hold their infants and watch the sky. "This would be a perfect time to light the tree but the lights don't work." Yasmin said. "Or do they?" Alicinda said. Then the lights on the tree light up bright and made the snow glow bright. "Mommy, The snow looks bright and the tree looks wow!" Jesse said. He gives a small snowball to Lilly and she loves it. "I love my baby sister!" Jesse said. Then The adults gather the children around and sing a song just for them.

 _Gather your family around you. With hearts of glow and the blaze. Let us astound you, Magical Holidays!_

 _On D_ _ene kee kala, we're grinning with cheer. How every you celebrate, celebrate here._

 _Outside is snowing and freezing. Forget the ice and the haze. Enjoy the warm of the season, hoping this feelings stays._

 _Magical Holidays! Magical Holidays!_

Then all the children hug their parents. "Merry Dene kee kala! Mommy and Daddy!" Keisha, Leya, and Leistera said. "Merry Dene kee kala! Our little Mouse-lings!" Alicinda and Ashton said.


	17. Arc 57: Lucky Dance

_Lucky Dance_

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and all this and more surrounds a beautiful house. The house has lots of windows and it is made out of brownstone. Inside the house are expensive furniture and a door. The door leads to a basement where the catseyes all train. There is a statue of the highest catseye, Ichigo. "That bitch never stood a chance." Mint said. "I will get those souls stones and will please our priestess!" She looks at the cauldron. "These nine little brats have something to do with us. I can feel it. Seven of them have special Soul Stones and all I need is to find out about the other two." She sees Dawn and Brock in the cauldron. "I will get those two late but first I need to find the three Soul Stones that..." "Yeah, yeah, we know, there's is no way that you are going to do it,, Mint!" A woman with green hair said. "Shut up Lettuce! Go eat some carrots!" "You won't succeed, little cat!" The woman leaves. "She can't tell me what to do. This is why she gets bully all the time!" Mint grabs a gun. "This will smoke out my next target! I think this dance teacher will be perfect prize. If not, I will just feed her soul to our priestess."

"Odd, I don't care what you say, you are really jinxed today!" Ulrich said to Odd who is on the floor from dropping his books. "Come on, I don't believe in this stuff. I am not jinxed. I broke your mirror yesterday and had one day of unfair situations." Odd said. "Unfair situations!" Aelita said. "Having yet another girl angry at you is one thing." Jeremy said. "But getting detention for being a snitch is another thing." Ash said. "Plus you gave everyone a bug on Lyoko!" Dawn said. "Excuse me! Where you there? No! So how do you know it started with me?" Odd shouts. Allison helps him up. "If you were the first one to have it and it spreads all around, I think you cause it." "And come on Odd, no one is blaming you for anything. Ulrich was able to finish the mission." Brock said. Odd mumbles. "Odd speak up!" Jeremy teased. "Fuck off Jeremy!" "Okay, we're sorry we're teasing you!" "No! That's not it. This kid name Derrick said he'll see me at three!" Ash and Brock had a spark. "Did you tell him?" Ash asked Brock. "No. I thought you did?" Brock asked Ash. "Do you guys know something about Derrick?" Yumi asked. "So remember Sarah?" Ash asked. "That girl we told Odd not to go out with because there was something off about her." Dawn said. "Yeah, she was part of this hexagon dating circle." Brock said. "Oh no! Don't tell me that Odd's break up was bad." Ulrich said. "I just told her that we have different interest." Odd said. "Than might not have gone well for her." Aelita said. "So one of the guys, maybe Derrick is going to deal with you for messing up the circle." Ash said. "But Sarah went outside the circle! How the hell does Odd get hurt?" Yumi shouts. "I don't know, we just over heard yesterday and some how forgot to tell Odd." Ash said. "How can you forget to tell me that somebody is going to beat me up." "Not to worry, your roommate will protect you." Allison teased. "Nope. I told Odd not to date her!" Ulrich said. "You are just going to let me suffer!" "I'll visit you in the hospital!" Ulrich joked as he puts Odd in a headlock. "You're pulling my leg!" Odd said laughing.

At the pool, there's a dance room. "Today, you all will have the honor to meet the beautiful and talented dancer, Ms. Niroto Santiago!" Jim said to the class. The students, along with local people, are taking a class with a famous ballerina. "That is very nice of you to say, Mr. Morales." Niroto said. "Why are we here?" Jeremy grumbled. "We have to for extra credit!" Odd said. "Come on, it's easy! Plus you need the extra credit Jeremy!" Ash teased. "Very funny!" Jeremy said. The class was hard as ever. "Now! Fifty more sit ups!" Niroto shouts. The class groans. Allison, who is a young Prima Ballerina finds this easy to do. "Ms. Jones, I should make you so more challenging things." "No. That's okay!" Allison said. "No. I think you should do something else." So Niroto grabs Allison away. Mint is in the class and is using black magic to get by. "I am a ballerina but I have a mission." She runs into Allison and freezes. "One of the special kids!" "Excuse me?" Allison said. Mint realizes that she said that out loud. "Nothing. Excuse me." Mint walks around. "All of the kids are here. If I would had known, I would have came prepared to take all of them." She sees Niroto helping a struggling Odd. "You are having very bad luck today young man! This is the fifth time that I had to help you out of the ball pit." Yumi laughs. "Not funny Yumi!" Odd growls. Then the lights went out. Black smoke filled the air. "Cover your mouths!" Jim said before he blackout. The twins were there with Hiroshima. Hiroshima uses a necklace with a because symbol on it as a shield for herself and the twins. Mint walks over to Niroto and grabs her. "No hard feelings!" She grabs her chest and shoots out the gray Soul Stone. "Not the one either! I thought a pure soul for dancing would be the one!" "It make take one to know one, but in your case, you have none!" Princess Solider Heart shouts.

"The Fairy Soldiers! Nice to destroy you!" Mint shouts. "Nice to defeat you too. We won't let you take that Soul Stone and corrupt it." Soldier Square shouts. "Awe! You and what army." "Sewer Flash!" "Waste Cannon!" The Fairy Guards arrive. "What are you guys doing here? She said that this one is a miss!" Unity Keeper shouts. "That is none of your concern!" Kora Guard shouts. The twins are listening to the arguing. "We have to help. The Fairy Guards are nice!" Leistera whispers. "But we can't leave Hiroshima all alone. She's scared." Leya said. Hiroshima tenses up around Mint. "That bitch is always around my father. I hare her. I want her dead!" Hiroshima is able to move the bubble out of the smoke and moves to another room before fainting. "Are okay?" Leya asked. "Yes. I was born with a weak heart. I am able to do things but have to take it easy." She collapses. The twins transformed. Mint blows blue spices in the air. "Are you trying to make us smell minty fresh! Lame!" Solider Circle shouts. Little does she know, the spices makes all of their wings disappear and makes them blind. "I can't see!" Soldier Star shouts. "Me Neither!" Soldier Diamond shouts. "Stupid fairies!" Mint said. She is about to take the Soul Stone when she is hit by silver lighting. "Silver Thunder Tsunami!" Thunder shocks Mint. "Leave our friends alone!" Soldier Vaaris Heart shouts. "How can you see?" Mint asked. "We can late just to stop you!" Soldier Atirikt Heart said. Mint growls. She uses blue powder at the girls but the Soldier Heart Duo are able to push them out the way. "How can they see?" Mint shouts in angry. "They don't need to see to feel love!" Soldier Triangle shouts. Soldier Atirkit Heart goes to Soldier Pentagon. "If you use your sword, it can make the blue dust go away!" "Why me?" Soldier Pentagon asked. "Because you are the Guardian of Serenity. You can make this place calm and regain your sight and flight." "But I can't see!" "I can guard you but you have to trust me." Soldier Pentagon agrees. He takes out his sword but drops in. "Butter fingers!" He said. "You sound like a kid we heard about. he is very oddly and is having bad luck." Santi Guard laughs. "There is no such thing as bad luck!" "Soldier Pentagon! Chill out and just do it!" Soldier Octagon shouts. Soldier Pentagon is able to find his sword and tries to strike Mint but he misses. "You almost hit me!" Soldier Vaaris Heart shouts. "You miss, you miss, you miss like this!" Santi Guard shouts. "Shut up and leave him!" Knight Soldier Heart shouts. "Stop it!" Solider Atirkit Heart shouts. "You guys need to chill out. Solider Pentagon does not need to think bad luck is real!" Mint tries to use this as a chance to leave but Soldier Vaaris Heart stops her. "Golden Thunder Showers!" Mint is stuck. "Come on, you can do it. " Soldier Pentagon concentrates. "Pentagon Harmonic Flash!" The blue powder goes away and the flash turns Mint into another worm. "Quick Princess Soldier Heart!" Soldier Pentagon said s he regains her sight. Princess Soldier Heart uses her wand. "Heart Groundbreaking Eletronegativity!" As the worm blows up. Soldier Octagon shields Kora Guard and they both get a shock. They see themselves kissing near a lake.

Later that day, Odd feels great. "Bad luck be gone!" "Great but what happens now?" Yumi asked. "We need to figure out who are the Purity Facade." Jeremy said. Aelita takes out a card. "I saw this when we got rid of her." "Mint Aiz: Teacher of Dance from Infinity Academy." "That school is located in the Purity District!" Ash said. "I never heard of it." Ulrich said. "That's the school Kenny goes to." Dawn said while Shivering. "That district always has problems. We have to go there one day." Ash said. "Try. That school does not let visitors in. Not even for the parents." Allison said. Brock seems distracted. "Why did I see what I saw with Kora Guard?" "Brock?" Ulrich said. "Nothing! Ulrich!" Brock said. A few days later, a blonde girl walks in Kadic and is surrounded by boys. "Hey, can we take your bags?" "Sure!" The girl said. "What is your name?" " Brynja Heringsdötir!" Sissi explained.


	18. Arc 58: More Than Just a Bombshell

_More Than Just a Bombshell_

"Brynja Heringsdötir!" Sissi explained. "Wow your name is exotic!" A girl said. Left and right, students were all over Brynja. "Wow! It's like they never saw a girl before!" Yumi said. Odd is approached by Brynja. "Hello!" She said. Her bright blonde hair blinds Yumi. "Hi-Hi!" Odd said. It seems like the too hit it off. At the Rec room, everyone is plays Foosball. "I'm telling. Brynja is great." Odd said as he scores against Jeremy. "Odd you talk about her like she's the Eighth Wonder of the World!" Yumi said jokingly. "It seems like Odd feel too hard too fast for this Brynja!" Allison said by the couches. "Please! Jealous?" "Of what, Odd?" "I want to see this Eighth Wonder?" Dawn said. Then Brynja walks in. She is smiling but non of the girls seem phased by her. "Hello!" "Brynja, these are my friends! Aelita, Yumi, Allison, and Dawn!" "Hello." Yumi and Aelita said. "Hi." Allison and Dawn said. 'And this is Jeremy and Ulrich." The boys' faces are redder than lava. "Are you the one who is called Einstein?" Brynja said very flirtatiously. "Ye-yeah!" Jeremy said. Aelita rolls her eyes. "And you the one who is into martial arts?" "Maybe?" Ulrich said. "Maybe you can give me a lesson some time?" She said. Yumi made a jealous face. Then she goes to Allison and Dawn. Brynja is attracted to Allison's necklace. When she reaches for it, Allison moves it way from her. "What are you doing?" "I just want to touch it!" "No. My mother gave this to me and I will not let anyone touch it." "Not even to your best friend Dawn!" Dawn opens her mouth. "Hey, what are you doing?" "Nothing. Let's just shake hands." They did but Dawn and Allison felt a strange vibe from the girl. She leaves with Odd. "That wasn't nice!" Jeremy told Allison. "Excuse me?" Allison shouted. "You two were way out of line!" Ulrich said. "I don't believe this. You know how much that necklace means to Allison. Plus she tried to pin Allison and Dawn against each other." Yumi shouts. "And I don't believe that Brynja would fall for Odd." Ulrich said. "Yeah! I think she would go for a more intelligent person." Jeremy said. "I don't wat to here this you two. Odd's you're friend. " Aelita said. "And you two are just jealous!" Ulrich said. "Look at all of you. Some ice bitch comes alone and these two knuckle heads all drooling over someone when there are two wonderful girls that can beat her ass in a flash!" Allison said. "Plus she is tearing you all apart in four minutes!" Dawn said. Jeremy quickly realizes that Dawn and Allison are right. "You're right. That Brynja is messing with all of us!" "Plus she is cold!" Dawn said. "She's from Iceland." Aelita said. "No! When we touched her hands, we felt a cold presents." Allison said. "Like she's cold hearted!" Yumi said. "Like something is not quite right with her." Dawn said.

Later that night, Odd told Brynja that he has to got to his room. he goes and the door closes. He is met by Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Allison with flashlights. "We're doing this for your own good." Ash said. "Is this an intervention?" Odd said angrily. "You said it not us?" Allison said. "You are getting way to close with some girl that is only going to be here for a few days." Brock said. "And your point is?" "You saw what she did to me and Allison?" Dawn said. "So? She just wanted to see her necklace?" "But you know why I don't let anybody touch it?" Allison said. "So what she would have just gotten a burst of energy." Odd said out of spite. "And that's might point. She wanted to touch it and was willing to mess up me and Dawn's friendship." "But you two have a strong bond and blah." "Odd! She is is tearing all nine of us apart." Ash said. "I don't see the others complaining." Odd said. "You will!" Brock said. "I don't have to take this!" Odd leaves. There was silence. "So the Good Cop was no good!" Ulrich said. "We tried!" Ash said. "Well Odd's not coming back!" Jeremy said. "Yes her will, I took his wallet ." Dawn said. "Well he needs to listen know, because his girlfriend is a big flirt!" Yumi said. " flirted with Ash this morning!" Aelita said. Allison screamed. "That bitch flirted with my boyfriend!" All the lights went to her than Ash. "I thought you told her." Brock said. "Ash say something before Allison scratches Brynja's face off!" Yumi said. "Allison. She asked me to show her around school but when I told her I was too much in love with my girlfriend, she got mad at me!" Allison kisses Ash on his nose. "You said that." "Yes!" "Then why would she get mad?" Dawn said. "Yeah, why? Would she really go with a guy who is unfaithful to his girl?" Ulrich said. "What did you think of her, Brock?" Yumi asked. "I don't like her. She seemed off to me." "If Brock said that, then there is something wrong with her." Ash said. Then Odd opens the door again. Dawn throws Odd's wallet. "Ow!" Sorry Jeremy!" "It's Ulrich!" Odd opens the door again and sees Aelita on Ulrich's bed, Jeremy on his bed, yumi and Ulrich on chairs. "Did I miss an episode?" Odd said. "Yes. It's called Odd lost his mind!" Ash said. "And there might not be a part two!" Dawn said. "Why?" "Because if we don't through to you, you mind not need it." Jeremy said. "And we need to talk about Brynja!" "Isn't she great?" "That's the problem!" Ulrich said. "She is causing a wedge between us." Yumi said. "And for the sake of the group, you should stop hanging around Brynja." Jeremy said. "So what you're telling me is..." Odd started. "That you need to beak up with your Juliet, Romeo!" Aelita shouts. "I think you're all just jealous!" Odd snatches his wallet and leaves. Rocky knocks on the door to asked a question. "Allison, what is Baby Bop's brother's name?" "On Barney!" Allison said. "Yes." "That show is old." Aelita said. "Well when we meet the blonde bubble, Ash told me that she asked Rocky that she'll give him a Baby Bop's brother." Moxie said. "What is that?" Ash j asked. "Her brother's name is Bj." Allison said. Everyone froze. "I hope Odd is smarter than that." Moxie said. "He is. Trust me." Ulrich said.

Odd and Brynja talk. "I can't believe my friends. They think they know what's best for me!" "Well maybe you should drop them!" "No. We all be through a lot." "Like what!" "I can't tell you." Brynja leaves. "Wait!" "I though you trust me!" "I do!" Odd thinks. _No way I will show her that I'm a Fairy Solider. That is too risky._ Odd decides to blindfold Brynja. He takes her to the factory. Jeremy and Aelita were working on a program for Lyoko and Brynja presses some of the buttons. "Hey don't touch that!" "Why?" They leave. The next day, everyone is going to the pool. "I'm not going anywhere near her." Allison said. Jeremy checks his laptop. "Oh no! Something happen to the program!" Jeremy shouts. "What do you need us to do?" Brock said. "Nothing yet, Aelita and I would go to the factory and check things out. We'll keep all of you posted." Dawn has some words to tell Odd. "You're just upset that I'm giving somebody else special treatment." "No Odd. Don't you see, she has planted these ideas in your head. Plus I just said that I don't like this side of you." "Well Bry-" "Odd! She is going bye-bye in a few days. And..." Odd cover her mouth. "I don't my friends telling me what to do. And I don't need to hear it from a girl who got her ass dump over the phone. Maybe there was a reason Kenny dump you after all." Dawn smacks Odd in the face and leaves crying. The twins see her. "Dawn, what's wrong?" Leya said. "Nothing!" "Let's go for a walk!" Leistera said. They take her hands and go for a walk. Jeremy finds out the foreign data has enter the Supercomputer. And was Odd's lady friend. He tells Yumi and Ulrich to go talk to Odd while he calls Allison, Ash, and Brock to come to the factory quickly. Aelita makes Jeremy send her to Lyoko to find an activated tower because the Superscan are acting up by instead of the Forest Sector, she ends up in the Ice Sector, then at the Mountain Sector with William. Yumi and Ulrich have a talk with Odd and that leaves him out of the group. When Yumi and Ulrich went to Lyoko, they ended up in the Desert Sector. Jeremy said, "Well at least you didn't end up in the Digital Sea." When he send Allison, Brock, and Ash, he hears nothing. "Guys!" Jeremy shouts over and over. "Hold on!" Ash said. Allison is barely able to lift Ash and Brock. She is using her pink jet-pack. "Sorry. We're in the right Sector but I have to fly us over because we almost landed into the Digital Sea." Allison said. Odd is at the pool and feels guilty. Since Brynja stopped noticing Odd, he leaves. On Lyoko, Aelita is cornered by William. The others arrive but each got devirtualized. So Odd comes back and begs for forgiveness. He gets and and he saves Aelita from William.

"Thank you for accepting my apology." Odd said. "No problem. We all acting very immature." Ulrich said. Brynja starts to leave. "See why I'm not worried about the Factory." Jeremy said. "She was never interested." Brock said. Sissi walks by. "I had to send her away. She wanted to see the country and it is best for us all. " Then she looks at Aelita and Yumi. "You know, I really envy you two." They seem surprise. "Boys never go crazy for you. You never have to worry about that kind of attention." Aelita and Yumi didn't know what to say. Odd teases her. Then Sissi talks to Allison. "You seem happy as well." "of course, she turned this school into a nightmare." "Well you won't get that kind of attention either." "Why?" "Because, you're too agressive and rude and no boy would want to deal with your shit." Then Ash grabs Allison and kisses her in front of Sissi. "What the hell is this?" Everyone laughs. "I'm just kissing this wonderful aggressive girl." Ash said. "Jealous!" Odd shouts. "What? You two are not an item!" Sissi shouts. "What's wrong, Elizabeth? Never see a girl get kissed by her boyfriend?" Allison teased. "Since when?" Ash and Allison go back and forth. "Two years." "Two months." "Two weeks." "And two days." Sissi was shocked. "We said this. Stop getting cuter!" Brock said. Sissi storms off. "Bye Elizabeth!" Brynja comes back. "I almost forgot. Sissi?" "Yes.." "Can you give me your soul!" Brynja takes out a gun and shoots Sissi. Her gray Soul Stone shines in the sun. The group freezes in fear and leaves to transform.

Brynja looks around. "Where are they?" She gets hit with a little spark. "Up here bitch!" Soldier Star said. The Soldiers are on top of a building. "Just in time to see me next victim." Brynja said. "What do you mean? We thought this girl over here is your target?" Princess Soldier Heart asked. "No. This brat. I just pretending to be her friend. I just wanted to come to this school to find mt target. i was friends with the wrong one." Soldier Pentagon realizes who it is. Dawn and the twins walks slowly near the school. They see Sissi on the ground. "Sissi!" Leya said. Dawn grabs her. She gets a strange vibe. She sees Brynja. "Run!" The girls run but Brynja shoots the gun at Dawn. Her Soul Stone comes out and her body collapses into Leya and Leistera's arms. "Dawn!" The twins shout. Princess Soldier Heart cries as the others look shock. Soldier Pentagon remembers what he said to her and cries. Then Santi Guard grabs the Soul Stone. It is orange and has sparles around the three stones. "Humanity and Love!" "She has a good heart!" Kora Guard said. "Give it back!" Soldier Square shouts. "I'll get it. Deal with the Iceland bitch!" Soldier Pentagon said. Brynja summons a monster. "School girl! School these flies!" The girl wears a typical private school clothes. Soldier Pentagon fights with Santi Guard. He tries to grab the Soul Stone but Kora Guard grabs it. "Hey, didn't your mother ever told you how to treat a lady!" Kora Guard shouts. "Lucky for you, I don't consider you a lady." Soldier Pentagon kicks Kora Guard but a beam from Brynja takes the Soul Stone. "School Girl! Destroy the bodies of Dawn and Sissi. I need to bring this special one to the Cauldron and this gray one to the belly of our priestess." The Fairy Guards decide to fight along side the Fairy Soldiers. Soldier Pentagon holds Dawn. "I'm sorry!" She opens her eyes. She looks pale. "I should have never said that. I was just blinded by that bitch." Dawn smiles but she is too weak to talk. Soldier Pentagon kisses her on the lips. "Just to let you know, I never kissed Brynja." Dawn smile and reaches for another kiss. Her watch glows. "That is what Convolution said about Soldier Square, when she saw him kiss Aelita!" Brynja said. Then she puts two and two together but Soldier Heart strikes her. "Heart Lighting Revolution!" Princess Soldier Heart uses her wand on Brynja. "Heart Groundbreaking Eletronegativity!" Brynja pushes the monster in from of her and gets away in a car, driven, by Lettuce. Hiroshima is sleeping in the back. "I did my job." "Good. Those fairies are shaken up." "But I think I know who they are."

The Fairy Guards leave while the others transform back. Allison hands Odd the Soul Stone and he puts it back in Dawn. Sissi's own is put back as well but she is still knocked out, so they put her back in her room and use magic to erase her memory. Dawn hugs Odd. "I forgive you. I understand why fools fall in love." Dawn said jokingly. Then Aelita picks up an ID. "Brynja Heringsdötir: Grade 9 at Infinity Academy." "She goes there too!" Odd said. "Well we have to go there now!" Yumi said. "But how?" Jeremy said. "Our friend can help us. She goes there!" Leya said. "Your friend, that you meet a few days ago." Allison said. "Yes. Hiroshima, Eito!" Leistera said. Leona and Destiny were listening but all they heard was that the twins are friends with a girl who goes the the school their parents are working undercover as teachers for the Queen's mission. "That Hiroshima girl sounds like trouble!" Destiny said. "All kids at that school are!" Leona said. "Just like Brynja and Kenny!"


	19. Arc 59: Infiltrating Infinity- Part 1

_Infiltrating Infinity- Part 1_

"What do you mean your friends with a girl that goes to that school?" Ash said sternly. "She does. She is in grade 7 and she hates everyone there also so she might be willing to break the rules for us." Leistera said. "I don't know. So far, Ichigo, Mint, Kenny, and Brynja are all associated with the Infinity Academy." Jeremy said. "She might be a spy just like Kenny and Brynja." Yumi said. "She is not a spy! She knows that Ash is our 'cousin' and Ash hasn't gotten attack." Leya said. "Well she has a point." Odd said. "No she does not. Ash was already a target. They want something with us and we can't take that chance." Ulrich said. "At the same time, she's only twelve. I don't think they would let a young girl do this." Allison said. Everyone is skeptical. "What do we have to lose? I think we trust the girl and her friend and go with this." Aelita said. "What's her name?" Brock said. "Hiroshima Eito." Leya said. "Hiroshima!" Everyone said. "Why is she named after that city?" Yumi exclaimed. "Because of the atomic bomb, her parents' families stayed in touch and over time, her parents were arrange to be married." Leistera said. "Okay! Well today is Saturday so on Monday we're go and seek out this strange school." Ash said.

Leona and Destiny talk thing over in their room. "They want to go to the Infinity Academy!" "I know Destiny. We need to follow them. They have no idea what goes on in the place. They just think that they will get answers as to why the Purity Facade is after them." "They have no idea about magic and they are putting themselves in danger." "Allison thinks this is just some mystery that she can solved just like her parents but its not. They have no idea that this is weird." Destiny gets an idea. "I think we should follow them. We might get information as to why they have those special Soul Stones and why the Purity Facade is after them." "We might but how are we going to get in. We can't just..." "Leona! Your parents are professors there. You can say that we are visiting them because we're their children." "That's a great idea. I wish we've stayed to see when they are doing this." Then they hear the girls talking. "So after we go to the Factory, we will discuss how to get into the school on Monday." Aelita said. "Great. Just get your laptop and let's go." Allison said. Aelita's laptop was open and there is a picture of Aelita and Jeremy on New Year's eve. "That is so cute!" Dawn said. Aelita blushes and closes the Laptop. "Let's go." She said. "Monday!" Leona said. "What the heck is Factory?" Destiny asked. "I don't care. We have the answer!"

The group of friends were hiding behind a wall in front of the Infinity Academy. "Hiroshima said that there is a press conference here but only students are allowed." Leya said. "So how do we get in?" Ulrich said. "Through the front door. Duh!" Leistera said. Everyone sighs. "(Sigh!)" "No Lesitera! He means how do we get in the school without getting caught." Allison said. "Oh! That would make sense." "And besides, you two are not going in." Ash said. "Why not!" Leya said. "Because... this is something that concerns us. This has nothing to do with you." Jeremy said. "It has everything to do with us." Leya said. "One thing. If the Purity Facade is after you all, then the future is at stake and that means we may not exist!" "And another thing. We're Fairy Soldiers as well and as princess of the future we have the power to do what's right and to help you all." Leistera said. Those words struck the group but they were not willing to budge. "Come on! They're right!" Staravia said. "They have the right to be here and if it wasn't for them, we would have no connection to this school." Cāndanī said. "Fine but we still have no idea how we are getting in the school." Yumi said. "Allison use your mirror." Subaha said. "For what?" Allison asked. "To make us look like Infinity Students." Brock said. "But they wear dark clothes that don't match!" Dawn shouts. "Shh! Keep your voice down and I wear dark clothes." Yumi said sternly. "She said dark clothes that don't match." Odd said. "You match." "Okay, let's just get this over with." Dawn said. Allison takes out her mirror and flashes it it the light. "Truth Mirror! Turn us all into Infinity Academy students!" When it was done, Dawn and Allison do not like it at all. "Gross, this is worse than Scared Heart's!" "Who?" Odd asked. "Scared Heart Primary Academy! The school we attended." Ash said. The girls wear the same thing as Hiroshima and the boys also look the same but instead of skirts, pants. They all wear big large glasses instead of Jeremy and the girls have their hair in a up-do bun with two thick strands hanging on either side. "Guys here!" Hiroshima said. Before they go in, Dawn had to say this. "Aelita! Your pink bright ass hair clashes with this uniform, we are going to get caught!" "Fuck off Dawn!" Aelita said. "Hey knock it off!" Subaha said. "Look, we need to split up and search for everything possible!" Staravia said. "Come on Leistera and Leya. I'm blowing this meeting, let me take you to my favorite place in the school." Hiroshima said. "Great!" Leya said.

They look high and low but the school has twenty floors and a lot of them need student access cards. "This is pointless!" Odd said. "Don't get frustrated." Dawn said. Odd had an idea. He looks around and takes out his wand. "What are you doing?" "Just wait!" He waves his wand and makes Kiwi appear. "How's my diggy-dog?" "Kiwi!" "He can sniff for anything weird." "Sure! just makes sure that he doesn't get us kicked out! He might get banned to the Factory again!" "No he won't!" Odd said. Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy ended up in a science lab. The walls have large aquariums, the lights are made up of neon. "This place is pronominal!" Jeremy said. Yumi looks around and she is being followed by a dolphin. Ulrich sees a computer blinking. "Jeremy, can you get into this computer?" "I think so." Jeremy gets to work. Meanwhile, Allison, Ash, Aelita, and Brock are on the main floor looking at evidence logs. "These say nothing!" Aelita said. Ash comes across something. "Tuesday, Jeremy Belpois, blue Soul Stone; Saturday, Aelita Stones, blue Soul Stone..." "What are you reading, Ash?" Allison asked. "This is a data log the headmaster has recorded." "He records all the dates that we have been targets." Brock said. "But at first, it seems that random people were targets." Allison said. "But after Aelita and Jeremy, there is an interest in us." Ash said. Brock gets a little discourage. "Quick! A guard is coming!" Cāndanī said. They hide. Hiroshima takes the twins to the Astronomy room. "This room makes me feel safe." "Why?" Leistera asked. "Because sometimes I feel like I am from another galaxy." "Whoa!" Leya said. "Sometimes I feel like I would be better off living in the Andromeda Galaxy." Leya and Leistera were taken from that confession. "What's wrong?" "Nothing!" The girls said. The room had a silver cauldron. It has bubbles way at the bottom. Each bubble has a picture of the group except for Brock. When Hiroshima goes to the cauldron she hears a voice. _Souls, I need souls. Take those two. They're young and pure._ Hiroshima steps back. "Go away! leave me alone!"

Back at the science room, Jeremy finds something. "This belongs to Lettuce Mido: Teacher of Science at Infinity Academy." "Lettuce Mido. Who is that?" Yumi said. Odd and Dawn were led to the room by Kiwi. "Hey, what is the dog doing here?" Yumi asked. "He led us to you all." Dawn said. "Well we found this name: Lettuce Mido." Ulrich said. That sparked a light bulb in Odd. "Brynja said that Lettuce is her mentor." "The that means Lettuce is part of this." Jeremy said. Lettuce is looking at a camera from a room in the school. "Those students look familiar, Dr. Eito." "Let's see what the Golden Cauldron says." Dr. Eito looks into cauldron. "These are those special children. They think they can infiltrate us to find out why we are targeting them. I think we should take them now." "I can do so with my name sake." Jeremy gets something on the monitor. "It said that she and all the other catseyes know all about us in the Astronomy Room." "It could be a trap." Dawn said. "It might be but what if it has answers we need." Yumi said. Odd calls Aelita. "Got it Odd. We found something too." "What happen?" Staravia said. "We all have to meet in the Astronomy Room." "Let's go." Ash said. They all ran into Destiny and Leona but they are not recognizable. "Hello." Leona said. "Uh...Hello!" Brock said. They exchange looks and Leona kisses him. When she does they both get the same image in their heads. They are both kissing in a lake and then they engage in sexual activities. Leona stops kissing Brock. "Sorry. I'm not supposed to like Infinity guys but you're cute." "Uh... Thanks!" Brock said. They leave. "She must still like you Brock!" Aelita said. "But I don't. I'm over her!" Brock but his voice makes it clear that he likes the kiss, a lot. Leona and Destiny meet their parents. "We have to go to the Astronomy Room." Jasmine said. "Why mom?" Leona asked. "Because we just got word that Lettuce was spying on your classmates." Aito said. "Let's go, Mr. Aito." Destiny said. When the group enters the Astronomy room, Yumi and Ulrich get a weird vision. They see the same woman as before but she looks like Hiroshima. But she has two faces, a child-like face and a evil adult-like face. She holds a rod with a black sphere with purple static around it. "I'm coming for your Fairy Soldiers!" She said. "Hey, Ulrich! Yumi! What's going on?" Aelita said. "Nothing. We just got a weird vision." Yumi said. The room was huge and dark. Hiroshima and the twins were up in one room above it and Lettuce was in another room. "Lettuce! She is really gross!" Hiroshima said. Lettuce sees the group of friends. "Welcome to my garden my pets!"

She sends out heads of lettuce in the room. The lettuces start to grow vines and wrap around the group. "Hey, what is this?" Jeremy said. "You fell into my trap. I made sure you all were in a room where we can keep you and steal your Soul Stones." Lettuce laughs. The vines start to choke the group one by one. "Why are you after us?" Ash yells. "That is what we want to know. You all are a threat to our plans and we need to stop you once and for all. So if get rid of your bodies, we can use your Soul Stones for whatever. They are all different and we want to know why." The vines get tighter. "Mommy! Daddy!" The twins yell. "Why are they calling Ash and Allison, 'Mommy and Daddy' ?" Hiroshima asked herself. The Fairy Guards arrive with two new Soldiers. One is a knight and the other is a Fairy Guard herself. "Waste Cannon!" "Sewer Flash!" "Quick! We need them alive so that we can understand their Soul Stones as well." The knight said. "Try attacking Lettuce herself!" Alpha Guard said. "What! They're after us too!" Odd shouts as he tries to break free. "Try all you will, you will never break free!" Lettuce said. Hiroshima is mad. "She is hurting them and those mean Fairy Guards are not helping them. I feel like I know them and that's why I hate them." She runs to the room. "Hiroshima!" Leya yells. Hiroshima touches one of the vines. "I can do this." She sings. Her eyes glow bright rose color and the vines start to rot all the way to Lettuce. "What is happening?" She yells. The vines die and go straight to her heart. The group of friends run out the building. Hiroshima takes the girls and runs too. Lettuce shrivels up and dies and turns into a statue. Pudding Pong picks it up and places it next to the others. "Lettuce, the third highest catseye failed. I, the fourth highest catseye will have to find the Soul Stones to awaken the Rājavanśa kī jōṛī and take the Serenity Chalice and give it to our priestess so she can awaken and rule over the world."

Hiroshima talks to the group. "Are you okay?" "Yes we are, what was that?" Ulrich asked. "I don't know, weird things are happening and I think people are trying to take over our school." "I think you should tell you dad." Leiatera said. "I will." Later that day, the group goes over what they found out. "So we know that the Purity Facade works at the Infinity Academy." Jeremy said. "And that they are keeping logs of all the 'special Soul Stones' they find." Brock said. "And that someone saved us, but who?" Dawn said. "I think it was Hiroshima!" Yumi said. "Why her?" Because, I saw her. Her eyes glowed when she touched the vines and she has incredible powers." "Like a Fairy Soldier!" Aelita said. "No. Like A Guardian Keeper!" Allison said. "There are Four Guardian Keepers: Time, Space, Unity, and something else." Cāndanī said. Then a knock from the door. "Are you guys okay?" Leya asked as she and Leister hugs Allison and Ash. "We heard you call us Mommy and Daddy!" Ash said. The twins were embarrassed. "We don't mind. You were worried about us." Allison said with a smile. "This is something we don't like." Leya said. "We hate it when they go away and do missions because they can get hurt, like you did today." Leistera said. "You sound liek me and my siblings about my parents." Allison said. She and Ash hug them both. Then Leona and Destiny came by. "Aelita, good luck at the concert in a few days." Leona said. "Thanks!" Aelita said. "And I think these twins should stay away from Hiroshima!" Destiny said. There was silents.


	20. Arc 60: Music Makes You Lose Control

_Music Makes You Lose Control_

"Okay Jeremy, we're on it!" Ulrich said as him and the others arrive backstage. They see Sophie carrying an conscienceless Aelita. "Hey!" Odd shouts. Then Milly and Tamiya jumped in front of them. "Oh great! They're possessed too!" Dawn said. "I'll deal with them!" Ulrich said. "Me too." Allison said. "Good luck!" Brock said. They left. Yumi calls Jeremy to inform him the Sophie is coming to the tries to stop her but he is quickly overpowered by her. Then Sophie sends Aelita to Lyoko. Then she wakes up to defend herself from monsters. Ulrich and Allison use mirrors to deflect Milly and Tamiya's attacks. "We're sorry. We had no idea that you would react to us rejecting your interview!" Allison said. "Good one!" Ulrich said. Yumi, Odd, Dawn, Ash, and Brock quickly arrived at the Factory and took down Sophie just as Jeremy wakes up to go to the computer room. Aelita is in hiding from William who is looking for her. Then Jeremy sends the others to Lyoko. Then Aelita tries to make her way to tower as Yumi, Odd,Dawn, Ash, Brock, and William battle using the Overwing, Overboard (which Odd and Dawn are sharing), Overbike (which Ash and Brock are sharing), and Black Manta respectfully. Then Ulrich is hit with static by Milly and Allison uses a rod to strike Tamiya and Milly. Sophie wakes up and devirtualizes all the vehicles after attacking Jeremy. Dawn grabs William's sword but she gets devirtualize by a monster. Ash uses telekinesis to block William from Aelita and Yumi sacrifices herself to defeat William and she gets devirtualize as well. Odd and Brock help Aelita defeat the monsters and she activates the tower. Jeremy launches a return to the past so Aelita can perform and so he can be there this time around.

"Give it up for Aelita!" The female announcer shouts. "In five minutes our main event will perform!" The crowd goes wild. "Do you wish that you brought that girl here Odd?" Jeremy asked. "No. She would had been demanding." "Really?" Yumi asked sarcastically. "Yes plus running around for an extra ticket was too much." "Extra ticket?" Dawn said. "Yep." "You could have asked the twins, they had two extra tickets." Ash said. Odd was dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?!" "They got tickets but Aelita gave them free one just like she did for us. So they sold it to that girl and a boy she found after she yelled at you." Allison said. "And nobody told me!" "You never told us. We would have told you. They would have given it to for free." Brock said. Aelita enters the crowd and everyone is cheering for her. Then she hugs Jeremy. "I'm glad it's over." She said. "You were great!" Allison said. "Not a drop of stage fright." Dawn said. The twins gave Aelita a hug. "That amazing!" Leya said. Hiroshima is acting shy. She holds a book and a pen. Aelita smiles and grabs her pen and signs it. "Thank you." Hiroshima said. "See! Aelita doesn't bite." Leistera said. Then Johnny and Hiroki came and swiped Hiroshima away. "She has a lot of autographs from Dwayne Johnson to United States President Obama. "She met them?" Brock asked. "Yep." Leya said. Then Leona and Destiny came by and push Ash to the ground. "Hey!" Ash shouts. He almost pushes them back but Allison stops him. "Don't give in. You'll get kicked out." "What do you want?" Aelita asked. "One: You did okay. You're no DJ Khalid." Destiny said. "Good bye!" Ulrich said. "And Two: We told you that Hiroshima is bad news." Leona said. "You don't know her." Leya said. "You don't either! She was the one that did something to the women at the Infinity Academy!" Destiny shouts. "What are you talking about?" Odd shouts. Leona holds Destiny back. "She means that when we went to visit my parents, who works at the school, we saw the Fairy Guards saving you guys." "Sure. If that's what you call it." Ulrich said. "And we saw Hiroshima did something with magic or something." "I think you're lying and if she did save us, great. Those Fairy Guards did not. " Dawn said. Destiny and Leona were outraged. "They might come after you two next." Ash said. Leona looks at Leistera. "Stay away from her." "I think I can make my own choice."

The Subdigitals came on and played "Planet Net". Then Pudding is above the railings. "I think that those three would be perfect! I love boy bands!" Pudding said. She first takes out a seed and fuses it with a horn. The monster is brass and when she snaps her fingers, the snap creates a screeching sound. "When I spray my foam over the concert, you will make them deaf." Pudding said to the monster. "Yes Pudding." Bass said. Pudding spray bubble like foam over the concert. The foam mixed with the flashing lights and starts to stick on people. "Gross! What is this?" Allison said. "It sticks to my hair!" Dawn cries. The foam is sticky and the Subdigtals can't play any more. "Hey what is this?" Chris said. Then Bass snapped her fingers and the whole room had a screech sound. "My ears are bleeding." Jeremy said. Aelita looks up and sees Pudding. "A catseye!" She said. The others follow. Hiroshima shields Hiroki and Johnny from the noise but the pass out from the sound. "Pudding is so gross. I wish I can make her go away just like Lettuce." She gets up. Leona and Destiny go back stage to transform when they see the group. They also see Hiroshima and Destiny decides to follow her.

 _ **Śānti Planet Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Kōra Planet Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Mystic Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Delta Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Star Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Triangle Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Diamond Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Square**_ _ **Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Circle**_ _ **Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Pentagon**_ _ **Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Octagon**_ _ **Crystalline Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Crystal Princess Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Crystal Princess Power! Advance!**_

Hiroshima sits down. Her body starts to shake. "I hate having a weak heart. The effects of the Atomic bombing have really passed down to me." She hearts a voice. _Soul Stones! I need Soul Stones. The Rājavanśa kī jōṛī is close by._ "Stop!" She yells. Santi Guard is watching her. "She could be the own the Purity Facade wants. She could be the one of death and life. She needs to be stop." Then Hiroshima hears another voice. _Protect your friends. Protect your princess and her knight!_ "Who said that? Who wants me to do that!" She cries. Pudding is doing flips down to the stage and she takes out her gun and shoots at the Subdigitals. "I have three Soul Stones that are gray. But our Priestess will eat for for dinner!" "Not on our watch!" Soldier Diamond shouts. "Fairy Soldiers. It is a pleasure to meet you." "Well it's a honor to defeat you!" Soldier Triangle said. "Bass, stop them!" Bass throws symbols at them."Watch out!" Soldier Pentagon said. Bass snaps her fingers but Soldier Circle stops her. "Circle Rings of Friendship!" The red stones on her skirt restrained Bass hands. "Hey let go." "Bitch please." Solider Vaaris Heart takes out her wand and strikes Pudding. "Golden Thunder Showers!" The lighting makes Pudding drop the Soul Stones, which Soldier Diamond grabs. "Give them back!" "No!" Soldier Star said. Pudding takes out a stuff Golden Lion Tamarin. The mouth has a whip which she uses at The Fairy Soldiers. Kora Guard comes and destroys Bass. "Waste Cannon!" Bass moves out the way and the attack hits Soldier Triangle and Soldier Octagon. Soldier Atirikt Heart takes out her wand. "Silver Thunder Tsunami!" Bass was destroyed. Kora Guard was mad. "How did I miss?" "You could at least apologize for hitting us!" Soldier Octagon said. "No!" Kora Guard said. Princess Soldier Heart attacks Pudding. "Heart Groundbreaking Eletronegativity!" Pudding fights back. "Come On Princess Soldier Heart!" You got this!" Knight Soldier Heart said. Hiroshima sees this. "I want to help but how!" The her body glows. Her eyes are rose red and her aura omits colors to all the Fairy Soldiers. They all give that power to Princess Soldier Heart. Her wings are bright and colorful and she defeats Pudding.

After the defeat of Pudding and the concert, the twins are hanging out with Hiroshima. "You are just dropping us off and leaving." Leya said. "You think your parents are going to embarrass you?" Allison teased. "Yes!" Leistera said. "Cute!" Ash said. "When they went to ring the door bell, Allison and Ash feel sick. Then Hiroshima answers. "Hello!" "Hi!" The twins said. "Does your cousin and his girlfriend want to come in for a snack before they leave. I made lots of Pine tarts." She said. "Yummy!" Allison said. Then a woman with bright hair comes. "Hiroshima who are these people?" "Go away Convolution! Leave me alone! Leave my friends alone!" Hiroshima shouts. Convolution looks at Allison and Ash. They look scared and nervous as they see the woman they thought they killed.


	21. Arc 61: Wrong Exposure (redux)

_Wrong Exposure (Redux)_

After leaving Hiroshima's house, Allison gets a message from Dawn. _Get back to school now! I think we're all doom!_ "Dawn is being dramatic!" Allison said. When they went back to school, Jim grabs them and brings them to Mr. Delmas's office. "Do you recognize this picture?" "A man who wears shades inside and a girl." Ash said. "This is not funny, young man!" Jim said. "We are being serious sir. This picture looks old." Allison said. "So it does not look like Odd's cousin, Aelita!" Jim shouted. "Well there is a saying that everyone has a look a like!" Ash said. Mr. Delmas starts to buy it. "Don't buy into this! Belpois might have couch them into saying this." "Fine! Throw them into detention with the others!" "Excuse me! what did we do!" Allison said. They were forced into the library with the others. "I want to know what is happening?" Ash asked. Jeremy gives Allison a note. She reads it and said: "Nice Odd! It's a good thing me and Ash lied about the picture!" "I don't want to hear it from you two. I heard it all already!" Then on cue, XANA activates a tower in the Forest sector. Mr. Delmas is taken over by XANA and he gets Aelita. Jeremy receives notice of an activated tower and sees the Eye of XANA in Mr. Delmas. When he tries to stop him, Jim buts in. "Go back to your seat!" "But you don't understand." "Now!"

Mr. Delmas leads Aelita to the park but she is very uncomfortable with that. But when she tries to leaves she is shocked by Mr. Delmas and her takes her to the factory. meanwhile, the others try to leave but Jim is just to stubborn. "What do we do now?" Dawn asked. "Well we hate to do this to you!" Ulrich said. They all tackle Jim and tie him up. When they reach the Factory, Mr. Delmas sends Aelita to Lyoko and messes with the elevator. Odd and Brock offer to deal with the principal while the others use the ladder. Jeremy sends Ulrich, Yumi, Ash, Allison and Dawn to lyoko only to see a Scyphozoa chasing Aelita ans a few Krabs attacking them. Brock and Odd are being chase by Mr. Delmas. "This is the best I seen Delmas all year!" Brock said. "I know right!" Odd said. Then Aelita is taken over by the Scyphozoa and is trying to throw herself into the Digital Sea. Then two more Krabs attack Allison and Ash while two Tarantulas attack Yumi and Dawn. Aelita then steals one of Ulrich's katana and they are engaging in a sword fight. Odd and Brock are losing to Mr. Delmas so Aelita can not lose her life points. "What to do? What to do?" Jeremy said. "I wish we can just start all over!" Then Jeremy has a light-bulb moment. "The program of course!" He remembers that the picture of Franz Hopper has a reboot program. So he uses it and it reboots the Supercomputer.

Aelita is no longer under the control of XANA but she feels a little weak. "What happen?" "Just good to have you back princess." Ulrich said. They go to the tower on the Overbike. However, Yumi, Ash, and Dawn get devirtualized so Allison chases down a Tarantulas and Ulrich defeats it. Then Aelita deactivates the tower, saving Brock and Odd big time. Then Jeremy does a Time reversal to erase the day's events. Then outside in the courtyard Aelita tells everyone her real last name, Schaeffer. Also that her father's real name is Waldo, which they all already know. Then Aelita stares at the picture of her father and smiles. Then after class, Jeremy asked about the twins. "Whoa! We got information to tell you!" Ash said. "What!" Odd asked. "Well..."

Allison and Ash see Convolution standing over Hiroshima. "Nice to meet you." Allison and Ash look horrified. "Nice to meet you too." Allison said. "What! That bitch is alive!" Yumi shouts in the Rec room. "Yep." Allison said. "I thought we killed her!" Ulrich said. "Well someone brought her back!" Ash said. Then Allison and Ash eat some Pine Tarts with the twins and Hiroshima. Hiroshima looks worried. "I'm sorry if my nanny is weird. I can't stand her. I want a new one but my father said no." "No worry." Leya said. Allison and Ash are very concern. "They don't know about Convolution." Allison said. "I know. I don't understand. Unity Keeper's future sight killed her. We saw it." Ash said. "Well my mother passed away when I was young. I also have side affects from the atomic bomb affects from WWII." "You weren't born yet." Leistera said. "Well it can pass down in genes. My mother's name is Nagasaki so in a way, it is still in me." Then Allison stretches. "You look tired. " Hiroshima said. "I'm sorry." "Don't worry. You can wash your face in the bathroom, three doors down." "Thank you." "So what happens now?" Brock asked. "Well after I went to the bathroom, I saw a letter in there." Allison said. "And you read it." Jeremy said. Then Allison takes it out. "What are you doing?" Dawn asked. "We all need to see this." The letter shows that the school was built in 2003 and that the headmaster is Dr. Hitler Eito. "Hitler!" Yumi shouts. "If he is the head master, then he could be working with the Purity Facade." Ulrich said. "Then it could be that Hiroshima is just a pawn in all of this." Brock said. "We left them there because we don't know what to do." Ash said. Ash knocks on the door and Allison pulls him in. "See this." "This can't be right. Hiroshima's father is in charge of this school." "I think so." "First that bitch is back now this." Allison hugs Ash. "Do you think Destiny and Leona are right?" "No. Hiroshima can't be linked to this. We know at the concert that she help us. It had to be here. The powers we felt were the same." Ash holds her tighter. "Don't worry, the twins are safe. " Ash kisses her and Dr. Eito opens the door. Allison and Ash jump. "Hello...sir." Allison said blushing. "Am I interrupting something?" "No! We were just worried about Hiroshima. She just looks so happy with my cousins!" Ash said. "Well she is glad for the friends." Dr. Eito said. "So what now?" Jeremy said. Then Allison gets a called from her watch.

"Allison help!" Leistera yells. "What is happening?" Leya said as a tiger jumps out of Hiroshima's dresser. "Leistera! What's wrong?" Allison shouts. "Well there is an ocean view outside Hiroshima's house, the air is thin, and the room is turning into a canyon!" The line cuts off. "We have to go after them!" Odd shouts. They go off. Leona and Destiny spy on Hiroshima's house and see that Dr. Eito looks worried. Then they Fairy Soldiers arrive and he acts very shady. "Hello! What is the matter?" Soldier Diamond and Soldier Square take out their mini laptops and see something. "There are a lot vibes coming from this house." Soldier Diamond said. "So does that explain why I can't open the door." "Yes. The space time factors have been altered and we know that some girls are trapped inside." Soldier Square said. "My daughter and her friends. Can you please help them? My daughter is everything since my wife died." "Of course!" Princess Soldier Heart said. They all hold hands and start to chant. "What are you doing?" "We have to teleport inside because your house is unstable." Soldier Star said. The cats and Unity Keeper were spying on Leona and Destiny. "I think there is something about them." Twilight said. "I wish I knew what it was." "Don't worry. I think we'll find out soon." Cāndanī said.

Inside the house, the Soldiers are swimming in a river of water surrounding a oasis. "What is this?" Soldier Circle said as she swims. "This is one of the phases in the house." Soldier Diamond said. Then the room changes into a canyon. They hear screaming. "Help!" Hiroshima said. Hiroshima is holding Leya, who is holding Leistera, who is dangling over the cliff. Princess Soldier Heart flies over to get them but Hiroshima slips off the edge and falls. "Circle Rings of Friendship!" Soldier Circle saves Hiroshima but she is light. She is floating but she does not say anything. Then room changes. The walls are marble and the windows are tall and clear. The floor is made out of stone and the furniture is made out of finish wood. "This is cool. It looks like a palace." Leistera said. "I always wanted to live in a palace!" Hiroshima said. "This isn't your house?" Soldier Octagon said. "No. This room is not." Then one room is lighting up. Inside, the Golden Cauldron is bubbling over. Hiroshima faints. "Too much!" She said. "Hiroshima!" Leya said. Then the Golden Cauldron shows everyone a picture. "The Serenity Chalice!" Leya said. "What?" Knight Soldier Heart asked. "The Serenity Chalice. Our mother, the queen uses this. It gives her and her court unbelievable powers." Leistera said. "It holds no bounds so anyone can use it." It is a gold cup with a man on the right and a woman on the left. The cup has a heart in the front. There are chains with hearts with little diamonds hanging off the cup. "What does this mean?" Soldier Triangle said. Then the Golden Cauldron started to let off silver waves that started to grab the Fairy Soldiers. "No! Come back!" Leya said. The Golden Cauldron starts to place them into bubbles. "We need to transform!" Leistera said.

 ** _Crystal Princess Power! Advance!_**

 ** _Crystal Princess Power! Advance!_**

Soldier Vaaris Heart and Soldier Atirikt Heart hold their hands and their belly rings light up. "Please protect my friends." Hiroshima opens her eyes. A black smoke came out of her mouth but she closes it. "Leave me. Go away!" she said. The young fairies hold hands and silver and gold lights surround the Golden Cauldron and it started to shake. As it shakes, the Fairy Soldiers started to drop one by one. Then the Golden Cauldron stop and the whole house went back to normal. The young fairies transformed back and Hiroshima wakes up. They all walk out the door. Hiroshima hugs her father. "Thank you!" Dr. Eito said. "You're welcome." Soldier Triangle said. Knight Soldier Heart singles to the twins to go back to school. "They should have left Hiroshima!" Leona said. "I know, I want her dead. She is no good." Destiny said. "That is so mean!" Subaha said. "We need to look closer at them." Staravia said. Dr. Eito walks inside. He sees Kenny and Brynja inside. He smacks them. "You were messing with the Golden Cauldron!" "We're sorry!" Kenny said. "Save it!" Dr. Eito said. A woman with purple hair laughed. "Stupid kids." "Shut up Zakuro Fuji!" Brynja said. Zakuro laughed. "I am the last catseye, I am the best and I will get the Soul Stones once and for all." "If you are the best, then why are you last?" Kenny said. Zakuro cuts his throat. "Save the best for last!" She leaves. She looks at Brock. "He is mine!" She said.


	22. A Diary To My Sisters: Part 2

_A Dairy to My Sisters -Part 2_

"No! You can not borrow my laptop!" Ash yells. "Please! I need it to call home!" Leistera begs. "No!" "Please!" "I said no!" "Ash! Give it to her. I can't concentrate with all of this yelling!" Dawn said. Ash give Leistera his laptop. The blue cover shines in the light. "Thank you!" "Whatever!" Ash said with an eye roll. "Can father and daughter stop the yelling? We are all here trying to do homework!" Jeremy shouts. "Who made you the boss?" Leya said. "This is my room!" " _This is my room!"_ Leya mocks Jeremy. "Why do you need Ash's laptop?" Ulrich asked. "We need to call home for a progress report." Leistera said. "So you can prove that you two are learning your history." Allison said. Leistera and Leya blushed. "Yes!" Leya said. Leistera opens the laptop, waves her wand and says hello. "Hello!"

A boy with brown hair opens his friend's tablet. "Why does she have hearts on it? leave it to Keisha to be so girly, like my sisters." It rings. "Hello!" "Jesse!" "Leistera. How's Earth?" "What are you doing with Keisha's tablet?" "She said I can us it for my homework." "She knows we have to call her? Anyway, how's preschool?" "Boring! We have this thing call homework! What is it?" "Something these humans gives us everyday, even on Saturdays!" "Horrible! Well, what did you learn about Earth?" "It's currently corrupted by power crazy people who are hypocrites." Yumi looks at Leistera. "Is that what you think Earth is all about?" "Yes! This is all that is there!" Leya said. "Eart is way more then that. Yes it has its ups and downs but Earth is not bad." Ulrich said. "Yes it is!" Jesse said. "That does not sound like your sister!" Brock said. "No. This is one of my friends." Leistera said. Odd looks at the boy. He whispers to Dawn, "That boy looks like Ulrich!" "I thought so. He sounds like him too." Dawn said. "Well did anything exciting happen?" Jesse asks. "Well..." Leistera started. "Why don't you tell him something non magically related?" Aelita said. "Okay!" Leistera said.

 _One day, in the city of Paris, the people celebrate National Pokemon Day. So the students of Kadic were allowed to send for one Pokemon for the day. Of course our heroes brought their number one partners with them. But remember, Leya and Leistera are actually too young to get their first Pokemon. So they asked their father for a favor, their actual father. A burst of lighting striked the ground and two Poke-balls landed in their hands with a note. The note said to bathe and feed the Pokemon before returning them. The Poke-balls looked different in the future. The bottom still looks white but the top is different, depending on what gender the Pokemon is. So Leya had a pink one and Leistera had a blue one. If the Pokemon does not have a gender, like Rotom, the color is gray. Both Poke-balls have a ring around them. Leya was giving a Leafeon and Leistera was giving a Greninja. Everything was fine. Odd's Houndoom was not to friendly with Dawn's Piplup. Piplup had bruises by the end of the day. Aelita and Jeremy's Plusle and Minun were best friends but were attracted to Ash and Allison's Pikacu and Raichu's electrical charges so they kept on chasing them. Brock's Croagunk and Ulrich's Gardevoir just sat in the shade. Yumi and her younger brother, Hiroki were arguing like cats and dogs. Ironically, Yumi's Hitmontop and Hiroki's Oshawott were also fighting with each other. Then out of the blue, a Jiggypuff appeared. Aelita thought it was cute but Allison saw that she had a microphone. The same one that likes to mark up your face when you fall a sleep, but who can help it. Jiggypuff starts to sing and every person and Pokemon fell asleep. Then Jiggypuff got mad and draws on all their faces._

"So what happen next?" Jesse asked. "Well nobody like the fact that Jiggypuff took her anger out on us so Hiroki, my sister, and I went to find it." Leya said talking to Jessica on Allison's laptop. "Hey!" Lesitera shouts. "What!" Leya said. "Stop hogging the internet!" "And you knew I was talking to Leistera!" Jesse yells. "Please baby brother." Jessica said. "I'm older than you!" Then a phone rings. Jesse goes to answer it. "Well did you find it?" Jessica asked. "Yes but it was sleeping so Brock told us to leave it alone." Brock looks at who is talking to Leya. "She looks like Yumi but with brown hair." Brock said. "Yeah but now that I think about it, Jesse looks like Hiroki." Odd said. "Wow our uncle must had been great. Too bad we may not ever get to meet him." Jessica said. Everyone tensed up when they heard that. "Jessica, there was more to the story." Leya said. "Who, The Rocket Gang!" "No! Team Rocket!" Jesse comes back. "Mommy said that she could here us yelling from down the hall. We should be doing our homework." "Boring. It's a coloring sheet to see if we know our colors and numbers. I want to here about The Rocket Gang." "You mean Team Rocket." Jesse said. "It's the same thing, depends on where you are from."

 _After looking for Jiggypuff, Hiroki sees a crack in the ground. He tries to touch it but Yumi stops him. He gets mad and the two fight. Then everyone else comes to stop the pair from fighting. Then the ground breaks and everyone falls in. The Pokemon look down to see their trainers in a hole. Ash, Brock, and Dawn said they are getting a sense of Deja Vu. Then all they heard was laughing. "You getting too old to fall for the same old trick!" A woman said. Then Team Rocket appeared. "We thought you were in jail!" Ash yelled. They laughed. They wanted revenge...again. When Pikachu used thunder, they group got attacked instead. Inside the hole were four beams that would take the attacks straight to them as well. Then Gardevoir used Synchronize to mess with the machine and disable the beams. Hitmontop used Rapid spin to attack Meowth so he could leave the machine. Then Plusle used charm on Meowth, since she is a she. Then along with Minun, they did a dance while using Hidden Power. Then Jesse catches them and tries to grab Minun but Oshawott used Razor shell to strike Jesse. Then Hidden Power was ready and it sent Jesse and Meowth to the sky with James floating behind them. Then Houndoom used Hyper Beam and they went flying right to the Police station._

"Cool, I love the part when daddy's Gardevoir used Synchronize." Jessica said. Ulrich tensed up when he heard that. Jessica covered her mouth to cover her mistake. "Jessica, shh..." Jesse said. "Well we should be talking to Keisha about our progress report." Leistera said. "I think you can just write it. It only has to be a paragraph." Jessica said. "Did she just said her daddy's Gardevoir?" Ulrich asked. "Thanks for listening! Bye bye!" Leya said. "Bye bye!" Jessica said. "Well then we were right." Dawn said. "Right about what!" Ulrich shouted. Then Akira enters. "It's time to go to Grandma's." "Which one?" Jesse asked. "Sobo Ishyama!" "Whoa hold up!" Yumi said. "Have fun!" Leistera said. She closes the laptop. "Well I wrote it. We just need to send it through a Mushroom person." Leya said. "Those don't exists." Jeremy said. "Yes they do. You would not have a reason to used them by trust me, they are everywhere." Leistera said. "Hey, I have a question?" Ulrich said. "Me too!" Yumi said. "Sorry, we can not answer any of your questions." Leya said. "Plus, I think we all know the answer to the question." Aelita said with a smirk. "No you don't!" Ulrich said. "Yes and you two don't want to process it either!" Brock said. Yumi and Ulrich both blushed very hard. " Anyway, can I have my laptop back?" Ash asked. Leistera kisses Ash. "Thank you." "Gross!" Ash said. Allison and Leya smiled.


	23. Arc 62: A Worse Connection

_A Worse_ _Connection_

"Mom! Please don't come to my school!" Allison said to her mother. "How did you know your father and I were coming?" Daphne asked. "Because Gary told us. Remember, his school is two hours away!" Ash J comes in taking to his father. "Dad please! What did we do to you?" "We have to check up on you and your sister." Fred said. "Plus we haven't heard anything from your principal." Daphne said. "That's a good thing! Mom, you don't really have to come, say in Cergy." Allison said. "Our hotel is in Paris, sweetie!" Daphne said. Everyone else is amused. "Why is Allison and her twin having a nervous breakdown in my room?" Jeremy asked. "They don't way people finding our who their parents are." Ash said. "Why? They're just detectives, right?" Odd said. "Sort of!" Aelita said. "Aelita, We had a deal, if you say anything, I'll tell Jeremy what you told **our** grandmother about Jeremy!" Allison shouts. "What!" Jeremy said. "Yes mom. Aelita is fine! Forget about her. You two favorite twins are the ones freaking out." Ash J said. "Allison. Everyone is going to find out sooner or later!" Dawn said. "No they won't!" Allison said. "You told me to accept my parents but you are freaking out about yours." Odd said. "Odd. Shut you bloody mouth! You have no idea how our problems are different." Ash J said. "We're problems!" Fred said. "Yes. Please don't come to our school." Allison said. Allison and Ash J switch phones because Fred has a soft spot for Allison and Daphne has one for Ash J. "Daddy...mom! What are you doing?" Allison said. They switch back."Stop doing that!" Ash J said. "I gave birth to you. I know how you two think. No stop whining!" "We have every right to whine, we're teenagers." "What do you mean you will cut us off if we don't stop it!" Ash J said. "You two are rich!" Ulrich said. "Sort of!" Brock said. "Fine! But you won't see us!" Allison said. They hang up. "We're doom!" Ash J said. "Now that you're tantrum is over, can your brother leave so we can have a private discussion!" Jeremy said. "Fuck you. This is why Unity Keeper messed with you in the beginning!" Ash J left. "Well if XANA does not have plans for us tomorrow, I think I can get through the final stages of bringing back William." "Really?" Yumi said. Ulrich was not pleased with Yumi's eagerness. "We hope so." Aelita said. Allison is worried about her parents being meddlers.

At lunch, Mr. Delmas and Jim make an announcement. "You don't have to do this Mr. Delmas!" Fred said. "It is not everyday that two celebrities visit us!"  
Mr. Delmas said. "Well we're here because..." Daphne said but Jim and Delmas dragged them to the Lyoko Warriors. Allison and Ash J were hiding from under the table. "Whoa! It's Fred Jones and Daphne Blake from Mystery Inc!" Odd said. "We're like your biggest fans!" Yumi said. Rocky and Moxie sat near them. "Well we're bigger fans." Moxie said. "No even close." Ulrich said. "Well if you are, then you would have said Daphne Blake-Jones because Fred and Daphne have been married for almost 17 years." Rocky said. "They know that!" Jeremy said. Fred and Daphne look around and don't see Allison nor Ash J. "They look like they are looking for someone." Moxie said. "Where's Allison?" Ulrich said. "She was just here." Aelita said. "You know Allison?" Daphne said. "Yes we do. A Is this why they were scared? Are their parents someone you unmasked?" Jeremy said. "No! Not even close, we're..." Daphne said but was cut off by Jim. "Those two have to be here. It's not like Allison nor Ash to miss lunch." Mr. Delmas said. Jim hears crunching sounds. "We just have to stay here until they leave." Allison said while eating a cookie. "If they leave, they want to find us." Ash J said. Jim sees Ash holding a cookie under the table but sees a shadow take it. Jim and Mr. Delmas take a closer look. "What if we get caught?" Allison said. "By who Jim? Please he will go..." "(Cough)" Jim said. Allison and Ash J turn around and jump from under the table. "What are you two doing?" Mr. Delmas shouted. Allison and Ash J were trying to not make contact with anyone. Fred and Daphne are laughing. "How dare you embarrass ourselves in front of our guest. Now acknowledge them!" Jim said. "Are you sure?" Ash J asked. Jim and Delmas were not kidding but Daphne and Fred were laughing all the way. "Why are they laughing?" Rocky asked. "Hi mommy!" Allison said. "Hi daddy!" Ash J said. Everyone was shocked, of course, other than those who knew.

"What!" Jim said. "Hi Allison! Hi Ash." Daphne said. "How are you?" Fred asked. "Fine!" Allison and Ash J said. "What is happening?" Jim said. "Mr. Morales! We tried to tell you and Mr. Delmas for twenty minutes who were are trying to see." Fred said. "But..but..but." Jim and Delmas said for a while. "I don't see any family similarities." Rocky said. Then Ulrich took a closer look at Allison. "You're a red head." "Yeah. My hair is mixed of red from my mother and brown from my great grandmother." Allison said. "Okay, so I can see how you two look like your mother." Yumi said. "As our grandmother puts it: we were lucky that way." Ash J said. "Don't listen to everything that woman said." Fred said. "How are you doing Aelita?" Daphne asked. "I'm fine!" Aelita said. "How do you know Ms. Stones?" Mr. Delmas asked. "During the November break, Allison brought Aelita with her, since she has no other relatives." "Yes. I did went with Allison." "And it was like she was family." Fred said. Aelita smiled. "Mr. Delmas, didn't you pay attention to who was saying the documents for our children to attend this school?" Daphne asked. Mr. Delmas said no. "Well we can tell you that your son and daughter are well behaved students who associate themselves with well behave students." Jim said. Everyone was stunned. "Odd is very social so gets Allison to open up." Odd was not hearing what he heard. "Plus Rocky is doing wonderful since Ash started to befriend him. Rocky is usually not a problem at school." Delmas said. Rocky was in disbelieving shock. Daphne and Fred were not buying anything. "Well we have class soon." Ash J said. "How cute? They are so intersting in learning that they forgot that afternoon classes are cancelled." Mr. Delmas said. The whole cafeteria is flabbergasted. Dawn checks her planner. "Today is not the 23rd." Ulrich taps Allison. "Can you parents come in two weeks when our history exam is here?" Jim and Delmas leave for a second. "You need to tell us how in the world did you not tell us that your parents are..." Yumi started. "It is not that simple." Allison said. "Try us!" Jeremy said. "Well our parents solved a lot of mysteries right?" Ash J said. "Like Old Iron Face?" Odd said. "Yeah and what can happen?" "They can get really mad and try to get revenge." Rocky said. Moxie realizes something. "Oh. They can go after where it hurts." "Whats' that?" Odd said. "Us. My siblings. Their children!" Allison said. "Right!" Odd said. "Very good Moxie. I can see why Ash likes you." Daphne said. Moxie laughs and Ash J hides in his shirt. "How are you Ash?" Fred said. "Fine!" Ash said. "Are you taking good care of my daughter?" "Yes." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Are you too rough with her?" "Um..." "Dad! Ash don't answer that!" Allison said. "What's wrong Alibabba? Are you embarrass of your father?" Allison's face was red and she tried to hide it. "Alibabba!" Ash said. "We should call you that!" Ulrich said. "Watch it Stern! You won't make it the next day if you try!" "Bring it on Jones!" Ulrich teased. Ash J laughed. "Don't cry sis!" "Don't make fun of your sister, Ashykazam!" Fred said. Ash J's face was just as red as his sister's. "Ashykazam!" Rocky and Moxie said. "If I go down, you're coming with me!" Allison said. "What are they doing?" Jeremy said while laughing. "They think we're on some kind of high pedestal." Allison said. "Well not anymore. Welcome to our level." Ulrich said.

Then Jim and Delmas came back. "Let's go to my office." Delmas said. "But first we have two questions." Fred said. "One: Has anyone gotten hurt from practical jokes or pranks?" "Well yes but those involved were already caught." Jim said. "Two: Has any of your school's networks gotten hacked in anyway?" Daphne asked. "I know that our networks are not the best at all but according to my sources, nothing." Delmas said. As they asked these questions, they look very sternly at Ash J and Allison respectfully. Outside Jeremy asked Allison a question. "Have you ever hacked into a certain supercomputer?" "Whoa! What are you talking about? And what makes you think I am a computer hacker?" "Because Jeremy would be a lousy friend if he thought your were the prankster." Ash J said. "Plus, I would be very offended that you didn't share any of your skills. Your brother, not so much!" Odd said. "Whatever Odd. My sister and I did our share of things in grade school. "Fine. I am a Certified Computer Hacker but as to your question, no. Never. How could you think that!" Allison said. "What about the nicknames?" Aelita said. "We used to do magic tricks when we were little. We even made Scooby-Doo disappear for 2 hours." Ash J said. "How?" "He just followed a trail of food we left so nobody can find him. Then Jeremy's laptop starts to beep. "XANA!" Jeremy said. Then before they can get to the Factory, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were watching them. Allison looks closer. "They've been Xanafied!" "What!" Jeremy said. "What the hell is happen?" As J said. "Look!" Jeremy said. "Stop talking. This is why I didn't want my parents to come. They are going to meddle and find the Factory!" Allison said. "So what do we do?" Yumi said sternly. "That is the Mystery Machine!" Odd said. "Yes." Allison whispers something to her brother. He sends Moxie and Rocky to distract Jim. "My brother and I would distract them and our aunt, Velma. Ash, Dawn, and Brock will deal with Shaggy and Scooby anbd the rest will deal with Lyoko." "And this is going to work because..." Jeremy said. "Allison is Fred's daughter, a plan that seems crazy will work." Yumi said. Allison glares at Yumi. "Sorry!" Yumi said. Allison and Ash grab a stick. They take a deep breath. They each smash a window of the van. drop the sticks and runs. Fred, Daphne, and Velma chase after them. "I can't even do that to my dad's car." Ulrich said. "We're doing a Return to the Past right?" Brock said. "Why?" Aelita asked. "Because they won't live through this!" Dawn said. Ash hits Scooby with a rock. "Bad dog! Come and get us!" Ash said. Scooby chases him while Shaggy chases Dawn and Brock. The others head to the Factory. Jeremy sends them to the Desert Sector.

On Lyoko, XANA sends Krabs at them. Aelita hides behind a rock but is targeted by William. She runs. Yumi, on the Overwing, chases after them. Ulrich and Odd are taking turn dealing with the Krabs. On Earth, Allison and Ash J are running through the park to keep their parents occupied. "Are you sure your friends can deal with whatever is happening?" "Yes!" Then They collide with Ash. "Take my place, Jeremy said that they need back up on Lyoko." Allison said. "Okay." So Ash and Ash J keep going. Dawn uses a branch to hit Shaggy. Brock uses a bat from the gym closet to his Scooby. Scooby appears to be down so Brock helps Dawn. Scooby gets up and heads to the Factory. Dawn gets shocked by Shaggy and Velma saw it. "Are you okay Dawn?" "Yes." Then Shaggy tries to strike Velma but Brock hits Shaggy. Ash sees Scooby near the Factory so he goes after him. Fred and Daphne see him and follow closely behind. "He knows what is happening." Fred said. Jeremy is attacked by Scooby. "Hey lay off." He said. "Scooby-Doo, Where are you?" Ash said. He sees Jeremy being tossed like a bone on the ground. He gets up. Ash hit Scooby with a stick but he bites it. Allison arrives by nobody is around. "Jeremy! We need help!" Odd said, "Jeremy's not here! Can I take a message?" "Allison. What about your parents?" "Right know, Aelita is heading for the tower." Yumi cuts in front of William and crushes him with the Overwing. Aelita enters the tower. "Allison, you need to activate a return to the past. Last time we check, Dawn was not doing so good and where's Jeremy?!" Yumi said."Okay!" When Allison was about to press enter, her father grabs her hands. "What is this?" "Nothing!" "What is going on here?" Daphne asked. Allison uses her elbow to press enter. "Return to the past now!"

This time, Allison and Ash J are not eating anything. But got caught by Scooby-Doo who jump on them and started to lick their face. Then after that, Daphne said they tomorrow, they want to take all of Ash J and Allison's friends out to dinner. "Yes!" They said. "Yumi, what about your parents?" Allison said. "I don't care, I'm saying yes." Then Fred and Daphne hugged their children. But Daphne gave Allison a silver cover with crystal heart on it. They leave. "What is this?" Cāndanī looked at it. "It is the cover to the Serenity Chalice!" She said. Daphne rides in the back of the car talking to Akiko. "Their powers are getting stronger." "I know. I can tell because Yumi's inferno ball glows bright." "We have to contact the others. I have contact the others." "Your Majesty! You are far younger then the rest of us." "That doesn't matter. You all have no choice but to respect me!" "Fine. Good luck getting Soldier Triangle. Her husband is a pain!" Daphne hangs up. "Being queen is hard." Shaggy said. "I hope Allison won't have this much trouble." Daphne sighs.

 _ **Stay tune for a spin-off: Scooby-Doo: The Return Of the Witch's Ghost!**_


	24. Side Story 4

_Operation: Save the Lyoko Warriors_

It is 10:30 PM. Everything in the Factory is quiet. Jeremy is trying to figure out exactly did XANA got a hold of his friends. Brock is making soup while Ash, Dawn, and Allison try to wake up Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. "They have been knocked out for over an hour, we have to do something." Allison said. "But what can we do? We can't just slap them silly!" Ash said. "Maybe try finding something that can alert one of their senses." Jeremy suggested. "Odd's feet!" Dawn said. "We have to wake them up, _not_ kill them!" Brock said. Allison thinks. "That can work but Odd is immune to his own feet!" Dawn thinks of something. Kiwi starts to lick Odd's cheek but he does not respond. "Let's try the others and then decide how to wake up Odd." Dawn said. So they all covered their noses and removed one shoe. "Oh my gosh please hurry!" Allison said. Dawn thinks of a way to wake Odd: She kisses him on the lips. Everyone is stunned by Jeremy is more confued than ever. Brock waves the shoe in front of the others and that woke them up big time. Odd slowly awakes up but Dawn pulls away before he sees her. "Whoa! Why does it smell like Odd's feet!" Ulrich shouts. "Give me back my shoe!" Odd yells to Brock. "What time is it?" Yumi asked. "10:35." Allison said. "What! I have to get home!" Yumi tries to get up but she collapses into Brock's arms. "You're fatigue and hungry, you are not going anywhere!" "But..." "Relax, we got it covered with your parents." Dawn said. "Are you sure?" "Yes. You are sleeping over. Jim and Mr. Delmas are already aware of it." "Where?" "With Aelita!" Allison said. "Who?" Aelita said. "Do you guys remember anything?" Jeremy asked. "Sorry Einstein! Nothing!" Ulrich said. Brovk gave everyone a bowl of soup. "We'll tell you everything." Ash said. "Well the last thing I remember was that Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and I were investigating strange activity on Lyoko." Aelita said.

Aelita was in a Way Tower searching for a cause of strange vibes that were present on Lyoko. "Keep trying Aelita!" Jeremy said. Next to him was Allison. "Are you sure you don't want all of us there?" "If anything happens on Earth, you, Ash, Brock, and Dawn can deal with it here. Plus if something happens on Lyoko, i don't want to put all my friends in danger." Odd gets bored. "It's boring!" He shouts. "Well better this than XANA sending us monsters." Yumi said. "Yeah but I think it is too quiet." Ulrich said. Aelita leaves the tower. "Nothing at all." "This is strange!" Jeremy said. "What's that!" Allison said as she points to the right screen. The whole supercomputer goes all rainbow and then back to normal. "Hello..." Jeremy said. Nothing. "Hello..." Nothing. Allison covers her mouth in fear. Jeremy tries to search. "Jeremy take a deep breathe." He does. "Okay, go and tell the others and wait for me to call." "Okay." Allison goes to the court yard. Dawn is blowing bubbles while Ash is reading _Decapitator Diaries_ and Brock is doing his English homework. "Hey Allison!" Dawn shouts. "Hey!" Allison said but with a gloomy tone. "What's wrong?" Brock said. "Something happen at the Factory." Dawn and Brock were horrified. Ash is glued to his book. Brock smacks him. "Hey, what's your problem?" "Hi Ash." "Hi Allison." Ash kisses her. "I thought you'll be reading the new _Galaxy Series_ book?" "It got delayed for another two weeks." Then he looks at Brock. "Why did you smack me in the head? I just got to the part where, Even, Zuri, Tealia, and Rick got abducted in their sleep." "Well I think that happen to our friends also but on Lyoko." Allison said. Everyone got scared. Then after Allison told them the story, Jeremy called. When Allison answered, her face got serious. "We have to get to the factory!"

At the factory, Jeremy explains to the four what happen. "So you're telling me that they are on a Replika." Brock said. "Yes. XANA grabbed them with a sample program that I had made in the past. You all have to use the Skid and find them." "Then what?" Ash asked. "I will have to reprogram back their DNA sequences which is needed to materialize them." "Sounds easy enough." Dawn said. "Sure then Jeremy will say since we're there, let's destroy the Replika." Allison mocks. "Exactly." Jeremy said. They all head for the scanners. "Lady's first!" Brock said. _Scanner Allison! Scanner Dawn! Transfer Allison! Transfer Dawn! Visualization!_ _Scanner Ash! Scanner Brock Transfer Ash! Transfer Brock! Visualization!_ "Now head to the corridor!" Jeremy said. They get there. "Who's driving?" Dawn asked. "I will! For my cousin." Allison said. "Awe!" Ash and Brock said. Aelita interrupts: "Allison! Did you scratch the skid?" Allison is shock. "We saved your bloody life and that's what you care about? No I didn't make a dent in the fucking Skid. Fuck you Aelita. Jeremy would never let me hear the end of it." "I had to asked." Back to the story: They all took their places and went inside the skid. "Aelita has a nice view." Allison said. "Who's Navskid is this?" Dawn asked. "I think that's Odd's." Ash said. "Thank goodness we can't smell." Jeremy laughs. Jeremy releases the supports and Allison drives the Skid. Everything is quiet and they get to the Replika. Then Ash interrupts the story: I thought we was going to tell them about the skid losing power." "THE SKID LOST POWER!" They all said. "Ash! Shut up. We all agreed to not tell them that!" Dawn shouts. "Allison what did you do?" Aelita said. "Excuse me! I did nothing!" "Well the Skid can't just lose power!" Yumi said. "Well in this case it did." Jeremy said. "What do you mean?" Odd said. "I telling this. Everything was blue until the sea was orange." "You mean red." Ulrich said. "Orange." "Red." Aelita said. "No it was orange!" "Are you sure it was orange?" Odd said. "No. This soup is red. Dawn's watch is orange. Red! Orange! Red! Orange! but it was the kind of orange like Odd when he blows chunks after Gym Class!" Allison said. "Gross. I like Brock's soup but I don't want to see it again!" Yumi said. The sea was orange. "Red is XANA attacking but what about orange?" Dawn said. "Orange?" Jeremy asked. Allison presses a button and Jeremy sees the sea. "Strange." Then the Skid slowly starts to lose power. "What's happening?" Brock asked. "Hold on! Let me see!" Jeremy said. The Skid starts to fall into the sea. "Let's panic!" Dawn said. "No! If we do, we will be just what they said." Allison said. "Who?" Jeremy asked. "You and the others." "What did we say!" "Oh we're to sarcastic and dramatic!" Ash said. "Since you guys take the lead using the Skid, we're just second class citizens." Dawn said. "We're just a joke to you guys and and you can't even tell us if we all don't fell like a team." Brock said. Jeremy looks down. "You heard that." "Yes we did but we decided not make a huge scene about it." Allison said. Allison looks at the control panel. She remembers earlier in the day during science, there was a machine that would sometimes malfunction and the only way to fix it was to do a jump start. Allison accidentally found this out and was scolded by Ms. Hertz. "Let me try something!" Allison said. She pressed two buttons on the panel and the whole skid started to work again. "Finally!" Dawn said. "How did you do that?" Jeremy asked. "Science!" Allison said.

They arrive on the Replika. "The Forest Sector!" Dawn said. "Okay Allison! Park the Skid near the tower." Jeremy said. Then they get off the Skid. "Now try to see if you can find them. "We found them." Ash said. "You did!" "And it looks ugly." Brock said. "What do you see exactly?" Four purple crystal like cocoons with the four warriors inside of them. "Does it help that they look like the people about to be buried?" Allison asked. "How?" "They have their arms crossed on their chest." "Forget that now. You have to break the crystals!" Jeremy said. Allison uses her green plasma beans to make a staff to break Aelita's cocoon. Dawn uses her Poi sticks to break Odd's. Ash uses his sword to break out Ulrich and Brock used one arrow to break out Yumi. "Now take them to the tower!" They did. Then Jeremy said. "I have to do this one by one. Then after each one, take them out and devituralize them." "Got it Jeremy!" Ash said. They did that. "Now what?" Brock asked. "Now you guys decided who is going to the lab on Earth." Jeremy brings his four unconscious friends to the computer room. "I volunteer Allison and Ash to go!" Dawn said. "I second that!" Brock said. "What!" Ash said. "Come on! Let's go!" Allison said. "Did you guys decide yet?" Jeremy asked." "Me and Ash!" Allison said. "Okay, I'll send you both while Dawn and Brock guard the Skid." Jeremy send. "Roger that Jeremy!" Brock said. Jeremy sends Ash and Allison to the lab. "It's so hot!" Allison said. "How can you tell?" Jeremy said. "Because we're some where tropical and the sun is out!" Ash said. Jeremy searches the world. "You guy are in Guyana! You are near an old abandon lab where scientist used to study the Kaieteur Falls." "We can hear it too. It looks amusing!" Ash said. "Quickly go inside!" Meanwhile Dawn and Brock see Hornets flying around them. "I forgot my bug spray!" Dawn said. "Are you trying to take the place of Odd!" "No Brock! I really hate Hornets!" They split up. "Let me give you the Overwing and the Overbike." Jeremy said. "Are you sure Yumi and Ulrich won't mind?" Brock said. "They'll get over it." Ulrich interrupts the story. "Did you and Dawn damage our rides?" Dawn and Brock were in shock. "Seriously Ulrich! Did you hear that Brock?" "Heard what? I heard nothing!" "Funny!" Yumi said sarcastically." Allison and Ash look around the place. "This place is rusted." "Well I think because of all the water from the falls, Allison." Jeremy said something about look for a poison sign...here!" Ash looks at it. "This must be the supercomputer! I can see it through the window!" Before they go in, someone taps Allison. "Oh, hi William. WILLIAM!" Allison said. She and Ash ran down a hall way. "Jeremy! William showed up!" Ash said. "Well sonce Aelita is bot there to deactivate a tower, good luck." "What!" Allison said. Then they are meet with Tarantulas. "Great!" Ash takes Allison and hides. Dawn and Brock are getting swamped by Hornets. "Got an idea! Brock use your supersonic hearing to tell me when the monsters are coming, then I can multiply myself and get them." "You think it will work." "Only time will tell!" Brock sits on the ground and listens. He hears the Hornets coming. Dawn multiplies herself and destroys them. Back in the lab, Ash has an idea. Allison leads the monsters and William outside. She manipulates the ground to make it a quicksand effect. Then Ash uses telekinesis to crush them with a rock. Then they go back inside. Back on Lyoko, the Hornets all go away. "Ha! Ha! Suckers!" Dawn said. Brock look around. "Something is wrong!" "Attack my Mantas!" William said. "William's here. I thought Allison and Ash dealt with him!" Brock said. "Looks like XANA won't give up." Jeremy said. "Ash! Allison! Hurry up, William showed up on the Replika." "He did!" Ash said. They made it to the supercomputer. "Do you see anything that can shut it off?" "No! It looks like the one you're using!" Allison said. William corners Dawn. Brock uses one of his arrows to hit William's back. When William is down, Dawn uses one of her sticks to attack William and the Mantas. "Jeremy! Are you there?" Allison said. "It's old and nobody uses it. Just destroy it!" Allison makes a green plasma Bo and Ash draws his sword. Together they stab the supercomputer. "Great, time to send you back." Dawn and Brock are waiting in their Navskids. "Wake up Love Birds!" Brock said. Allison starts to leave but as the Replika is disappearing, the whole thing starts to shake.

"What was the shaking?" Aelita asked. "I don't know. Whatever it was went away as they left." Jeremy said. "Anything else happen?" Ulrich asked very sternly. "You're living up to your name Ulrich!" Allison joked. "We did had to deal with some ugly fish on the way back." Dawn said. "Wow! XANA put you guys to work!" Yumi said. "Yeah but it was nothing we couldn't handle." Ash said with pride. "So how long did it take us to wake up?" Odd asked. "A few hours." "Hours!" Odd said. "How can I go back to sleep!" "Do your homework! You have sis pages of math to complete." Allison said. Odd yawns. "I'm getting tired already!" Everyone laughs. Unknown to them, this is the last successful mission using the Skid to delete a Replika.


	25. Arc 63: Brock's Ultimate Birthday Wish!

_Brock's Ultimate Birthday Wish_

Everyone is in Jeremy's room doing homework. Odd tries to concentrate but can't bring himself to open a book. "This is pointless!" He shouts. "Odd! You agreed that once XANA was defeated, you will put some effort into your school work!" Jeremy shouts. "But it's hard!" "Odd Shut up!" Yumi said. "Come on! This is way better than dealing with XANA." Dawn said. "Please! This is way better than XANA but I'll rather deal with XAN than getting my Soul Stone taken from me!" Odd shouts. Allison looks at Odd. "I know you did not just compare those Purity Facade bitches to XANA!" Allison shouts. "Right! XANA is one thing but we have to deal with those Soul Suckers." Aelita said. Ulrich closes his book. "I can't do my work with Odd's whining!" "Not whining! Just voicing my opinion!" Odd said. "Yeah, yeah and I'm just itching to do this tomorrow!" Ash jokingly said. "Well then! Ash you never told us what is something that you will remember from dealing with XANA." Odd said. "You mean besides the nightmare!" Everyone laughed. "I will miss the thrill of putting my life on the line for the life of others!" "That's deep!" Jeremy said. "You do it all the time!" Yumi said. "Well Knight Soldier Heart does that. And before I got recognize for it. This time, I do it and nobody will know!" "Sissi almost did?" Dawn said. "Yeah! Close one. What about you two?" Aelita asked Allison and Dawn. "I'll miss being a part of something." Allison said. "What do you mean?" Ulrich asked. "I don't like being in the spotlight and doing this was something that I chose to do and I think as Allison, I feel that I gain a little bit more confidence." "That is so sweet!" Yumi said. "Plus, it gave me a reason to be nice to my cousin!" Aelita is flattered and gave Allison a hug. "Aelita! You are kinda off holding me tight!" "I know!" Aelita said. "You're hurting me!" Aelita laughed. "Well I will miss nothing!" Dawn said. "Nothing!" Jeremy said. "Yeah! Because of XANA, we all became friends! I like the friends but not the danger!" "So true!" Then Yumi realized that some one is missing! "Where's Brock?" "Oh yeah! Ash! You need to talk to him!" Allison said. "Me!" "Yes. Today is his birthday! And there's no school! But Brock is concerning me." "Go on!" "Yesterday, I asked him what does he want for his birthday and he told me that he wants his Soul Stone taken from him." Everyone looks at Allison. "Are you sure?" Ulrich said. "Yes. Today, February 22. Brock said that he feel weird that he is the only one that has not gotten his Soul Stone sucked. I tried to tell him that it was a good thing but he feels like that his does not have a pure soul." "What! Brock has one the most kindness souls out there. He will do anything for anyone!" Dawn said. Then the three cats popped out of nowhere. "You need to watch Brock! He might try to make himself a target!" Staravia said. Cāndanī looks at Allison. "We know that the Purity Facade is interesting in all of you guys. it is only a matter of time." "And don't forget the Fairy Guards." Subaha said. "Those two! I can't stand Leona and Destiny!" Odd said. "What are you talking about?" Staravia said. "As soon as Brock shows up, you will know everything." Then Brock comes by. "Hey!" "What's up birthday boy?" Ash said. "I'm still sore." "We weren't that hard." Allison joked. "At midnight, you all tackled me and have me seventeen punches." "Seventeen?" Cāndanī asked. "One for good luck!" Dawn said. "Well since you're here, we can confront Leona and Destiny!" Yumi said. "Good. We need to know why are they after us?"

At the Rec room, the friends sit and wait. Leona and Destiny walked in. They went to the fridge and grab two ice creams and came back and saw everyone looking at them. "Can you help us by telling me why are you looking at us?" Leona asked. "You tell us, Śānti Guard." Ulrich said. "Kōra Guard!" Yumi said. "What are you talking about?" Destiny said. "Save it! We know everything!" Ash J said. "Excuse me!" Leona said. She tries to open the door but it is lock. "Awe! Can't leave! Too bad! Now answer our questions!" Aelita said in a teasing voice. "Open the door!" "Answer our questions!" "We don't have to answer any questions!" Destiny said as she raise her wand. Allison and Ash J put a spell in the room so those two can't leave. Moxie and Rocky are there also. ( _When:_ _Scooby Doo! The Return of the Witch's Ghost is up, you will know why!_ ) "Just tell us why are you guys after their Soul Stones and what is up with this ordeal!" Moxie demanded. Leona and Destiny were not budging. Brock's medallion started to glow. He gets a vision of the past but the past on Planet Hearts. He and Leona were kissing in his room, on his birthday but she was also getting text messages from an unknown man. Brock shakes it off. "Just talk!" Allison said. "Fine! What do you humans want!" Leona shouted. The cats were listening. "You have a cat! Here!" "Why are you after our Soul Stones?" "We are not." "Why are you searching for three special Soul Stones?" " Those three special Soul Stones will unlocked something call the Serenity Chalice." Destiny said. "And that is?" Rocky said. "Why are you here? You were never a target!" "I am supporting my best friend and his sister and her friends.""Answer his question, Leona!" Brock shouted. "The Serenity Chalice is a cup the when in the possession of the Rājavanśa kī jōṛī, the world will be at peace!" "What is this Rājavanśa kī jōṛī?" Yumi asked. "A woman and man of great power who love each other." Destiny said. "But if the cup is in the hands of bad people, the Purity Facade, they will use a Priestess to destroy the world." Leona said. "And who is this Priestess?" Ash asked. "Hiroshima!" "What. She is just a sweet little girl!" Jeremy said. "Wrong! Her father owns the Infinity Academy and she is the tool they need to take over the world. We have to destroy her." Leona shouts. "Look at you two. Destroy a seven grader! What the hell is wrong with you two?" Moxie shouts. "You are all just poor humans that don't understand the minds of Fairies." Destiny said. "I think that if the Fairy Soldiers were here, they will tell you that you have to look at all options and that means not letting these thing lead to death." Allison said. "You sound like Princess Soldier Heart." Destiny said. "Well then you should listen to me." "Wrong! If I can dethrone her, I will!" Destiny said. "Plus, you and Ash should keep Leistera and Leya away from Hiroshima!" Leona said. The conversation was heated. So Jeremy and Aelita decided to unlock the door. They had magically sealed it when those two walked in. Leoan gets up and looks Brock. "Happy birthday!" "What are you doing?" Brock said. "Can't I saw happy birthday!" "No. As you recall, you pretty much made my birthday a living hell since May!" A few people didn't know what Brock was talking about. "The sex was good!" "But I wasn't your first like I thought!" Then everyone realized what is happening. "I think you and Destiny can leave!" Jeremy said pointing to the door. They leave. "Are you okay Brock?" Ash asked. "Yes!" Brock shouts. "Remember what we talked about!" Allison said. "I get it!" Brock shouts again.

Leya and Lesitera were walking to Hiroshima's house. They see and open window and look to see if Hiroshima was there. They see her but she is surrounded by purple mist and she has glowing eyes. "I need to stop. I don't want to do this. Get out." Then she senses sweet Soul Stones. "I smell sweet Souls!" She said. Hiroshima is rolling on the floor. "Stop! Get out!" She screams. Her weak body is rolling on the floor. Leya tries to scream but Lesitera grabs her and they start to run. Zakuro Fuji looks at Hiroshima. "Her powers are getting stronger! She'll soon awaken!" "I know, we just need the right push." Convolution said. "Why don't you find it. I like having you out there. You were ruthless and the best teacher." "Well thank you. I am still beaten from those flies!" "Well you can make a comeback. Deal with those losers!" Convolution smiles. " I love having you as a daughter!" She said. "Thanks. As long as Hiroshima doesn't find out. All is well." "Well as the last Catseye, you will need to see if the last one has a special Soul Stone, the Golden Cauldron is bubbling!" Dr. Eito said. "I don't know, I did some research, and this one seems different." "Different is good. I will take Hiroshima to the shrine and get her ready. I know her awaken will come." He picks her up. "Daddy!" She said. "Don't worry, I promise Sableye that I will have you ready." They leave. The twins stop near a stone. "What is the name of unicorn was that!" Lesitera said. "Ahhh!" Leya said. "It was like she was having a exorcism!" They see Brock wondering about. "Let's say happy birthday." Leya said. But Brock was approached by a van. Allison and Ash see this. Leona and Destiny see this also. Brock knows that it is someone that is part of the Purity Facade. Zakuro grabs a gun and shoots him. Brock's dark green Soul Stone with three dots that make the because symbol shine shines in the light. Brock holds it. "I have to get out of here with this." He starts to run. "Brock is going to drop it!" Allison cries. They go after him. So does Leona, Destiny, and Zakuro. The twins went to get the others.

They all meet at a garage. Brock collapses on the floor with his Soul Stone over him. Zakuro throws up a seed and a lock stopper appears. "Look everything now!" The lock stopper, Locky, did so. When Zakuro went to grab the Soul Stone, Leoan and Destiny transformed and attacked her. "Sewer Flash!" "Waste Cannon!" "You two are the Fairy Guards!" Zakuro said. "Of course! We will defeat you and redeem ourselves for our Queen!" They said. "The two Soul Stones that needs redemption!" Ash said. Śānti Guard trapped Zakuro in a box. "Locky! Stop them!" "I only do locks!" "Lame-o!" "Nature and Tectonic!" Kōra Guard went to grab the Soul Stone when Allison screams. "Stop!" "Allison! You and Ash have no idea about what is happening. We told you." "You have to Leave Brock alone!" Ash shouts. Śānti Guard looks at him. "You two don't have any power over us. You can't stop us from taking this Soul Stone, even if it is Brock's." "Then by order of Princess Alicinda! I ask you to leave Brock alone." Allison takes out her necklace and Ash takes out his pin. "What the hell?' Zakuro shouts. Allison and Ash transformed. "Now leave him alone!" Princess Soldier Heart shouts. Knight Soldier Heart blocks the Fairy Guards and puts back Brock's Soul Stone. "Are you okay?" "Thanks Ash!" Brock said. Śānti Guard is about to scream. Kōra Guard looks at them. Zakuro breaks out of the trap and uses a black lighting rod. "Black storm!" Knight Soldier Heart attacks back. "Heart Resurfacing Storm!" The powers are matched. Princess Soldier Heart tries to use her wand but Kōra Guard grabs it. "No you don't!" "Let go!" Princess Soldier Heart yells. Brock gets up. "Kōra Guard let go!" "What are you going to do?" She yells. Brock takes out his transformation wand. He transforms and attacks the monster. "Octagon Vine Storm!" Kōra Guard steps back and Princess Soldier Heart takes over. "Heart Ground Breaking Electronegativity!" The monster and the rod is gone. Zakuro leaves. "That makes so much sense. They are the Fairy Soldiers. The Sole Protectors of the Rājavanśa kī jōṛī, the ones who might destroy us."

The exits are all clear and the others are trying to break in. The five walked out. The Fairy Guards try to leave but Soldier Octagon stops them. "Can't we try to be on the same side." "You all lied. Plus we don't like you now or ever!" Kōra Guard shouts. "Having Allison as a princess is the stupidest thing since soft toast." Śānti Guard shouts. They look at her. "Keep your Court and your boy toy in check. Next time, it means war." "Then next time, we'll accept. Just try to remember that we are all on the same side." Princess Soldier Heart said. Śānti Guard is about to smack Princess Soldier Heart when Knight Soldier Heart grabs her hand. "Don't touch my girlfriend!" He said sternly. The Fairy Guards leave with this to say. "Little Fairies," addressing Soldier Vaaris Heart and Soldier Atirikt Heart. "Don't be surprise if you existence is in jeopardy." That leaves the two shaken and crying. The Fairy Soldiers all look at the Fairy Guards with disgust as they fly off. Nearby, a red hair girl sits on a bench with a light blue cat watching the whole thing. "This is the mess I am trying to fix. I hope my brother and sister can deal with this." Next to her is a brown hair boy with spikes looking at his phone sitting next to a light purple cat. "This convention must be worth it. I have to see what this Serenity Chalice is all about." They look at each other. "Gary!" "Sam!" They shout. Their cats, Beree and Dusk respectfully, speak. "Now that you two meet, you have to save that mess we saw from boiling over. Use your gifts that your mother has given you to bring forth good in the world." They both said. Sam and Gary are shocked.


	26. Arc 64: Setting a Trap

_Setting a Trap_

Leona and Destiny receive a phone call from Zakuro. "Listen up you pesky fairies. We all want the same thing. If you meet me at the chapel in a few hours, We can all get what we want. I personally want to use the three treasures for good. If you want, we can save the world together. Why would I lie in a chapel? Meet me there as your fairy forms at six o' clock. Come alone." "What do we do?" Destiny asked. "I think we should go." Leona said. "But what about Allison and her court?" Leona thinks. "Right! They will get in our way!" "Unless we make sure Allison won't be able to do something." Leona was puzzled at what Destiny said.

Allison is sitting in the park under an apple tree. She thinks about they day before. "No way. Leona and Destiny are the Fairy Guards. That can't be right. It can explain why they hate us but still." The others came by. Cāndanī jumped on her and licked her. "What's wrong? Thing about Kora Guard and Santi Guard?" "Yes. It doesn't make sense at all!" "Look. Right now we need to put pieces of this puzzle together!" Yumi said. "Like what three treasures are the Purity Facade are after?" Aelita said. "And who are the two souls that need redemption?" Ulrich asked. "It's Leona and Destiny!" Ash said. "How do you know that?" Staravia asked. "Because they said so. They have to redeem themselves for the Queen." "I wonder what did they do that was so bad?" Odd asked. Brock's head starts to hurt. "Are you okay, Brock?" Leya asked. "Yeah." Brock lied. Leistera thinks. "I don't think that they are so bad." Jeremy smiles. "Even though they said that they will make you disappear." Leya gulps. "Can they do that?" "No. They won't do anything." Dawn said. "Why don't you play with Hiroshima?" The twins haven't gone back since they saw what was happening to Hiroshima. "She's busy all week." Leistera said. "Okay. I hope her father isn't involved with this." Dawn said with a worried voice.

Sam and Gary meet up a few steps away from the group. "Are you sure we had the same dream?" Gary asked. "Yes. I'm telling you. Something is about to happen and it involves our brother and sister." Sam said. "But what does it have to do with these things." Gary holds up a blue orb on a silver base. The base swirls around the orb. Sam holds up a purple orb on a silver base. It swirls around the orb. "Look one day I was sitting in my room and the next a blue cat licks my face and said 'hi' and then my whole class gets a trip to Paris." "I know, the same thing happen to me and my class was picked to do this conference at Infinity Academy." The two cats looks at their owners. "You two have to do this. For your family and the world." Dusk said. "I am still getting used to a talking cat. I thought a talking Meowth was bad." Gary said. "Please. This is real!" Beree said. Sam and Gary sighed. Then they decided to just go back to their hotels and wait.

"Where is you necklace?" Dawn asked Allison. "Oh get this! I found a note on my bed." Allison said. "You too!" Ash said. "What note?" Jeremy asked. "Leona and Destiny took my necklace. And I guess they took Ash's pin." "Those two! Wait until I get my hands on them." Yumi shouts. "Easy Yumi! We can't get into an altercation with them." Ulrich said. "Since they are not here!" Ash said. "What!" Everyone said. "They took them because they thought that we were not worthy of them. Plus they went some where and took them." Allison said. "Where?" Odd shouts. "We don't know." "I think Yumi and I should use our Inferno Balls to track them." Ulrich said. "Yeah. Let's do it." Yumi said. "Okay, then we will go to see what Ash is doing? He said that he is doing research on the Infinity Academy." Leya said. "I am?" Ash said. "Not you daddy! The other Ash!" Leistera said. "Okay!" They leave but Brock and Aelita have a question for the twins. "Do you treat Allison and Ash like your parents?" Brock asked. "No. Supreme Queen Alicinda II and Supreme King Ashton II are our only parents." Leya said. "We think of Allison and Ash as surrogate parents. Just to comfort us if we need some mommy and daddy love." Leistera said. "Okay!" Aelita said.

At the chapel, Santi Guard and Kora Guard look around. "This place is abandoned." Kora Guard said. "I know. This place is creepy." Kora Guard said. Then lights went on. They follow them until they were in this place with a huge piece of stain glass. The colors were reflected on the ground. Then lighting crashed through the ground and strikes the Fairy Guards. Then white dust filled the air. And lastly, Polly Flower pollen made a hurricane that surrounded the Fairy Guards. "What is this?" Kora Guard shouts. "This is your grave!" Zakuro shouts. She grabs a knife and cuts a rope. The rope sends up two huge blades at the Fairy Guards. They moved out the way just in time. "Waste Cannon!" "Sewer Flash!" Left and right, Zakuro strikes them. "Getting tired?" "Never evil bitch!" Santi Guard shouts. Then out of the blue. A huge ball of fire and ice strikes Santi Gaurd. "Santi Guard!" Kora Guard yells. Then a ball of rock and butterflies strikes Kora Guard. "Kora Guard!" Santi Guard yells. One final blow: 500,000 volts of electricity strikes the pair. "AH!" They yell. Two vines grabs them and they seem helpless and hanging. Zakuro looks at them. "Perfect." She walks over to Santi Guard. "You first." Then Santi Guard grabs her neck.

Hiroshima is sitting in this dark room under the Infinity Academy. She is wearing a silk black gown and is having a nightmare. _She is a four year old girl. Her father was working on something in a lab. Her mother brought her to visit. She was looking at a video of space when it happen. The lab went boom! Smoke was in the air and her mother disappeared. She was lying on the ground and her father was crying. "Where is my wife?" He yells._ Ash J finds something on line. "This is weird. In 2002, they was an accident in a lab. Only Hiroshima and Dr. Eito lived. How? It was at least a nuclear waste explosion." "Maybe it was an miracle?" Moxie said. "No it was not. That is impossible!" "Why is it? You never believe in these things." "Well prove me wrong!" "It wasn't impossible for you to love me!" "I only went out with you because I felt sorry for you." Moxie was upset. It was true but she didn't think he would like her for real. "So what are you saying?" "That I don't believe in miracles and that you shouldn't either." Moxie smacks Ash J in the face and leaves. Rocky is in the park reading for history when he sees Moxie crying. When he goes to her, they see a shadow. The twins arrive ans see Ash J holding his face. _Her father prays for a miracle. Then a voice appeared. "If you want her to live. Give her to me!" And her does. So he becomes the host of an evil that will rock the world. And she is the Priestess: Purity Hatya. Her mother's body was never found._ Hiroshima cries in her sleep.

Yumi and Ulrich look inside their Crystal balls. They see something. "A chapel!" Yumi said. "Which one?" Odd said. "The abandoned one near here." Ulrich said. "It is The Fairy Guards!" "What about them?" Aelita said. "They are in trouble with Zakuro!" Yumi shouts. "Do we have to same them?" Odd said. "Yeah Odd. A win for the Purity Facade is a lose for the world!" Jeremy said. "Fine but what about Allison and Ash?" Odd said. "We all have to go. They might be willing to cough up the items if we save them!" Subaha said. Brock has a flash. _He is looking at Leona, or Leena. He is yelling at her. "I'm sorry I had an abortion. But what's the use. I never loved you. I didn't kill you child!" She yells. Then Destiny, or Devi walks up to her. "We need to strike now. Or else." Leena leaves. "I'm not sorry!" They leave._ "Brock!" Ash shouts. "Fine Ash. Just fine." They leave. Sam and Gary leave their hotel. "We need to get to the chapel!" Sam shouts. "What do you think is happening?" "I think the two souls that redemption will soon will stolen!"

At the chapel, the Fairy Soldiers were all looking around. "I smell rotten flesh." Soldier Diamond shouts. Then Allison opens a door and screams. They all come running. The see the Fairy Guards on a table. Their hands are on their waste and each are holding a white Arum-Lilly. Their bodies are pale and the room smells like death. They are resting underneath the stain glass. Ash looks around until he finds the pin and necklace. "Why didn't the Everlasting Silver Crystal protect them?" He asked. "Because they stole it." Allison said. "Their Soul Stones are gone!" Soldier Pentagon said. "And without a soul, they are just shells." Soldier Octagon said. "We have to get them back!" Allison said. She and Ash transformed. "Welcome to the last stop fairies!" Zakuro shouts. She surrounds them with burning flames.


	27. Arc 65:Releasing Armour Butterflies

_Releasing a Pair of Amour Butterfly_

Fire and smoke filled the air. The Fairy Soldiers were surrounded. "Ha! Ha! You can't escape my flames now!" Zakuro shouted. "Let's try something, Square!" Soldier Diamond shout to Soldier Square over the flames. "Diamond Ice Charades!" "Square Rocking Waters!" The flame engulfed the attacks. "Some much for putting out the fire!" Soldier Pentagon said nervously. "Let's try fighting with fire!" Soldier Triangle said to Soldier Star. "Triangle Heat Explosions!" "Star Heated Passion!" The fire got bigger. "Nice one fire couple! You made it worse!" Soldier Circle shouted. The flames grew worse. The thick black smoke filled the air. The bodies of the Fairy Guard started to burn. "What are we going to...(cough)...do?" shouted Knight Soldier Heart. Then silver and gold filled the air. "Double Fire Busters!" Soldier Vaaris Heart and Soldier Atirikt Heart shouted. Unity Keeper brought them. The air was clean and the room is no longer on fire. "Thanks a lot!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "You're welcome!" Soldier Atrikt Heart said. "What happen to those two?" Unity Keeper asked about the Fairy Guards. "Zakuro took their Soul Stones!" Soldier Octagon said. "We have to get them back!" Soldier Vaaris Heart said. The cats ran towards them. "We found Zakuro. She is in the main chapel room!" Staravia said. They left.

As they ran Zakuro taunt them. "Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't caught me. I'm the last Catseye!" "She is the worst of them all!" Solider Star said. Then she fell on something white. So did everyone else except for the Soldier Heart Duo. "What is this?" Soldier Square asked. Soldier Pentagon licked his fingers. "Marshmallow fluff!" "Gross!" Soldier Circle shouted. "This stuff is sticky!" Soldier Vaaris Heart said. Princess Soldier Heart took out her sword. It started to glow. She cuts everyone out and the fluff went away. "We need to keep going!" She said. When they found Zakuro, she was waving a fire knife in the air. "Little flies. You all have special Soul Stones and I want them all." "What did you do to the Fairy Guards?" Soldier Octagon asked. "Your ex and her foster sister? They were in my trap and used this knife and cut their Soul Stones out of them . Two souls who needs redemption." "Give them back!" Unity Keeper shouted. "If I do, you cannot put them back." "You're bluffing." Knight Soldier Heart said. "No. I used a knife and violently cut their Soul Stones out. Not magic. The only way to save them is with the Serenity Chalice. My side don't have the three treasures and neither do you." "Oh you think so!" Sam said.

"Sam!" Princess Soldier Heart and Unity Keeper shouted. "And don't forget me!" Gary said. "Gary!" Knight Solider Heart said. Dusk and Beree ran towards the cats. "How's it going?" Twilight said. "Good!" Beree said. "It's about time." Cāndanī said. "What is happening?" Soldier Vaaris Heart and Soldier Atirikt Heart asked. Sam holds a dark blue orb surrounded by a silver brand in the shape of a heart. Gary holds one similar but it has a light purple orb. "We have two of the treasures." Gary said. "You brought them to me. How nice!" Zakuro said. "Bitch please! Like we are giving a witch like you this! Our mother didn't raise fools!" Sam said. "I think she did!" Unity Keeper said. Sam held a blue heart with crystal embedding while Gary held a purple heart.

 ** _Heart Time Keeper Power! Advance!_**

 _ **Heart Space Keeper Power! Advance!**_

Sam's body is blue and she is surrounded by bright green dust. She looks similar to her sister but she has green ballet shoes and her hair is in drop curls. Gary's body is purple and he is surrounded by dark blue dust. He pretty much looks like his brother. Their staffs start to glow. Unity Keeper's Staff glows as well. "What is happening?" He said. "You have the last treasure. Our mother, the Queen, gave them to us upon our birth." Time Keeper said. The three orbs glowed. White, blue, and purple. Color lights filled the room. Then the Serenity Chalice appeared. The gold and silver chalice was bright. Santi Guard and Kora Guard's Soul Stones draw two handles on either side. Their Soul Stones went back to their bodies and their appeared in the room. "We're alive!" Kora Guard said. "Yes you are!" Princess Soldier Heart. Then the cover that her mother gave her appeared and cover the chalice. "It is so beautiful!" Soldier Circle said. "It sure is!" Kenny said. everyone froze. "And it is ours for the taken." Brynja said. "What the hell?" Soldier Pentagon shouted. "I knew there was something special about you Elskan." "Do call me that you horrible bitch!" Kenny was about say something when..."Don't even bother Kenny!" Soldier Circle said. Kenny and Brynja used guns to spray the room with Polly dust. The air was glassy and made the Soldiers' throats all inflamed. "Go get the Serenity Chalice!" Zakuro shouted. "A male and female has to touch the chalice. Don't let evil get it." Santi Guard shouted. The air was thick but the Soldier Heart Duo raced after them.

As they ran, Zakuro tries to attack them but Time Keeper strikes her. "Heart Lighting Core!" Green lighting strikes Zakuro. "Kenny we need to hurry up!" Brynja shouts. "I know!" Kenny said. The Polly dust makes it impossible for the Soldiers to fly. Convolution is looking in the Golden Cauldron when she sees the Soldier Heart Duo going for the Serenity Chalice. "Don't let them go after it. Don't let the Rājavanśa kī jōṛī get the chalice you fools." "You think the Soldier Heart Duo are them." Dr. Eito said. "Yes. It makes perfect sense." "Then they need to be destroyed. Hiroshima sleeps on the throne but she looks like she is having a nightmare. Back in the chapel. Kenny and Brynja almost reach the chalice. "We..have..to.. jump for it." Knight Soldier Heart said. "Yes we do." Princess Soldier Heart said. They hold hands and jump for it. They each grab one handle of the Serenity Chalice and made the whole place glow. Kenny and Brynja were blown away and sent back to the Infinity Academy. Hiroshima's body starts to glow. "They're here. The powerful Dynasty Duo has awaken." She said in a deep creepy voice. The Soldier Heart Duo float above the ground and each held on to one side of the Serenity Chalice.

"Armour Soldiers!" Soldier Vaaris Heart shouts. "What?" Soldier Triangle said. "They're Armour Soldiers!" Soldier Atrikti Heart said. Princess Armour Heart wears all silver Armour. her shoes are steel and her dress is all silver and pink. Her new belt replaced her belly ring. Her gloves and sparkler and she has two pink shoulder pads. Her hair is similar to her daughters but she still has the diamonds across her hair. She has anew pink band on her for heart with a pink Tiger's Eye in the middle. Her wings were three feet by three feet and were silver and pink with butterflies on them. Knight Armour Heart wears a light blue Armour attire. his shoes were made from blue steel. His Robin Hood hat was blue. His gloves are shiny and have two blue sapphire on them. His belt has more crystal embedded, His wings are the same as his girlfriend's. They float surrounding an aura of sunshine. They looks stronger than before and they don't smile. Two little tiaras appeared on their daughters' head. Zakuro screams and tries to use her gun but the new and improve Amour Heart Duo strikes her. "Armor Heart Electrifying Ache!" Zakuro is turned into stone. Convolution screams. "My daughter!" "Our Daughter will come back. I have one final tick for those flies!" Hiroshima hears this loud and clear.

"They are the Rājavanśa kī jōṛī!" Soldier Circle said. "Yes. And it is their job to kill the Priestess: Purity Hatya!" Kora Guard said. "And who is that?" Soldier Octagon asked. "Hiroshima!" The Fairy Guards said. "Wait what!" Soldier Vaaris Heart said. "They can't do that. They won't do that!" Soldier Atrikti said. "You two are too young to understand." Santi Guard said. "No!" Soldier Vaaris Heart said. "She said them many times." "She just wants them for herself." Santi Guard said."No! Mommy! Daddy! Please don't kill Hiroshima. You said it yourselves. She is just a pawn and is not a danger to anyone!" Soldier Atrikit Heart plead. The Armour Heart Duo opened their eyes and went to their daughters and smiled. "Are you two going to listen to some brats." Santi Guard shouted. "They are _not_ brats!" Princess Armour Heart shouted. "Well you can't listen to two four year old girls. They are blinded by lollipops and ponies!" Kora Guard shouted. "We're not four yet!" Soldier Vaaris Heart said. "Worse! Three year old toddlers!" "Shut up. You don't know what you are talking about." "And we're going to warn her of your threat!" They took their wands and disappear. "Wait! Look what you did!" Knight Amour Heart shouts at the Fairy Guards. "They went to the Infinity Academy!" Soldier Square said, using his laptop. "Then we have to get them before something happens." Space Keeper said. Little do they know, Convolution is expecting them with five little Catseye lurking around.


	28. Arc 66: Infiltrating Infinity-Part 2

_Infiltrating Infinity-Part 2_

"They are the Rājavanśa kī jōṛī!" Soldier Circle said. "Yes. And it is their job to kill the Priestess: Purity Hatya!" Kora Guard said. "And who is that?" Soldier Octagon asked. "Hiroshima!" The Fairy Guards said. "Wait what!" Soldier Vaaris Heart said. "They can't do that. They won't do that!" Soldier Atrikti said. "You two are too young to understand." Santi Guard said. "No!" Soldier Vaaris Heart said. "She said them many times." "She just wants them for herself." Santi Guard said."No! Mommy! Daddy! Please don't kill Hiroshima. You said it yourselves. She is just a pawn and is not a danger to anyone!" Soldier Atrikti Heart plead. The Armour Heart Duo opened their eyes and went to their daughters and smiled. "Are you two going to listen to some brats." Santi Guard shouted. "They are _not_ brats!" Princess Armour Heart shouted. "Well, you can't listen to two four-year-old girls. They are blinded by lollipops and ponies!" Kora Guard shouted. "We're not four yet!" Soldier Vaaris Heart said. "Worse! Three-year-old toddlers!" "Shut up. You don't know what you are talking about." "And we're going to warn her of your threat!" They took their wands and disappear. "Wait! Look what you did!" Knight Amour Heart shouts at the Fairy Guards. "They went to the Infinity Academy!" Soldier Square said, using his laptop. "Then we have to get them before something happens." Space Keeper said. Little do they know, Convolution is expecting them with five little Catseye lurking around.

All of the Soldiers, Guardian Keepers, and Fairy Guards fly to the Infinity Academy. "What are we going to do?" Soldier Pentagon asked. "We have to find the twins. They could be in grave danger!" Space Keeper said. "This is all you fault!" Knight Armour Heart yells at the Fairy Guards. "Please! We can't help it if they can't handle the truth!" Kora Guard said. Knight Armour Heart growls. "If anything happens to them..." "Hey! This is no time for a blame game!" Time Keeper said. "She's right! We have to find the twins!" Soldier Octagon said. They entered the school. Death filled the air and mist are all over the building. "This place is a ghost town." Soldier Star shouts. "Were could they have gone?" Unity Keeper asked. "The last time we were here..." Princess Armour Heart starts to say before her sister cuts her off. "You were here before?!" She yells. "Yeah. We wanted to know what is the connection between this school and the Catseyes." Soldier Triangle said. "Then we are in danger! This school has a sleeping effect. The more times you enter, the chances of your soul being stolen are greater." "Why sleeping?" Soldier Square asked. "Because having your soul stolen from this place will put you into an eternal sleep." Princess Armour Heart starts to cry. Soldier Diamond hugs her. "They'll be fine!" She said with a smile. The building started to shake and a whirlpool of smoke grabs everyone and drags them away.

Everyone falls down a dark and dusty hole. As they fall, they see bodies of Infinity Academy students. "Oh no! Their souls are gone!" Soldier Circle said. "Not quite! Look above. Their Soul Stones are in a crystal cocoon. It looks like if their Soul Stones are near, then the bodies are alive." Santi Guard said. They all crash into a pile of bones. Soldier Circle jumps into Soldier Pentagon's arms. "Bones!" She screams. "Relax. It is just chicken bones!" Space Keeper said. In a glass bubble, Kenny and Brynja are blowing smoke into the room. "Enjoy the fighting! Flies!" Kenny said. Then the Fairy Guards and the Fairy Soldiers were fighting with each other. "Star Heated Passion!" "Octagon Coconut Storm!" "Please flies! We could do better!" Santi Gaurd said. "Sewer Flash!" "Waste Cannon!" The Guadian Keepers are not affected. "What is happening?" Unity Keeper said. "All of the jealousy is getting to everyone!" Space Keeper said. The Armour Heart Duo watches in horror. "Guys stop! We have to save the twins!" Princess Armour Heart shouts. "Once we deal with these Fairy Garbages! We'll save the girls!" Soldier Circle shouts. "Circle Rings of Friendship!" Kora Gaurd grabs it. "This is for all the times I wish we were never friends!" She throws Soldier Circle near a shiny bowl. Soldier Pentagon grabs it and throws it at Kora Gaurd. The bowl breaks and a swarm of black shards filled the air. "Those shards will eat our bodies and take our Soul Stones!" Time Keeper shouts. The Heart Guadian Keepers took out their swords. White, dark blue, and lilac swords shine in the light. "No siblings of the squeaky princess will stop out fight!" Santi Guard shouts. She pushes them to the ground and all three swords are trapped in the midst of black shards. "We have to get them back!" Knight Armour Heart said. He holds Princess Armour Heart and each of them takes out their new swords. Encrusted with blue and pink heart diamonds, they shout: "Armor Heart Electrifying Ache!" Lighting and rain filled the air. The black shards were turned to smoke. Everyone else stopped fighting. "What happen?" Soldier Square asked."Just a trick from our foes!" Space Keeper said. Kenny and Brynja were not pleased but Convolution walks up to them. "We are going to start the ceremony soon!" Then an opening appeared. The Armour Heart Duo knew their daughters were there. "We have to go in there!" Soldier Star said. She and Unity Keeper felt a strange presence. They went in opposite directions.

Everyone else went to the Astronomy room. They saw Convolution and Hiroshima. She was in a dead-like state. "Hiroshima!" Soldier Octagon shouts. "Welcome to the final hour of someone close to you," said Convolution. There was a static shield in front of them. Princess Armour Heart looks down and screams. Soldier Vaaris Heart and Soldier Atrikti Heart were on a table. Knocked out and still. "No!" She screams but her two siblings grab her. "There's a force field," They shout. Knight Armour Heart tries to cut the shield with his sword but it doesn't work. Hiroshima wakes up. "The two souls of the friends that made my host happy will complete the six sense task," She said in a dark voice the was not her own. Hiroshima's inner-self is trying to fight back. "No! Give back the other four souls. Leave everyone alone!" "Shut up!" The voice said. A dark sharp claw splits into two and charges at the twins into their chest. They scream. Princess Armour Heart cries and falls down to the ground. Knight Armour Heart does they same. Then they transform back into regular soldiers. "What happen?" Soldier Pentagon asked. " A broken heart can't fight." Time Keeper said. The twins open their eyes. They can hear their friend yelling to the voice to stop. "Our friend Hiroshima! Our friends will save you." They said. The body of Hiroshima picks up the girls and throws them through the shield and the Soldier Heart Dou grabs them. "They're not waking up!" They both shout. Hiroshima takes the silver and gold Soul Stones. "Lighting and Dreams. Lighting and Prosperity. Cute!" She eats them and transforms into a tall slim woman with miles of hair. She has the because symbol on her head. "I would kill you all now..." Priestess: Purity Hatya said. "But you have other fish to fry!" "Excuse us?" Santi Gaurd said. They heard the screams of Unity keeper and Soldier Star.

They split up. Soldier Octagon, Soldier Circle, all of the Guardian Keepers, and Princess Soldier Heart, who is carrying a lifeless Lesteria, went to find Unity keeper crying next to a table. There lies the bodies of his girlfriend, Moxie, and his best friend, Rocky, lifeless and still and holding an arum lily. "The priestess took their Soul Stones!" Soldier Circle said as she cries. Soldier Triangle, Soldier Square, Soldier Diamond, Soldier Pentagon, they Fairy Guards, and Knight Soldier Heart, who is holding a lifeless Leya, went to find Soldier Star crying in grief. Horki and Johnny were lying lifeless on a table. "She took their Soul Stones as well." Soldier Diamond said. Soldier Triangle goes and hugs Soldier Star. "She said she needed six and she found them." Santi Gaurd said. Purity Hatya laughs. "Flies can't handle this. I want to see the Rājavanśa kī jōṛī stop me now. I will defeat them and take the Serenity Chalice to Sableye once and for all." She walks away. Hiroshima's soul is still but she sees the souls of the six victims. "I will save you once and for all!" She said.


	29. Arc 67:Entering the Labyrinth-Part 1

_Entering the Labyrinth-Part 1_

Leya and Johnny knock on Jeremy's Door. "Who is it?" He shouts. "Don't be rude!" Dawn said. Allison gets up and opens the door. "Wait! Who is opening the door?" Leya asked. "I am!" Allison said. "Okay!" Johnny said. Allison opens the door and sees two kids who are suspiciously active. "Hi...um... can we speak to Yumi and Ash? Please!" Johnny said with his sweetest voice. "Sure...It's for you two." Allison said. Yumi and Ash were confused. When they went to the door, Leya and Johnny moved out of the way and Leistera and Hiroki sprayed them both with water. "Ha ha, sucker!" Hiroki said. Leistera laughed. They run off as Leya and Johnny followed. "Bye bye." They said. Yumi and Ash were shocked as Aelita closes the door. Allison hands them each a tower. "Since when the four of them became friends?" Aelita chucked. "They teamed up I guess!" Jeremy said with a smile. Odd, Brock, Ulrich, and Dawn tried not to laugh. "This is all your fault!" Yumi and Ash said to each other. "Me!" They said again. "You're supposed to be the big cousin!" Yumi shouts. "You're supposed to be the big sister!" ash shouts. "You're the father!" "You're the role model!" This goes on for a while as everyone laughs at them.

Allison and Ash sit in front of a hospital window. The blinds covered the window. Their faces were wet and sticky from tears. All they could do was cry their eyes out. Sam walked by and hugged her sister. "It's okay. We'll save them." She said but her words were no match for the inability that Allison felt. Sam opened the door. She stopped and bites her lip because she had to stay strong for her sister and brother. She saw Leistera and Leya on two separate beds with ventilators in their mouths. The cats were watching them and meowing. "This is just like before," Cāndanī said as she licks their faces. Meanwhile, Ash J cries next to Moxie's bedside. Gary looks at him and starts to worry. "Ash never shows any emotion," Gary said. "Yeah we know!" Odd said. Aelita and Jeremy look and Rocky and sigh sadly. "Where's Ulrich?" Aelita said. "Do you have to ask?" Jeremy said. Ulrich watches as Yumi and her family breakdown near Hiroki's bedside. He doesn't know what to do to help her. He has an envelope that Hiroki gave him a few days ago for a class assignment. He lets a few tear drops fall on it. Then a doctor walks in and orders the family to leave because he wants to do more test on Hiroki and Johnny. Yumi's parents yell at the doctor. Ulrich goes in and takes Yumi outside to wipe her tears away. Gary walks by and notices that Hiroki and Johnny each have a teddy bear and it makes their hands glow. "That's it." He leaves to go find Sam. Sam wipes Allison's sticky face and listens to a nurse. "This is strange. We have all of these patients in the ICU and it seems to be connected to the Infinity Academy." Sam speaks to Allison and Ash. "We'll save them." "How!" Ash spoke with a broken voice. "We have to defeat Purity Hatya. We don't kill her but we will weaken her and then use the Serenity Chalice to scoop up the Soul Stones." "What will happen to Hiroshima?" Allison asked. "We have to reach her. Only she can free her own soul." Sam said. "Do you think that Hiroshima is a Guardian Keeper, Sam?" Twilight asked. "I don't know." "I think she needs to be killed," Leona said. She and Destiny make the whole floor dead like. "We told you that the twins will get hurt." Destiny said. "Shut up!" Ash said. "This is all your fault!" Leona shouts. "Fuck off!" Ash shouts. "We warned you and this is your punishment."Destiny said. Ash jumps up and he is grabbed by Gary. "Ash cool it! Don't give in to her." "Honestly! Do you really think not killing the girl is the best thing to do?" Destiny said. "I don't believe this! After all of this, you two still want to cause trouble!" Ulrich said. "Yumi, how are you feeling?" Allison asked. "Better! I just wish I can do something. I hate to see him with that machine breathing for him." Allison hugs her. "Worry not! We can use the Serenity Chalice to get all the Soul Stones back." Everyone was in agreeance. Leona and Destiny were not. "Look! You don't have to like it but we are all one team now. We have to stick together no matter what." Ash J finally said.

Hiroshima opens her eyes and sees this pink coral realm of waves. "What is this place? Where am I?" She sees bodies flying around her. "Leistera! Leya!" She said. She sees four other bodies. "Those kids go to your school. I've them all before." She also sees colourful Soul Stones. "These are cool. They need to be safe." She throws them and the bodies caught them. Their bodies are white and they are wearing an ivory dress or suit. Hiroshima wears a pearl dress. "I have to get this monster out of my body. I have to get these stones back into yours as well. I need to do something." She sees a window. "What is this?"

The Soldiers arrived back at the dreadful school. Infinity Academy is surrounded by black static and sharp blue stones in a shape of a hexagon acting as barriers. "Did this place get creepier?" Soldier Circle asked. The wind is dusty and the air is thin. Before they walked in, Time Keeper told the Soldier Heart Duo to use the Serenity Chalice to transform into Armour Soldiers. "Why?" Knight Soldier Heart asked. "Because it is a stronger form and it can help us out." They don't look willing to do this. Unity Keeper walks up to them. "I know it hurts but you want the twins to get better don't you? The fight is still in you both." Princess Soldier Heart and Knight Soldier Heart each shed a tear and landed on the Serenity Chalice. The Chalice glows and turns them into Armour Soldiers. "We can do this!" They said. The doors open and the lobby was black as ever. "Why is the floor so bumpy?" Soldier Star asked. Space Keeper looks down. "It's just bodies...bodies!" Everyone yells and flies up. "Those are the bodies of Infinity Academy students." Soldier Pentagon shouts. Then hands grab the Soldiers. The hands suck them each into the ceiling and everyone gets separated.

Santi Guard, Kora Guard, and Soldier Octagon are ended up in the gym. "This should be good. I hope this place is better than Jim's class." Santi Guard said. "I just want to find Purity Hatya and save everyone." Soldier Octagon said. "Do you remember?" Kora Guard asked. "What?" "Our past!" "This is not the time!" "What about the past. Eighth grade was last year." Santi Guard. "No, she means what she did to me on Planet Hearts. She cheated on me, got pregnant with another man's child and had an abortion, which is illegal on Planet Hearts." Soldier Octagon said. Kora Guard eyes filled with hatred. "Fuck you!" "Don't hate the player! Hate the game!" "Exactly my point." Dr Eito said. He walks up to them and turns into a fire snake. "Shadow Sneak!" Attacks went left and right.

Soldier Diamond and Soldier Square woke up in the chemistry lab. "This place is creepy!" Soldier Square squeezes her hand. "We been through worse." He said. "Oh really!" Ichigo and Mint said with ice blades around their waste. "Double Rain Dance!" The room was foggy. "What is this?" Soldier Diamond said. Two sharp icy blades cut her legs. "Ouch!" "I see them!" Soldier square said. He tries to attack. "Square Rocking Water!" The water hits the wall. "Fake out!" The two Catseyes said. They raised their hands and sharp ice shards with stale minty strawberry scents grabbed the two Soldiers.

Soldier Star and Soldier Triangle woke up in a classroom. The desks were all broken and there was a dripping sound. "This place is a nightmare. We have to get out of here." Soldier Triangle said. He and Soldier Star try to break free but couldn't. Soldier Star did not get give. She tried until she hurt her right hand. "Stop it! You're getting hurt!" "I don't care! I need to save my brother!" She cries. She falls to the floor and cries. Soldier Triangle tries to comfort her but she flies to the other side of the room. Soldier Triangle remembers Hiroki giving him the envelope. It had a letter address to him. Hiroki was to give the letter to someone he looks up to. Soldier Triangle shed a tear. "I want to save your brother too but burning yourself out won't help him." Soldier Stars flies back and kisses him on the cheek. "Cute but it won't get you anywhere!" Lettuce said. Pudding throws a ball. "Fire shadow ball!" flames surrounded Soldier Triangle and Soldier Star. "Take this: Triangle Fire Bombs!" The bombs made the fire grow. The flames grab the Soldiers and began to choke them.

Soldier Pentagon was on a silver floor. "My head!" He sees Soldier Circle. "Wake up!" She does and sees Soldier Pentagon. Her heart starts to beat really loudly. "Why did you kiss me?" "What are you talking about?" "You know... why did you kiss me?" Soldier Pentagon looks at her and has a slight blush on her face. "I don't know!" "Do you like me?" "I don't know. I care about you.. a lot!" Soldier Circle looks sad. "Do you like me?" Her face turns red. "I'm not sure. First, I think it was just a rebound crush but now I'm not sure." Soldier Pentagon grabs Soldier Circle's face and brings it closer to his. Thier eyes meet and their lips are drawn to each other. Their eyes close and there is an inch left to go but a sharp sword cut between them. "I see you moved on," Brynja shouts. Soldier Pentagon looks up and pushes her out of his face. "This means war!" She said. Kenny grabs Soldier Circle's hair and throws her against the wall. "Hi, Dee-Dee!" "Fuck off, Kenny!" Soldier Circle shouts. "Circle Rings of Friendship!" The orange rings grab Kenny and throws him into Brynja. Soldier Pentagon sees a case of two Soul Stones. "That's their Soul Stones! We have to get them back!" But Kenny smashes the stones. Soldier Circle used her belly ring to call Princess Armour Heart and tells her to bring the Serenity Chalice. Brynja grabs Soldier Circle and strikes her neck. Kenny strikes Soldier Pentagon in the back.

Purity Hatya is sitting on a throne of broken Soul Stones. "These stones are worthless to me. I have the six Soul Stones that have awakened me. Especially, those golden twins. Young Fairy Soldiers in Training. I wonder why the older ones have those interesting ones. I should have them for myself." "You should. Those special Soul Stones could be the key to breaking your rule, my priestess." Zakuro said with a gleam. Purity Hatya smiled with bitterness. "Where is Convolution?" "She is personally dealing with the Rājavanśa kī jōṛī. She will bring you the Serenity Chalice upon their death." "I doubt it." Zakuro's eye widen when her beloved priestess questioned her mother's ability.

Time Keeper, Space, Keeper, Unity Keeper, and the Soldier Armour Heart Duo woke up in the cafe. "This place is creepy. I can imagine food coming to life and eating us for revenge." Princess Amour Heart said. "Always the one little sis!" Space Keeper said. They looked around and see something red. But before they went closer, Unity Keeper asked a question. "How in the world are you two Guardian Keeper?" Space Keeper and Time Keeper were surprised by that question. "Um... well I woke up one day and a cat was licking my face and asked me how my day was and I freak out for about five minutes." Space Keeper said. "Little brother! Such a kid. I was cool, calm, and collective." Time Keeper said. "So you pinch yourself a lot huh?" Princess Amour Heart laughed. Time Keeper blushed with embarrassment. "N-no!" She shouts. Knight Amour Heart laughed. "Wow! Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" Time and Space Keeper gave him an angry look. "(Nervous chuckle) Sorry!" Unity Keeper was too upset to make fun as Knight Armour Heart. "Hey! You would use this to make fun of me." Unity Keeper looks down. "We'll save Moxie and Rocky!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "You don't understand! We had a fight and I chased her away! If I wasn't so stupid..." He starts to cry. Everyone gave him a hug. "We'll save Moxie so you two can make up!" Space Keeper said. "What a pleasure. You being stupid gave my team something get to use in our plot!" Convolution shouted. Everyone looked up. "You bitch!" Time Keeper said. "Please! I didn't drive anyone away to their doom!" She teases. "Shut up!" Unity Keeper said. "if you were so nice to your lady friend, she would have stayed and your best friend would have made it to your room instead of worrying about his friend." "Shut up!" Unity Keeper jumped up and attacked Convolution but she used her long red hair to grab his neck. "Leave him!" They said. They all went to her but her hair caught them as well. "I didn't insult my brother so that he will run away this morning and meet me or should I saw his demise!" She laughs on as she squeezes tighter. "I didn't let two traitors drive my daughter away into a house that was a trap for them as well!" Kight Armour Heart tries to fight back but he can't breathe.

Hiroshima looks into the window. "Who is this host that controls my body?" She said. She sees the bodies of her friends start to shake as if they are having a nightmare. "She is sucking their Soul Stone powers. I have to save them." Hiroshima grabs all of their Soul Stones and holds them. "I will protect them. I can't this host beat me! I must find a way. I need to find a way!" Meanwhile at the hospital, nurses try to stabilize the pulses Purity Hatya's victims. Purity Hatya can feel Hiroshima fighting. "Die bitch! Die! Leave me alone!" The Golden Cauldron starts to bubble up. She sees the pictures of the Fairy Soldiers and the pictures are glowing. "What is happening?" Zakuro asked. Princess Armour Heart closes her eyes, she sees all of her friends suffering the same fate as herself. "I need to help thee!" She said out loud. Her body glows and she is able to break out of Convolution's hair. She kneels on the ground and turns into Princess Alicinda. "Princess Alicinda!" Unity Keeper said. Convolution is shocked and tries to strike her but Princess Alicinda's power is too much she lets out a heavenly chant and gives all her friends a power boost. Soldier Diamond and Soldier Square were able to summon their swords and break free from Ichigo and Mint's icy hold. They used their swords and strike them both in the chest. Soldier Star and Soldier Triangle grab their swords, broke free from the fire and stab Pudding and Lettuce in the chest. Soldier Octagon grab his sword and broke the Fairy Guards free. The Fairy Guards also receive a power boost and took out their own Viking Swords and all tree cut Dr Eito in three. "His body was over with years ago from the explosion. He never had a soul. Her only care about Hiroshima because she is the Purity Hatya." Kora Guard said. The fire snake turned to dust. "Now we have to get to the astronomy room. That is where she is!" Santi Guard said. Soldier Circle and Soldier Pentagon took their swords and healed their neck and back respectfully. Then they attack Kenny and Brynja. They grabbed them and hold them. "This is judgement day!" They said as they put their swords in their chest. Convolution falls down as Princess Alicinda's power breaks her. She changes back. "Let's go! I think Pentagon and Circle need us." Knight Armour Heart said. Princess Armour Heart gets ready to leave when Convolution grabs her neck. Knight Armour Heart took his sword and stabs Convolution but she shakes it off. Unity Keeper, Time Keeper, and Space Keeper took out their swords and try to do the same with no luck. Convolution laughs but feels something touching her. Princess Armour Heart wiggles her fingers and gets her Princess Sword. She breaks free from Convolution and corners her. "Please don't! You can rule with Purity Hatya, your Royal Highness!" She said Princess Armour Heart laughs. "You have no right to plea with me. After what you did to my friends and my daughters. You don't get to plead with me!" Princess Armour Heart waves her sword and strikes Convolution in the chest. Then she takes it out and licks her blood. "Your blood is thick and sweet. Too sweet for you!" "It's a good thing Convolution is just space matter now!" Knight Armour Heart said.

Soldier Circle and Soldier Pentagon were about to strike their former love interests when they felt something. They instead gave them each a pinch in the nerve area in on their necks. They dropped like flies. "We can't let our feelings get to us!" Soldier Pentagon said. "Right! We know better!" Soldier Circle said. They look at each other, thinking about what almost happen before. Soldier Pentagon touched the chin of Soldier Circle and went close to her. This time, Time Keeper, Space, Keeper, Unity Keeper, and the Soldier Armour Heart Duo arrived and interrupted. "Hi, guys!" Soldier Circle said in disappointment. "What's wrong?" Space Keeper asked. "Nothing. Just nothing!" Soldier Pentagon said. The Soldier Armour Heart Duo took out the Serenity Chalice and revived the two smashed Soul Stones. They went back into Brynja and Kenny's bodies and disappeared. "They will wake up in the hospital." Princess Soldier Heart said. Then black hair grabbed everyone except the Soldier Heart Duo. They ran after them and saw everyone hanging in this tree of Hair. A shock of black static went though everyone's body and revealed their Soul Stones. "Look like you brother and sister have dark blue and lilac Soul Stones. One for Lighting and Space. Another for Lighting and Time. Huh? Princess! Armour! Heart!" Purity Hatya said with a gleam. "Give them back!" Princess Armour Heart cried. "Not unless you and your boy toy give me the Serenity Chalice!" "Don't do it! Use it and kill her!" The Fairy Guards said. "Do it or everyone dies!" Purity Hatya laughs. The Soldier Heart Duo is stuck. Use the Serenity Chalice or save their friends?


	30. Arc 68: Entering the Labyrinth- Part 2

_Entering the Labyrinth- Part 2_

A shock of black static went though everyone's body and revealed their Soul Stones. "Look like you brother and sister have dark blue and lilac Soul Stones. One for Lighting and Space. Another for Lighting and Time. Huh? Princess! Armour! Heart!" Purity Hatya said with a gleam. "Give them back!" Princess Armour Heart cried. "Not unless you and your boy toy give me the Serenity Chalice!" "Don't do it! Use it and kill her!" The Fairy Guards said. "Do it or everyone dies!" Purity Hatya laughs. The Soldier Heart Duo is stuck. "Don't do it!" A struggling Kora Guard said. "Don't let her win. Use the Serenity Chalice to destroy her!" Santi Guard shouts. "I don't know what to do!" Princess Armour Heart said. "Destroy her!" Kora Guard shots. "Go ahead and I will break the Soul Stones of your precious brother and sister, Princess Armour Heart!" Purity Hatya teases. Hiroshima hears this. "Why are those two Fairy Guards so mean? _I wish I can know what is their deal?_ " Hiroshima's body glows and she is able to make the room freeze. Everyone is frozen. Everyone is reliving a part of history that needs to be taught.

Princess Alicinda and her court are playing hopscotch in the Sky Garden. "Why are we playing this game? It's for kids!" Omar asked. "Because everyone needs to take a step back and act like a kid!" Princess Alicinda said. Alisha throws a marble at six and jumps. "We look silly!" Yasmin said. "That's because you're losing!" Daksha said while laughing. Then Alisha gives Princess Alicinda the marble and she throws it at a ten. "I hope nobody laughs at us," Jeremiah said. When Princess Alicinda goes to grab the marble, Levi steps on it. "A little old to play this. Huh, princess?" Princess Alicinda looks up. "Can I help you?" "Playing with your bodyguards!" Deena said. "Excuse me! We're not her bodyguards!" Utanka shouts. "You all will be her court when this little fruit fly becomes queen. So you are her bodyguards!" "I am not a fruit fly and leave Deena! You are not welcome anywhere near us!" Princess Alicinda yells. "Why? Does your little knight not like us!" Levi said in a teasing voice. "No, because I don't want your ugly bitch ass face!" Bukka said. "How nice!" Deena said. Just then Deena takes out a sword and points it to Princess Alicinda. "You don't deserve to be queen, bitch! I will take that crown, over, you cold dead body, Princess!" Everyone looks at her. "Are you crazy?" Yasmin shouts. "Nope. Princess Alicinda is a fool and is not fit to be queen, despite what fate tells us!" Levi said. "How dare you challenge your princess!" Sir Ashton said as he runs from the shooraveeron pheeld (Knights' Field). "What are you doing here? This is no place for knights!" Deena shouts. "And you have no place to challenge the princess!" Sir Ashton said. Deena puts the sword under Princess Alicinda's chin. "What do you say, Princess?!" Princess Alicinda grabs the handle and pushes Deena into Levi's arms. "How dare you challenge my birthright!" She said sternly. "The mighty princess has a backbone!" Levi said. Then three figures surround Princess Alicinda. One figure waves a sword in front of Deena and Levi. "You are a disgrace to the Fairy Guards. What give you the right to define my sister's right?" Princess Samantha shouts. "Cute! Your siblings arrive!" Deena said. "Just leave!" Daksha shouts. "Leave before the queen comes!" Prince Garyson said. "You told _mommy_!" Deena said. "Please! She already knows, traitor!" Prince Ashton said. Princess Samantha drags the sword under Deena and Levi's chins. "Leave now!" She said.

Hiroshima opens her eyes. "How did I do that? I have to get out of here and set things right. I have to get this demon out of my body!" Everything around her starts to shake. The souls of Leya, Leistera, Hiroki, Johnny, Moxie and Rocky start to look sick. Hiroshima grabs their Soul Stones. "I have to protect these." She looks at the window. Purity Hatya starts to laugh. "You have an unstable group, Princess Armour Heart! You should just give me the Serenity Chalice now and maybe I'll go easy on you." Knight Armour Heart looks at her. "What are you going to do?" Soldier Circle opens her eyes. "Follow your heart! We all believe in you!" "Seriously! Don;t listen to her!" Kora Guard said. "Shut up! You already tried to challenge the crown and look what that got you!" Soldier Star shouts. A series of screaming matches happen in the room. Purity Hatya is feeding into this. "Everyone shut up!" Princess Armour Heart shouts. "I can't think!" She sits on the ground and meditates. _She wants the Serenity Chalice but that will lead to the destruction of the world. if I don't, I will lose my brother and sister. But they have_ special _Souls Stones also._ She gets up. She takes Knight Armour Heart's hand. "Give me the Serenity Chalice." "What!" He said. "I know what I am doing!" She said. They summon the Serenity Chalice. The gold and silver cup shines in the dark dim lights of the Astronomy Room. "Smart move Princess!" Purity Hatya sticks out one set of her long hair and puts it in front of Princess Armour Heart. Princess Armour Heart looks at the Serenity Chalice. She lifts it up and smiles. She throws it at the ground and it shatters into millions of pieces. The Armour Heart Duo turns back to normal. "WHAT THE HELL!" Everyone screams. Purity Hatya yells. "No! Say good-bye to you siblings. Hiroshima screams. "No!" Purity Hatya can't move. She puts all of the Soul Stones back into their bodies and places them on the ground. "Do not destroy the Soul Stones on anyone! They are the key to our plan!" A voice said.

The Golden Cauldron bubbled as the whole room starts to shake. A Pokemon with gem-like eyes appears. "Purity Hatya! These Fairies hold great power and we must not destroy them, yet!" Mega Sableye shouted. "A Pokemon is calling the shots. "And his trainer!" A woman with long black hair and black wings appears. "You are my host's mother!" "Yes! I go by Aatma Chor! You need to fully summon the power of the Cauldron and makes us appear." Hiroshima looks on. "First my father and now my mother! They have all betrayed me!" She starts to cry. "I feel my host start to weaken. "Hiroshima! Stay with us!" Soldier Diamond shouts. Purity Hatya summons all of the powers of the Golden Cauldron. "I don't need the Serenity Chalice! By destroying it, you have no powers and no way of stopping me!" "You're an idiot, Princess Soldier Heart!" Santi Guard shouts!" The Golden Cauldron bubbles and Purity Hatya strikes Zakuro. "Your bitch of a mother had an affair with my father before and after I was born. You need to die!" She uses Hiroshima's anger and kills Zakuro in cold blood. The Soldiers look on in horror. "Hiroshima! Come back to us!" Soldier Triangle shouts. "Why are they saying that. She is gone! And so will your friends if Purity Hatya isn't destroyed!" Santi Guard said. Time Keeper wakes up. She manages to crawl to her sister. "What did you just do?" She asked. "I knew for some reason everyone's Soul Stone couldn't be broken so I did what I thought was right." Princess Soldier Heart said. "But we needed the Serenity Chalice to stop her." Princess Soldier Heart places her hand on her sister's chest. "We don't need it. We all can stop her. We just need to reach Hiroshima. You said it yourself, she is still in there. How else would Purity Hatya would be struggling." Time Keeper smiles. Everyone gets up. "We have to stop her from completely accessing the Cauldron's full power!" Space Keeper said. "If it can happen..." Kora Guard said.

Purity Hatya uses the powers from the six Soul Stones she has and makes the Golden Cauldron overflow with bubbles. "Summon Mega Sableye and Aatma Chor to this world so we can rule it together!" "Star Fire Flowers!" Fire petals landed on Purity Hatya and burns her. "You bitch!" She makes the ground shake underneath Soldier Star. Soldier Square pushes her out the way. "Square Burning Rain!" Acid rain fell on Purity Hatya and she screams. "Waste Cannon!" Kora Guard shots and Purity Hatya falls to the ground. "It's working!" Soldier Pentagon said. Hiroshima looks in the window. "I hear them calling me. Why?" She notices that Soul Stones she has are fading. "She is draining all of their powers. She can't do that." She holds them tighter. Purity Hatya starts to lose power. "This bitch of a host won't die!" Then Aatma Chor moves her hair over Purity Hatya. "I was able to get away from the blast all of those years ago. I wasn't able to take you but now I have a chance to make it up." She covers her with her hair and black static starts to flow from her to Purity Hatya. Hiroshima starts to scream. "Stop it!" In the hospital, the six bodies start to give out. "Oh no! Something must be happening at the Infinity Academy!" Staravia said. Beree looks out the window. "Do you see this?" The sky is black and the air is thin. "The Soldiers must be in danger!" Duck shouts. Leya and Leistera's bodies started to twitch and doctors arrive to try to save the girls. "The others must be in worst shape also. Twilight sneaks into the room. "Are the bears working?" "No. Looks like the Purity Hatya is stronger than we than we thought."Cāndanī said. "How are Moxie and Rocky?" "Their heart rates dropped." "Please! Queen Dauphine, give you children and their court more strength! Please!" Subaha pleas. Back at the school, Purity Hatya gains some strength and launches a huge attack on the Soldiers. Everybody went flying and piles of rock fell on the Soldiers.

Purity Hatya laughs. "Stupid flies!" She starts up again. Mega Sableye and Aatma Chor started to get a solid form. "It's working!" Hiroshima sets the Soul Stones aside. "I will not let this monster win." She sees the pile of rocks. "She killed them! But why do Leya and Leistera still have Soul Stones?" Then she sees a light. "I have to keep this demon busy while the light get brighter!" Hiroshima tries to regain control of her body. Purity Hatya screams. "Stop! Die you little brat! Everything you love is dead! Just die!" She screams. Hiroshima gets a flash of memory. "I am a fairy." She has a pair of silver wings. "I'm a fairy, just like Leya and Leistera!" She tries to use magic to stop Purity Hatya. Purity Hatya falls to the ground. "This host of yours is strong. Get rid of her." Sableye said. Hiroshima shouts. "Unstoppable bubble!" She makes a bubble and stops Purity Hatya's breathing. A flash a light appears and Purity Hatya looks at it. "It can't be!" Time Keeper, Space Keeper, and Unity Keeper are all using their staffs to shield everyone from the rocks. Everyone is weak but the Soldier Heart Duo are able to move. "Can you keep up?" Knight Soldier Heart asked. "I think so!" Space Keeper said. "That little brat was trying to stale." Purity Hatya said. Hiroshima tries to hold on. "I knew they could do it!" The three siblings all fall to the ground. "I'm sorry! We're tired!" Unity Keeper said. "It's okay! You all did well." Princess Soldier Heart said. She kisses them. Purity Hatya gets up and Hiroshima is knocked off her feet. "I will not be defeated by the Rājavanśa kī jōṛī!" She screams. She attacks them. "Heart Electric Pulse!" Knight Soldier Heart attacks back. The Golden Cauldron starts to crack. "That's it!" Princess Soldier Heart said. She starts to get her wand. "What...is...she...doing?" Kora Guard said in a weak voice. "She...wants to break the Golden Cauldron!" Soldier Diamond said. "She can't! She doesn't have enough power!" Santi Guard said. "I think she can!" Soldier Square said. "Me too," Soldier Diamond said. Blue sparkles appear on Princess Soldier Heart's wings. She takes out her wand. "You can't stop me!" Purity Hatya shouts. She attacks but purple and green lights stop her. "Pentagon Harmonic Flash!" "Octagon Coconut Storm!" "We believe in her!" Soldier Pentagon and Octagon said together. Green and Purple sparkles appear on Princess Soldier Heart's wings. "She needs more support!" Soldier Star said. She, Soldier Triangle, and Soldier Circle hold hands. "Inferno and Humanity strike!" Flashes of red, dark green, and orange light went to Purity Hatya and knocked her down. Red, dark green, and orange sparkles appear on Princess Soldier Heart's wings. "I can do this!" Meanwhile, Hiroshima gets up. 'I have to break free. I have to save all of these souls. She looks out the window. I have to save my friends. It is my duty for the queen. Her forehead glows. Princess Soldier Heart's wand starts to glow bright pink. "Heart Electrifying Ache!" A rainbow of static breaks the Golden Cauldron. Hiroshima starts to get stronger. "I am the protector of souls and I have to save my friends. The limbo breaks. The Golden Cauldron breaks and a flash a light appears. Purity Hatya screams. "No!" Knight Soldier Heart grabs Princess Soldier Heart and shields her from the blast. but the blast is not from the Golden Cauldron, it is from Hiroshima. She appears as a tall woman. She has her hair at shoulder length. She wears a dark purple lehenga and a gold headband. Her forehead has a symbol on it. "Hiroshima?" Princess Soldier Heart asked. "I am the Guardian Keeper of Punarjanm!"


	31. Arc 69: Entering the Labyrinth- Part 3

_Entering the Labyrinth-Part 3_

Princess Soldier Heart's wand starts to glow bright pink. "Heart Electrifying Ache!" A rainbow of static breaks the Golden Cauldron. Hiroshima starts to get stronger. "I am the protector of souls and I have to save my friends!" The limbo breaks. The Golden Cauldron breaks and a flash a light appears. Purity Hatya screams. "No!" Knight Soldier Heart grabs Princess Soldier Heart and shields her from the blast. But the blast is not from the Golden Cauldron, it is from Hiroshima. She takes all the Soul Stones and flies to the hospital. She gives back all of the Soul Stones to Moxie, Rocky, Hiroki, and Johnny. Then she appears in Leya and Leistera's room. The cats and Kiwi do not see her but can sense a presence. "Something's here!" Beree said. Kiwi starts to bark. Hiroshima touches Kiwi and he stops. She speaks to the girls. "Thank you for being my closest friends. I will promise to protect your mother-to-be and hope to see you in the near future." She gives them back their Soul Stones and leaves but Cāndanī notices a trail of magenta mist left behind. "The Guardian Keeper of Punarjanm!" She said.

The Soldier Heart Duo and the Fairy Soldiers look up. They see Hiroshima. She appears as a tall woman. She has her hair at shoulder length. She wears a dark purple lehenga and a gold headband. Her forehead has a magenta colored snake on it. "Hiroshima?" Princess Soldier Heart asked. "I am the Guardian Keeper of Punarjanm!" Everyone is shocked. "So she is a Guardian Keeper!" Soldier Star said. The Guardian Keeper of Punarjanm wears a magenta sari with long sleeves, a long skirt and the wrap covering her body. She wears snake earrings and speaks in a more mature voice. "Hello!" She said. A gust of winds blows in the room but only the Soldier Heart Duo is not affected. "I need to speak to you tow alone!" "What did we do?" Knight Soldier Heart asked. "Nothing. I want to explain who I am!" She takes a deep breath. "I watch over souls of fairies and many humans if they allow me too. I guide fairies to cross over and guide a piece of their soul to be reborn." "So you're the Grim Reaper!" Princess Soldier Heart said out loud. "No. I do not come for souls when it is their time. I guide to make a choice. If it is time, I lead them to peace, if not, I guide them back to their bodies. Punarjanm, meaning reincarnation, is what I stand for. In our world, fairies do not die like humans do, so if one does die, then I will help them. I am not a symbol of death and I do not want to be treated as such." "Then why do the fairies guards not want us to really discover who you are?" Knight Soldier Heart asked. "of course. It all started back at the Children's Ball..."

"The battle with the horrible Team Galatic was deadly. Many souls were bouncing from one place to another. I was busying helping souls left and right. You helped me out as well, Princess." "I did!" Princess Soldier Heart is flabbergasted by that statement. "Your friends were all in danger and you gave your power to save them." Princess Soldier Heart is still confused, "But what does this have to do with..." "Santi Guard!" "Right! Her parents were killed!" Knight Soldier Heart said. "Yes. I meet their souls. They felt that it was their time. Santi Guard saw me and knew what has happened and hated me ever since. Both herself and Kora Guard feel that I could have saved everyone and we could of all have stayed on Planet Hearts." "But, it was not that simple. But I thought that the Queen could bring people back to life with her spell." Knight Soldier Heart said. "Well..." The Guardian Keeper of Punarjanm started. "It is up to the souls at that point. They think my presence means death but it is just part of the circle of life." The Golden Cauldron is in pieces but two figure start to blast powers left and right. "It's not over!" Mega Sableye shouted.

Mega Sableye and Aatma Chor started to get bigger. Aatma Chor uses magic to surround the City of Paris. "Now Mage Sableye use Will-O-Wisp followed by Secret Power!" The two created a huge sea of darkness that surrounded the world. Al of the people, animals, and Pokemon started to get weaker. The Soul Stones of the people went to the big gem of Mega Sableye. "We're free and we can rule!" Aatma Chor shouted. Back in the Astronomy room, The Guardian Keeper of Punarjanm looks up. "This is my mess to clean and I have to clean it now!" "No, let us help you!" Princess Soldier Heart said. The Guardian Keeper of Punarjanm takes out a staff. It has a magenta orb embraced with silver snakes. "You and Knight Solider Heart are too weak to help me. If you didn't smash the Serenity Chalice, maybe you can." Princess Soldier Heart looks down. "You did the right thing. That was a difficult choice and I thank you for being there for me. But now it is my time to go." Her silver wings open wide and started to take off but Knight Soldier Heart grabs her sparkle gloves. "Wait!" "Yes, Leader of the Knights!" "Can you explain why were the Purity Facade after our Soul Stones!" "Of course! Long ago, these beautiful butterflies protected the Universe. Each one was a different color. One day a dark force went after them and killed them all. However, before they all died, they each laid one egg and sent it off to space, hoping that their eggs will be reborn. It turns out that myself, you, the queen's children, and the Princess's court are all the reincarnation of some of the butterflies. The rest who knows." The wind started to pick up and Mega Sableye attacks the Soldiers with Dream Eater but the Guardian Keeper of Punarjanm uses her Staff to block the attacks. "I have to go. I must go. Thank you, Princess!" She disappears.

Princess Soldier Heart starts to cry. "She's going to die if she fights all by herself!" "Well if you hadn't..." Kora Guard started but Soldier Square cuts her off. "Shut up!" Princess Soldier Heart's wings start to glow. "She needs more power but we gave all of ours to her!" Soldier Triangle said. "Not us!" Unity Keeper said. "You are all hopeless. She can't do anything now!" "Shut your fucking face!" Soldier Pentagon said. Soldier Circle crawls to Unity Keeper. "Do you think you and your siblings can give her power?" "I think she may need more." "But we have to try!" Space Keeper said. "Why?" Santi Guard said. "Let that bitch die!" "The Guardian Keeper of Punarjanm doesn't deserve to die! She needs Princess Soldier Heart to help her. " Time Keeper said. "And you think she can?" "Yes, she does!" Soldier Octagon said. "Why?" "Because I believe in my sister!" Time Keeper said. "And I believe in my sister!" Space Keeper said. "And so do I. I believe in my sister!" Unity Keeper said. Lalic, navy blue, and white mist went to Princess Soldier Heart. She starts to glow. "I don't have enough power!" She said. "I told you!" Kora Guard said. "Shut up! Trust me! She'll get it!" At the hospital, the doctors are amazed that Moxie and Rocky look alive but are still unconscious. They are whispering something. "Princess Soldier Heart!" They said. In the next room, Akiko looks at Hiroki. "He is saying something," she said. Takeho looks at Johnny. "Same with him." Both boys say something. "Princess Soldier Heart. In the twins' room, they are both glowing with silver and golden mist and talking in their sleep. "What is happening?" Twilight asked. "It is like they are giving all of their powers to someone," Subaha said. "Princess Soldier Heart!" They said. Princess Soldier Heart glows brightly. "She has it. Princess Soldier Heart! Go and save the Guardian Keeper of Punarjanm!" Soldier Diamond cries. Princess Soldier Heart's glowing body flies up but looks back. She grabs Knight Soldier Heart's hand and they both transform into the Soldier Armour Heart Duo and fly into the dark sea.

There is a pink light and a sea of rainbow waves in the air. Everyone is back to their human forms and sees a flock of silver butterflies. "Did they do it?" Aelita asked. "I don't see them," Jeremy said. "Do you think..." Dawn started. "Look!" Ulrich shouted. A light orb was nearby. The area is ruins of the Infinity Academy. Inside the orb are Allison and Ash. They are kneeling down with the Guardian Keeper of Punarjanm. She is wearing a pearl dress and had her pink skin and pointy ears and her wings. "You two saved me. I am every grateful. We all saved this world. We do not owe this world anything because we are from outside this galaxy but we made this our home away from home and we saved it. You both saved it again. She touches their foreheads. "Thank you both!" She also sends mist to Ash J, Sam, and Gary. Ash J now has a pink heart mark with a sun behind it. Sam now has a pink heart mark with a purple cross bow behind it. Gary now has a pink heart mark with a peacock feature. Allison has a trishula behind her heart mark and Ash has a cloud behind his own. The orb goes a way and Allison and Ash open their eyes. Everyone hugs them and Hioshima is flying above them, smiling.


	32. Arc 70: Resetting for Something New

_Resetting the Peace for Something New_

There are a pink light and a sea of rainbow waves in the air. Everyone is back to their human forms and sees a flock of silver butterflies. "Did they do it?" Aelita asked. "I don't see them," Jeremy said. "Do you think..." Dawn started. "Look!" Ulrich shouted. A light orb was nearby. The area is ruins of the Infinity Academy. Inside the orb are Allison and Ash. They are kneeling down with the Guardian Keeper of Punarjanm. She is wearing a pearl dress and had her pink skin and pointy ears and her wings. "You two saved me. I am every grateful. We all saved this world. We do not owe this world anything because we are from outside this galaxy but we made this our home away from home and we saved it. You both saved it again." She touches their foreheads. "Thank you both!" She also sends mist to Ash J, Sam, and Gary. Ash J now has a pink heart mark with the sun behind it. Sam now has a pink heart mark with a purple crossbow behind it. Gary now has a pink heart mark with a peacock feature. Allison has a trishula behind her heart mark and Ash has a cloud behind his own. The orb goes away and Allison and Ash open their eyes. Everyone hugs them and Hiroshima is flying above them, smiling.

"You're okay!" Everyone said. "I guess so!" Ash said. "How did you do it?" Sam asked. "It was scary. If felt like we got support from someone else. Then inside, the place was dark and sad." _Princess Armour Heart takes out her sword. When Mega Sableye strikes her, Knight Armour Heart strikes back. "Windy Thunder Blast!" Thunder and lighting went in a form od wind right to Mega Sableye. Aatma Chor attacks the Guardian Keeper of P_ _unarjanm but she uses her staff to block her. Then Princess Armour Heart attacks Aatma Chor. "Heart Electrifying Ache!" T_ _the Guardian Keeper of P_ _unarjanm_ _summons the powers of staff and the whole place is filled with light._ "It was all weird." "Where is Hiroshima or should I say where is the Guardian Keeper of Punarjanm?"Yumi asked. "I don't...we don't..." Ash started. "We should get back to the hospital," Brock said. "They're waking up."

Moxie and Rocky look alive and well. "It was weird. It felt like we were in a state of shock." Moxie said. "Yeah and Hiroshima was protecting us," Rocky said. Ash J kisses Moxie. "I'm sorry!" "Me too!" "No. I don't believe in faith and miracles and I shouldn't have said that to you." "No. You were right. It was all a plot." "No, it was..." "Look!" Rocky started. "You're both sorry! I'm going to be sick and I don't want to stay here!" Ash J and Moxie laughed. "I can't wait to leave!" Hiroki said to his sister. "I can't either. You have a lot of homework to do." Yumi said smiling. "Come on! Don't get me down!" Johnnny just laughs at the whole thing. "You guys did it!" Leistera said as she puts on her shoes. "Did you do it as Armour Soldiers?" Leya asked. "Yes, we did!" Ash said. "Cool. We can't wait to report back. Since the Serenity Chalice appeared, we can go home and talk about it in school." "But first, we want to say bye to Hiroshima, since you saved her. Right?"Leistera asked. Everyone in the room is quiet. "You did save her right?" Leya asked. Allison and Ash look down. "You said that you will save her!" Leya said with an angry tone. "We don't know what happen to her. We know she'snot dead but... " Allison started but the twins are about to cry. "Hey! We're going back to the ruins of the Infinity Academy. Maybe we can find something about the whereabouts of Hiroshima. Do you want to come?" Odd said. "Of course!" The twins said.

At the ruins, there is a pile of stone where the infamous school once stood. "Do you two see anything?" Gary asks Aelita and Jeremy. "No. Nothing is coming up on our computers!" Jeremy said. The twins look sad. Allison and Sam both remember something. "I remember Hiroshima was talking to us. She said that she will always be watching us." Sam said. "That doesn't make us feel better!" Leya said. Then a gust and wind surrounded everyone and a wave of magenta-colored wind surrounded the twins. "Thank you, Princesses of the Future!" A soft but stern voice said. "Was that Hiroshima?" Leistera asked. "Maybe?" Leya said. "Nothing! What will people think when they see this!" Ulrich said. "Why don't Allison use her Princess Wand," Leya said. "The Wand of Saccā pyāra!" Allison said. "Yes. It will make this go away. Everyone non-magical will forget about the Soul Suckers. Students who went to the Infinity Academy will forget about this school. It makes things easier." "It might but..." Ash J started. "As a Prince, you can restore someone's memory," Leistera said. "But you should use the wand after we leave," Leistera said. "Of course!" The twins said their good-byes and took out a purple and blue key. Light shines through the keys and pink static surrounds the girls. "Apaśiṣṭa tōpa!" "Sīvara phlaiśa!" The process stops.

"Princess Soldier Heart! You think you're a hero. Or a heroine. But you're not!" Kora Guard shouted. "And we think you'll be a worthless queen!" Santi Guard shouted. "Excuse me!" Allison said. "How dare they disrespect our princess!" Dawn said. "She and Knight Soldier Heart saved us. Saved the world!" Brock shouted. "Please! Smashing the Serenity Chalice was a horrible move!" Santi Guard shouted back. "It was the right thing to do and you know it!" Gary shouts. "Defending your baby sister." Santi Guard laughs. Kora Guard flies over to Allison. "We want to challenge you for the crown!" "What! Are you crazy!" Aelita shouts. "You lose, you have to give up the throne or make us make all of your decisions." "Don't do it!" Ash said. Leya speaks up. "Mommy!" Allison looks at her. "Show the Fairy Guards whose the right Fairy to be Queen!" Allison smiles. She transforms. "No powers. Just skills." Santi Guard said as she throws the first punch. Princess Soldier Heart falls backs but Kora Guard punches her also. "Can't take the heat, Princess!" Princess Soldier Heart holds her face. "Why isn't she fighting back?" Leistera asked. "I don't know. But I think she knows." Ash said. Princess Soldier Heart stands up and Santi Guard grabs her hands. Kora Guard starts to punch her stomach. Princess Soldier Heart starts to breathe. She starts to think. Then she falls to the ground. But Kora Guard was aiming for her so she ends up punching Santi Guard. Princess Soldier Heart gets up and punches them both in the face, kicks them in the neck, and pushes one into the other. They were still and looked up. "Had enough!" Princess Soldier Heart said sternly.

"Yes. We surrender to you future Queen of Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets!" The Fairy Guards said. "And you're forgiven!" "What!" Everyone said. "You're forgiven!" "What do you mean 'we're forgiven'?" Kora Guard said. "Just that. You're forgiven." Princess Soldier Heart transforms back into Allison. The Fairy Guards transform back as well and the space-time portal opens again. "We can go home!" Leya said. They went inside the portal and arrived at the Golden Crystal Palace. "Mommy! Daddy!" The twins said. "My wonderful Mouse-lings! Did you learn anything?" Supreme Queen Alicinda II asked. "Yes, we did!" Leya said. A woman with black shoulder length hair appeared. "How are my wonderful goddaughters?" She said. "It's...it's.." Leistera said. They went to hug her. Supreme Queen Alicinda II smiles at the woman. "Thank you!" Hiroshima said. Back in the present, Hiroshima looks down as Allison waves her wand. A Pokemon appears next to her. "Come with me my child. live with me until you are needed next year." Giratina said. Hiroshima follows Giratina into the reverse world. "Here goes nothing!" Allison said as the Princess wand starts to glow. Leona runs to Brock. "I'm sorry!" She said. "Me too," Brock said. "I wish for a fresh start!" Allison said.

"I'm tired!" Odd said as he throws himself on the floor of the bridge. He wears a black shirt with a skull on it, a purple vest, green shorts and black sneakers. "Odd! You're a sophomore! Quick acting like this!" Allison said to him. Allison wears a blue jeans skirt, a black vest with a light blue jeans jacket with the 'A', made with stones, on it, and silver sneakers. "A sophomore! I still can't believe that Odd made it to tenth grade. Even better, I can't believe Ulrich made it too." Dawn said. "Whatever!" Ulrich and Odd said. Dawn wears blue jeans, a dark red shirt with a brown jacket, and matching Ralph Lauran boots. Ulrich wears gray pants, brown sneakers and a matching jacket, and a dark grey shirt. "That was low, Dawn!" Ulrich said. "Going cry to your girlfriend!" "Watch it, Dawn!" Yumi said. She wears a black and pink shirt, black pants and dark pink sneakers. Nearby, Jeremy, wearing a red plaid shirt with green jeans and sneakers, and Aelita, wearing a white puffy shirt with a jean vest, a pink ruffle skirt with a black belt, and black sneakers, go over some things. "We still have no idea if or how XANA is related to the Cortex." "But We're getting closer. So we just need to work on you new multi-agent program and get rid of XANA once and for all, again!" Jeremy smiled at Aelita. "Our multi-agent program," Aelita smiled. "So did you guys really missed me?" William asked. "Yes. So please no going Turbo on us!" Brock said. "Wow, Brock! Ulrich and I talk about the _Galaxy Series_ way too much if you can use a reference." Ash said. "Hey, I read it too!" William said. Ash wears a blue shirt and a gray jacket with blue jeans and green sneakers. Brock wears a brown jacket with a red shirt with black pants and red sneakers. "Well, I have some late night some detention to get to," William said. "What did you do?" Dawn asked. "So...It started with taking my angry of you guys out on Jim..." Allison shakes your head. "Well..." Ulrich pats William's back. "We'll miss you!" William laughs and leaves. "Months of no XANA until now!" Odd said. "And months of no being Fairy Soldiers," Jeremy said. Thena flaming bow and arrow went straight for him but he ducked down and it hits the bar of the bridge instead. "What is this? _The Hunger Games!"_ Yumi shouted. Allison picks a picture from it. "It's a picture of us, minus William." "Who sent this?" The picture has a caption on the back which Odd and Brock read. "Judgement Day for you Fairy Soldiers will some come!" Brock and Odd read put loud. "What is that!" Aelita screams as Jeremy hugs her. Then the picture changes. They are all slump over with knifes in their backs with a new caption: And it's coming soon! Everyone looks on in horror.


End file.
